


Paralysis - The Story of Stiles Stilinski

by Mewwy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 45,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mewwy/pseuds/Mewwy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is paralysed after an attack by hunters. This is the story of the 72 hours in the life of Stiles Stilinski and Derek Hale. Although it is ALL about Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Derek's POV

**Author's Note:**

> I want to say this was a weirdly major undertaking. The muses didn't have a plan and just kept going. So let me get this out there:  
> 1\. I am not a medical doctor, but I stayed at a Holiday Inn Express once  
> 2\. Stiles is out of character for most of this story because he is hopped up on morphine for his injuries.  
> 3\. Derek speaks and actually uses his words. I know we tend to see Derek as someone who grunts his words, but this Derek is about a year into the future and has learned to use his words.  
> 4\. This is a future fic.  
> 5\. As much as it is a tragic story (still not a medical doctor) concerning Stiles' paralyzation I list it as Angst and Fluff because Stiles would never let something like being paralyzed slow him down.  
> 6\. The Sheriff's name is John because I love how it works.  
> 7\. Be kind to me. This is still a work in progress although I am on the last chapter (I hope).  
> 8\. All comments and constructive criticism would be great :) This has been "looked at" in the very loosest sense.  
> 9\. All 1st person POV (if I jumped POVs let me know).  
> 10\. Thank you and enjoy.  
> 11\. Story is complete as of August 31, 2013.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles gets hurt and paralyzed after a run in with some hunters.
> 
> This is Derek's side of it. It is pretty much the one of two chapters that are not in 1st person.

Approaching him slowly, Derek crouches next to Stiles and smiles grimly. The younger man was leaning against a tree and not moving in his usual way. In fact, the younger man had both hands clutched to his stomach where he was holding what appeared to be bloody clothes on his mid-section. “Stiles.” Derek was gentle in his words. “I need to look.”

With a wry laugh from the brunette and a small smile, “It might start bleeding again; I don’t think I have enough blood left for that.”

A nod and Derek moves forward, the other wolves also came slowly forward. “I’m sorry Stiles, I need to check.” Something passed between them and Derek could see the trust in Stiles’ eyes. As gently as he could Derek removed Stiles’ hands and moved the fabric of his tee shirt. Raising the tee shirt up Derek saw the gunshot wound one of the hunters had given Stiles. A gasp came from somewhere behind him that sounded like Scott, but he couldn’t be too sure.

There was some bleeding; however, most seems to have stopped. “We need to get you to the hospital.”

“I am very behind that plan. Just one thing.” Stiles’ head is leaning against the tree and he is looking Derek in the eyes he sees the raise of Derek’s eyebrow and smiles. Derek knows he should say something, but Stiles is dying in front of him and if the lad knows something he better get on with it. “I can’t feel my legs.”

This statement draws another gasp from the group this time he is sure it is Isaac. Blowing out a breath Derek carefully brings Stiles’ shirt down. “Okay. We will be very careful then.” Turning to the assembled group of teens he nods to Scott. “Call 911. We are not moving him.” Scott has his phone out in an instant and walks off a few feet to make the call. “Isaac I need you and Boyd to clean up the clearing. This place is going to be a zoo shortly and we don’t need them tripping over the traps.” Nodding at their direction Boyd and Isaac hurry off to get rid of the hunters’ traps. Thankfully there were no bodies to deal with.

“Derek?” It is soft and has Derek twisting back to Stiles. “Is it okay if I pass out now? Cause I’m having difficultly staying awake.”

Laying his hand on Stiles’ thigh, Derek takes some of the pain from the stomach wound. “Stiles, you need to try and stay awake. The paramedics will be here shortly and you need to tell them about your injuries.” Derek can feel Stiles’ sigh as some of the pain faded from his stomach wound. Watching the young man as his eyes closed. “Stiles, come on stay with me.” His voice might have been a little desperate as Lydia knelt down next to them. She took the mantel up and held the stomach wound to keep the blood loss low.

The young man groaned, but did not open his eyes Scott places his hand on Derek’s shoulder. “Derek you need to get out of here. The Sheriff will be notified and if they catch you with Stiles there will be hell to pay.”

With a glance to the rest of the teens he stands. “Lydia, make sure he is okay. Scott, I want you and Allison to stay with him every step of the way. Isaac, Boyd- I need you to trail after the hunters. Once you find them let _me_ and Chris know.” There were nods all around. “Lydia?”

The sirens could be heard in the distance. “Go.” She was looking at him with concern.

“Okay.” Derek ran a bloody hand through his hair. “I’ll be at the loft. Isaac, Boyd- go!” They nod at their alpha and take off in a southwesterly direction following the scent of the hunters.

“Go, man. We got this.” Scott was kneeling next to Stiles who was moaning quietly. A quick nod and Derek took off towards their cars back at the Hale house that was being currently under reconstruction. This had only been a training mission. Find the humans. How hard was that? Well, then all hell had broken loose. The hunters had come from every direction rounding up the humans while the wolves tried to get to them. Several gunshots later and the wolves had managed to run the hunters off. It had taken everything in Derek not to chase them down, but Allison’s crying broke through his haze and he followed her sounds. Seeing Stiles lying there bleeding was not something he had expected. Admittedly, Derek had taken several gunshots to the body and he is sure the others had as well but the humans had been hidden away once they got the hunters away from them.

How had Stiles been shot? Did the idiot come out from hiding? He growled at the thought; Stiles was too much of a hero for his own good. Getting to his car he realized he was breathing heavily. His mate had been shot and there was nothing he could do. The Sheriff didn’t want them spending time together. Not since he had found out about werewolves. John, the Sheriff, had made it plain that the teens should steer clear of Derek, but he knew he had no choice to accept the others did not have to listen to him. Stiles, however, did have to listen to his father. So if John wanted Stiles to steer clear of the older, dark-haired man; then Derek would do his best to keep Stiles safe and clear. It was the younger man who would come to training sessions, pack meetings, and bonding night, as Stiles dubbed it.

Getting into his car Derek drove carefully back to the loft. Listening intently for his phone and being as safe as he could on the drive. The incident was only a mile or so from the Hale house and he didn’t need to get stopped. The Sheriff would blame him for this, but it was not like Derek didn’t already blame himself. Stiles should never have been hurt, _“Damn him_ , _”_ he thought. _“I fucked up not clearing the woods before the training.”_ He was silently berating himself as he pulled up to the parking lot outside the loft.

Leaning his head on the steering wheel his phone buzzed in his pocket. “Yes?” Grabbing it and answering without looking.

It was Chris. “Boyd and Isaac are here. I heard about the hunters. There was no one in town that I know of, but I will find out.”

Taking a deep breath to keep from growling. “Where did the trail end?”

“Isaac said just outside the Preserve at the parking lot on the west end.”

Derek did not know how much time had passed while he had laid his head on the steering wheel. Apparently he had lost a little bit of time if Boyd and Isaac were already at Chris’s. “Okay. Tell them to get to the hospital and protect the others.”

“Do you know how Stiles is?” Chris’s voice had softened.

“No.” This time he did not keep the low growl from his voice.

Carefully Chris spoke. “I’ll head over and keep John company. See if I can get anything.”

Nodding and feeling the pain of not being able to be around Stiles, “Thank you,” Derek hung up. Chris would have the wolves go to the hospital and maybe keep John calm.

Heading into the loft Derek closed the door carefully and looked around. After their training session they were going to come back to the loft for bonding night so the bowls of chips and sodas were on the counter. Pillows thrown on the floor already and blankets from Isaac’s room were set up the living room for the teens. Deciding he needs to stay busy Derek picks up the loft it is a quick task, but at least it keeps him occupied. What he really wants to do is go to the hospital but that has many problems with it. Okay it only has the problem of John and well, Stiles being shot. Derek knows for a fact the Sheriff will blame him and he rightly should. It is all Derek’s fault.

Sitting on the couch with his hands on head Derek continues to stare at his phone and berate himself for not clearing the woods. Time passes and all Derek does is sit still and wait. He could be at the hospital and listening to Stiles heartbeat, but he trusts Scott to keep him updated on Stiles’ condition. When his phone finally rings it is Lydia and not Scott. “Yes?”

“He’s in surgery right now. We don’t know much past that. Scott and Isaac are monitoring his heart rate and they say it has been steady and strong.”

“Why couldn’t Scott call?” His hand was on the back of his neck trying to remain calm. He was stretching his hearing to see if he could hear anything past Lydia’s voice.

“The Sheriff has him trapped. When Scott played his _visiting his mom_ card the Sheriff said Melissa would come to them. That he needed Scott’s ears. So Isaac is being my ears.” Lydia sighed. He could barely hear the beta’s talking amongst themselves. It sounded like Boyd and Chris were discussing the hunter situation with John. Derek had no idea why he had insisted Derek call him John when he had banned him from having anything to do with his son.

Derek listened carefully to her words and the sounds from the background. He could tell the Sheriff was angry and it wouldn’t surprise Derek if John was blaming Derek. Hell Derek was blaming himself. “What aren’t you saying Lydia?”

“He’s a fighter. Allison said he woke up in the ambulance and asked where you were. She told him you went home to wait. Apparently Stiles found that funny and said, and I quote, ‘Sourwolf needs to get his ass to the hospital.’ And then passed out again. Scott said he was taking as much pain as he dared while the paramedic was working on him.” Lydia paused. “I think you need to be here.”

“John would go apeshit.” Derek began to pace, but wanted to go to the hospital. His mate was asking for him, but then he remembered Stiles didn’t know that. Did not know what he was to Derek. The under aged man was still only 17 and, granted, that was only for a couple more months, but Stiles was still 17. “I can’t come Lydia. I know what Stiles said but he is in surgery.”

She is silent on the other end of the phone almost like she is waiting for him to say something. He can outwait her. “Derek. He wants you here.” It was quiet and he heard the quiet in the background as if she had moved to another room. “The Sheriff can deal.”

“He has forbade me from…”

She cuts him off in a huff. “Stiles is almost an adult Derek and I know you have the ability not to be seen, but it would make you both feel better if you were here. We can cover for you.”

“Lydia you all don’t need to do that. I will sneak in after the surgery and he’s in a room but until then I think it’s wisest if I stay away.” Not that he wanted to stay away and she was offering to help him hide out from the Sheriff; he knew it wasn’t a good idea. “I promise I will be the creeper Stiles always accuses me of being.”

“You better be.” From the sounds of it Allison was in the background now. “Hang on.”

Listening carefully he heard Allison say, “Scott says to tell Derek that the Sheriff wants to see him in the waiting room.”

 _“Shit!”_ He thinks. “Tell Allison I’m on my way. Does she know what he wants?”

Lydia repeated the message and handed the phone to Allison. “He says Dad has convinced him that it isn’t your fault what happened and he wants to discuss your continuing spending time with his son. His words.”

“Thanks Allison. I’ll be there shortly.” Derek waits to see if Lydia would be back on the line, but he heard Allison start talking to Lydia as the phone hung up. Grabbing his keys that he flung on the table he was about to the door when he realized he was still covered in Stiles blood. The wolves would be able to smell it, but his usual black on black was hiding most of it. At least he had washed his hands clean before tidying up. Hesitating at the door he turned around and ran upstairs to his room pulling off the shirt and tossing it on the floor and changing into something less conspicuous and filthy, it happened to be a burgundy Henley.

Driving carefully because the last thing he wanted was a ticket and have the Sheriff on his back for that,  Derek was sitting at the stop like a couple blocks from the hospital when he remembered the last meeting he had with the Sheriff. It had gone relatively well, in fact he had asked him to call him John, but John had asked him, in front of Stiles, to let the teens be teenagers. _To stop bringing the drama to his pack_. Stiles had something to say about that. In fact, he had defended Derek and the pack, basically calling the pack his family. Did his dad really want to separate the pack from him? Take away the only family he had found since the loss of his mother?

The Sheriff explained to Stiles it was not appropriate for a 24 year old man to be hanging out with teenagers. Even if they were pack and Derek was their alpha. When Stiles had objected, John had told him that he could ground Stiles and that would keep him away he was a juvenile that lived under his roof. He was not forbidding Stiles from ever seeing Derek, but hanging out with him was not a good idea. Which meant no more bonding nights or training with the pack; if Stiles really wanted to build up his muscles they could get him a gym membership. Of course, Stiles had something to say about that.

It was just the three of them and Derek was hurting with what the Sheriff was saying. He was not forbidding their friendship but asking, requesting really, that they respect his wishes and be teenagers more than werewolves and humans. John knew everything he found out when Stiles was once again hurt, but the bruised neck from where he was almost strangled by a wraith finally brought it to a head. Once again Derek and Scott had been at the scene and the Sheriff demanded the truth. Which lead to the whole pack inviting the Sheriff back to Derek’s loft so they could clean up and eat. Scott, Stiles, and Derek had sat down with the Sheriff and gave him everything. It took hours to let the Sheriff know everything and through most of it Scott and Derek did the talking which was not a surprise. Stiles throat was bothering him from his run in with the wraith.

John had asked intelligent questions, issued warnings, at one point he had been pacing. Once everything was on the table he sat in silence for a while and looked around the room. Isaac and Allison had been talking quietly in the living room area and Boyd had retired to Isaac’s room because Boyd was still recovering from the wraith almost killing him. The only one not present was Lydia but she had been out of town during that particular incident and boy did they hear about it when she returned. It was then that John had looked at Derek and explained he understands that the others are not his child but he wanted Stiles away from this life. He was all John had left and he didn’t need the fear or seeing his only son all bruised and battered and potentially dead.

There was absolute silence in the loft. Even Stiles had not said anything. Derek remembered looking at the Sheriff and explaining that Stiles was pack and he was family. That he would not stop Stiles from joining them. He couldn’t do that. Little did John or Stiles know that it would hurt terribly for Derek to deny his mate anything. Stiles looked at Derek and then at his dad and smiled sadly. He told his dad that he wouldn’t deny his family. Needless to say John was less than happy. So he brought up the hanging out with a 24 year old man and asked Derek to keep away from Stiles. It hurt more than anything to agree with John. Stiles began to rant and all Derek could do is watch and listen to the wrath that issued from Stiles toward his dad.

Derek had just stood up and put his hand on Stiles shoulder and stopped the younger man. Smiling sadly, he told Stiles that he needed to stay away from him. As his alpha he was giving him an order. He could still see and hang out with his friends at school and such, but the loft was now off limits and so was the Hale house. It had hurt Derek so badly to deny his mate. He would miss the smell of Stiles in the loft. The ache was so deep he wanted to weep at the look on Stiles face. Stiles looked heart broken. Derek could see it took effort for Stiles to look at his dad and give him a sardonic smile and told his dad thanks for nothing. Then Stiles had left. The room had remained silent. John had thanked Derek and told him he had understood how hard it was to do that and that it was for the best.

The Sheriff had left after that and the room exploded. All he could do was leave the teens and go upstairs to mourn the loss of his mate. He had, with his order, effectively pushed Stiles out of the pack and his wolf was howling. However, the order did not stop Stiles; he was there for training, he would show up for Friday nights, and pretty much refused to listen to Derek’s order. Not that Derek was the least bit surprised but he was still leery around Stiles. He wanted to be around the young man, _“three months,”_ he thought, but the Sheriff had made him order the young man away.

Now the Sheriff, John, wanted to see him at the hospital. This could be trouble. Pulling into the parking lot he got out of the Camaro and locked it. Taking a deep breath he headed into the hospital and followed the sounds of his pack. They were on the 2nd floor in the surgery waiting room. Taking a breath and looking upon the scene in front of him. Chris and the Sheriff were in the far corner talking quietly with Allison and Scott near them, Lydia was with Danny, Boyd and Isaac were closer to the door not speaking much. He wanted to go to his betas but knew the Sheriff would not wait.

Entering the room all eyes turned to him, the last set were Chris and John. Derek could see the grim line on John’s face. The older man stood up and crossed to Derek, “this way,” and walked into the hallway. Chris gave him a small smile of encouragement. Turning and feeling the burden of leadership on his shoulders he followed the Sheriff. Stopping by John, Derek waited. “Tell me. All of it.”

“We were attacked. It’s my fault.” Derek then proceeded to tell John everything from the start of the day. How everyone showed up at 9pm to do training and Stiles showing up. Derek telling him to go home and the smirk on the younger mans’ face when he had laughed and grabbed his backpack and moved over to the others. How it was a simple tracking session. The wolves would hunt the humans by scent. How, about a mile and a half from the house they came upon some traps and found Allison, Lydia, and Stiles surrounded by hunters. Then the wolves broke through the hunters to get to the humans and protect them. Once Lydia, Allison, and Stiles were safely out of the way the wolves chased the hunters out of the way.

The grim line on John’s face got deeper into a frown as Derek continued. That Isaac got caught in a bear trap and how Derek helped him, but that put Isaac out so he sent Isaac back to the humans. Boyd, Scott, and him continued to chase the three hunters off the Preserve. Once they were a couple of miles from the humans they headed back. Derek, Scott, and Boyd were less than 5 minutes from the pack when shots began to ring out. Putting on speed they had raced back to their pack to find two other hunters that had hidden themselves firing on their pack. By the time they arrived, Isaac and Allison had the two hunters on the run and Boyd and Isaac continued the chase .Derek and Scott stayed behind to check on the humans. That was when Derek had discovered Stiles leaning against the tree.

“What did you do for him?”

“Scott called 911 and I left. I didn’t think Stiles needed you yelling at him or arresting me.” Derek was looking at the ground he had found it hard to meet the Sheriff’s eyes.

“You didn’t stick around?”

“No sir. I abandoned my pack, but I never stopped listening to Stiles heartbeat. If it had gotten slower I would have returned, punishment be damned.” Derek looked defiantly at John.

John studied the dark haired man. Nodding slightly, “This is what Scott and the others told me. You were not worried about yourself?”

“No sir.”

Before John could interrogate Derek further a doctor in scrubs came up to him. “Sheriff?”

“Yes?” There was suddenly a crowd around them.

It still amazed John how fast the wolves could move. “Is there someplace we can talk in private?”

“They are family. Is this about Stiles?”

She nodded. “He is out of surgery and in recovery. Mr. Stilinski took two bullets to the abdomen. One nicked his liver and the other punctured a lung. The one that nicked the liver was lodged near his spine.” The doctor rubbed her face. “The one near is spine was the most difficult. We will not know for a few days if his paralysis is temporary or permanent. The shot that punctured the lung was a through and through. It went thrown the lower lobe of the right lung. It missed his rib cage somehow and missed anything vital on its way out.” Sighing she looked optimistic. “He is a strong young man and I have good feeling about the spinal cord. Right now it is bruised and swollen, until that goes down we won’t know anything. I wish I had better news on that aspect of his injury.”

John interrupted and asked her, “When can I see my son?”

She smiled gently. “He will be in recovery for a couple of hours yet we are monitoring him for blood loss. Then he will be in ICU for at least the night. I want him on watch for breathing troubles. I don’t expect any issues but I want him well taken care of.”

“Thank you.” John looked around and he was surrounded by the teens and Chris. Derek had moved back into the waiting room out of the way. When he met John’s eyes he nodded at him. “Derek.”

Heart in his throat Derek grimaced. “Yes sir?”

The group backed away and left a channel between the two. Scott and Boyd flanked Derek in protection while Lydia, Danny, Chris, and Allison stepped back. “Go home.” John turned and walked away.

Derek whined quietly, but he nodded and looked at Scott. “Watch over him.” Turning to the others and nodding, heart breaking because he could hear Stiles’ heartbeat and it was helping calm him wolf. “It’s okay.” Lydia and Allison went to him and hugged him tightly.

“Courage.” Allison whispered. “He’ll come around.”

“He’s right. I failed Stiles. Hell,” he chuckled painfully. “I failed all of you. Over and over again.”

Chris is standing in front of him. “No, you didn’t, kid. I am the first to admit you are not the best Alpha on the planet but you try and you love these kids like family. John will come around once Stiles is better.” This time it was Isaac who whined and Scott put his arm around the blond. “He will get better.”

“I hope so.” Derek hugged the girls tight and they let him go. Walking dejectedly toward the car he felt someone come up beside him. When he looked it was Boyd.

Raising an eyebrow that the young man he saw the smirk, “Someone has to watch after you or Stiles will kill us all.”

They silently headed out to the Camaro. Both men were lost in their own thoughts. Stiles could be paralyzed. His mate may not be able to walk. Would the bite cure him? Would he want the bite to cure him? Stiles had always wanted to remain human. Derek didn’t realize he was whining out loud until a hand was laid on his arm. “Sorry.”

“Hey man, he’ll be okay. This is Stiles. Even if he can’t walk again he will still be out there with us. Hell, I’d help him rig a 4 wheel drive wheel chair.” Boyd smiles in the dark.

“Let’s not think about that.” But Boyd was right. Stiles kept coming like a hurricane. How would he react to being paralyzed? How would Derek be able to cope with him in a wheelchair? His wolf was whining and Derek knew he was too, but Boyd didn’t say anything else.

When they pulled up in front of the loft it felt like it had been years since he was there, when it had only been a few hours. “I’m going to take a shower.” Derek didn’t wait for Boyd to reply he just unlocked the door and pulled it open. Heading upstairs to the master bathroom Derek grabbed some clothes and headed into the bathroom. He really wanted to cry. His mate was hurt and he couldn’t be with him. Would his mate even want him after this? It was Derek’s fault the Preserve hadn’t been checked. His fault. All his fault!

 

To Be Continued


	2. Stiles' POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles' POV - after surgery

When Stiles woke up he was hurting all around his torso. “Good, you’re awake Mr. Stilinski. How do you feel?”

            Glancing at the nurse took a deep breath and let it out. It hurt to breathe. “Like shit.” His throat was dry. “Like someone shot me.”

            The nurse scooped some ice chips into his mouth. “You remember being shot?”

            “Yeah. In the gut. Why can’t I feel my legs?” He was trying to move around.

            “Relax Mr. Stilinski. Let me get your doctor. She will explain it to you.” The nurse did raise the back of his bed a little bit so he was more comfortable breathing and then she walked away.

            Staring down at his legs he was trying to force them to work when a tall thin Indian woman walked up to him. “Don’t force it, Mr. Stilinski. You have bruised some of the nerves and muscles around spinal column and it’s swollen. We want you to rest and try not to move around too much.” She grabbed his chart and glanced at it. “Okay. So here is what is going on.” She then explained the lower lobe of his right lung, his gunshot wounds to the liver, and the bruising around his spinal column. While she explained Stiles just lay there.

            Once she was done with her explanation he nodded and asked. “Are my friends out there?”

            “Yes, your Dad and friends are very eager to see you. You will be in ICU for tonight and maybe tomorrow. I want to watch your blood pressure and the swelling around your spinal column.” She smiled. “You are a strong young man Stiles with your whole life ahead of you.”

            “A paralyzed life. I need to talk to Derek.” Stiles looked at her. She looked at him confused and he scratched his face. “Tall, dark broody guy with chiseled cheeks and fluffy eyebrows. He would have been out there or maybe lurking somewhere away from my Dad?”

            “Oh him. He was with your Dad when I walked up, but he moved away.” She shook her head. “I am sorry, Stiles. I was talking to your father. I didn’t really pay much attention to anyone else.”

            “Shit with my dad? That’s bad.” Taking as deep a breath as he could he coughed. “I need my phone.”

            “I’m sorry Stiles, I can’t let you have your phone.”

            Struggling to sit up he looked at the doctor. “Look lady. I need a phone. I will try and get out of this bed if you don’t get me a phone.”

            “What is so urgent you need a phone?” Carefully watching her patient and pushing him back down. “You need to keep still.”

            “The man I described I need to talk to him. It’s urgent, please.” He was begging, Stiles knew he was, but Stiles needed to talk to Derek.

            “Mr. Stilinski this is highly unusual. I don’t know.” The doctor had put her hands in her coat. “You are in recovery after major surgery.”

            “Yes, I know this. Trust me I am very aware of the situation but I need to speak to him.” Stiles forced himself up into a sitting position. The doctor reached for him. “I know I can’t use my legs but I can use my arms and I will crawl to a phone if you don’t help me.” He was determined to get a phone.

            “What is so almighty important that can’t wait a couple of hours?” She had her hand on his shoulder keeping him steady.

            Stiles looked carefully at the doctor. “My business Doc. I just need to talk to him.”

            Pulling out her phone she held it out. “You have 5 minutes of privacy and you need to lie down.”

            Nodding gratefully Stiles lowered himself down with her help. “Thank you doc.” She closed the curtain as he was dialing Derek’s cell phone.

            “What?” It was gruff and angry.

            “Sourwolf.” He smiled at the nickname. Well, he smirked at it and his mate.

            “Stiles, what the hell?” Derek _was_ shocked to hear Stiles voice.

            With a chuckle and a cough Stiles rasped out. “Good to hear your voice man.”

            “Where did you get a phone? Stiles, are you okay?” It hurt him to hear Derek sound so desperate.

            Rubbing his cheek he sighed. “Yeah, I’m good now. Where are you?”

            Silence for almost a minute from Derek and then he said softly, “Your Dad asked me to leave.”

            Stiles started to cough when he took a deep breath. Coughing bad enough the nurse came in. She lifted his bed a little more and handed him a drink. She tried to take the phone, but he smacked her hand and glared through his coughing fit. “Touch it and die.” He gasped out. Into the phone he spoke as clearly as his throat would let him. “Come to the hospital. Fuck my Dad. I want to see you.”

            “Stiles. He is your parent and guardian and could arrest me.”

            A chuckle that felt painful as well as sounding painful. “So sneak in. I have every belief you can get in here if you wanted to. Unless you don’t want to?” It was hesitant.

            “NO.” It was sharp. “I mean yes. I want to.” A pause and a choked sound. “To see you I mean.”

            “Okay then, wake me when you get here.” He smiled as the doctor walked back in.

            “Okay.”

            Quickly he added, “And Derek?”

            “Yeah?”

            A tight grimace crossed his face. “We will be discussing you abandoning your mate to his father’s wrath!”  Hanging up and handing the phone back to the doctor.

            “Everything okay with your friend?” She looked sternly at him.

            He nodded slowly. “Yeah. He can be a rather reserved person. My Dad and him are having issues and I won’t have it anymore. If this doesn’t make them mend fences then…” He trailed off and shook his head. “Nevermind.”

            “Okay. I suggest you trying to get some sleep. Or at least rest. I don’t want to sedate you.” She smiled gently. “Your body has been through a major trauma.” She moved to the end of the bed.

            “Hey doc?”

            “Yes?”

            Smiling brightly. “Thanks for the phone. I appreciate it.”

            Smiling back at him she says, “You are welcome Mr. Stilinski.” She left through the opening in the curtain.

            Stiles tried to sleep, but he was restless. His lower half felt weird, what with not being able to feel it; there was nothing he could do but wait on the swelling to go down. The thoughts of being paralyzed did not faze him. He would learn everything he could about it and be good as a paraplegic. Sure, he ran with werewolves, but research had always been his thing. So he could be their Q and they’d have kickass headsets. Yes, he would be their Q and help coordinate from a distance.

            Sighing he felt panic well up in his stomach that was not his. This was not the first time he felt things that did not belong to him. The panic belonged to Derek he knew. Last night had shown him just how strong that connection was. He could see the sheer terror on Derek’s face but more than that he could feel it in the pit of his stomach. It overrode the pain and now it was overriding the numbness he had been feeling in his legs. Well, if Stiles was truthful there was no numbness it was just the easiest word. There was no feeling there, like part of him was missing, except he was feeling something in the pit of his stomach; emotions that were not his.

            He knew it was not his feeling, he felt no panic about potentially being paralyzed; he was alive for heaven’s sake. Anything is better than dead. But he was feeling panic and more than that he was feeling like he wanted to run. That was what had woken him up. The overwhelming feeling of sadness and loss and then there was the small feeling of leaving. Like he needed to run. He had done too much damage and maybe it was better for him to run. He could feel the emotions through their connection. It was not until last night that he figured out what, or more to the point, who he was feeling emotions from.

            Stiles tried to roll on his side, but that was damn near impossible he was frustrated with himself. Not because of the paralysis, but because last night he told Derek to go. He had effectively dismissed him and that had hurt him on so many levels. At this point he did not give a shit what his Dad wanted. Derek was Stiles’ and he was not going to give him up. When Stiles had found the information on mates and their bonds he did not have anyone he could ask. Scott and Allison were broken up, Jackson was gone, Erica was gone, and he did not want to bother Lydia and Boyd about their exes. So he had no one he could ask, but according to his research mates were forever and that was all he wanted with Derek.

            When he had read up on the mate bonds he found that they can be broken or felt over miles. It was all confusing to Stiles. They could be broken if the couple was not able to complete the bond, but he had never found what was required to create and maintain or break a bond. Why would anyone want to break a bond? He felt stronger and wanted through his. Stiles could feel Derek’s concern and fear. It was weak, like a bad wifi signal and almost an echo. If it was this strong now imagine what they could feel through the link after they were mated. Derek Hale was his mate. How long had the son of a bitch known? Concentrating to send anger and comfort through their bond Stiles felt himself getting tired. He wanted Derek to know he was okay and this was the only way, besides the phone call, he could prove it.

            Finally succumbing to sleep when he felt through their bond a sense of acceptance and determination. It allowed Stiles to rest easy knowing his pack would be there when he woke up.

 

******************************************

 

            When Stiles awakened he was in ICU and his Dad was sitting next to the bed. Coughing his Dad looked up to see he was awake. “Stiles.” Reaching to the cup on the table his dad helped him take a drink.  “Better?”

            A nod and looking toward the open door. “Where’s Derek?”

            “Stiles!” It was a warning tone.

            “No Dad. He is my,” he faltered. He did not want to discuss Derek being his mate with anyone but Derek. “He is my Alpha and I need him.” It wasn’t exactly a lie.

            “Tell me why you need him. I told him to go home, but he comes back and tells me he got a phone call from you, in recovery no less, telling him to come back.” His Dad was visibly upset. “Why did you call him? You know I ordered you to stay away from him.”

            “Really Dad?” He started coughing and his dad handed him the water again. Swallowing slowly Stiles handed the cup back to his dad. “Yes, he did and you and I both know I ignored that order.” Stiles glared at his dad. “You also know that he was the perfect adult and tried to send me away every time.” The breathing was hard and his throat was killing him. “The pack is family and he is mine.” Staring at his dad. “You cannot expect me to stop seeing my friends and family.”

            “Stiles. Derek and I had a deal.”

            Laughter cut him off. “Yes, you did. Funny enough I didn’t. So I didn’t honor it.” A small coughing fit brought in the nurse.

            “Mr. Stilinski you need to calm down. Your heart rate is a bit higher than we would like.” She checked his vitals from the monitors and noticed he was drinking. “You need to rest yourself. You were intubated while in surgery so your throat is raw. It might be good if you just tried to get some rest. The morphine is going to make you tired and I suggest you don’t fight it.” She was stern and looking at the Sheriff and not Stiles. “I can kick you out Sheriff.”

            “No, nurse. It was my fault. But you are right. I am tired. There is someone else waiting to see me right?”

            The nurse actually blushed. “Is he tall, dark and handsome?”

            Laughing brightly at that and coughing. “Yes, that would be him. I need to see him before I go back to sleep.”

            “Mr. Stilinski.” A warning.

            “Please. I am sure my dad will leave so I can talk to him.” He put on Scott’s puppy dog face to try and get her to let him see Derek.

            “Stiles!” His dad said calmly. From the tone he knew his dad was pissed. However, it was not going to stop Stiles.

            “Okay Sheriff. If it will get him to rest I am going to do it. Please step out so his friend can visit.” Turning and looking at Stiles. “Young man you have 5 minutes. Then I will be back and your friend will be leaving. Understood?” She looked at him unsympathetically.

            As the nurse headed for the door his father stood and leaned over him. “Genim this is _not_ done.” He straightened and followed the nurse.

            Stiles knew he was pushing his dad and he was also very sure there would be a grounding in his future. Potentially forever or until he is 40, whichever his dad decided on and that was okay; he needed to see Derek. As Derek walked in he felt a wave of sorrow and fear through their connection. Stiles remained calm although his heart was in his chest. Smiling softly at Derek he waited until Derek sat down. “We only have a few minutes.”

            “Yes, I was informed we have five minutes.” Derek did not look good. In fact, it looked like he was heading to a firing squad. It made Stiles smile brightly.

            “So you’re sorry for getting me shot.” Derek’s head snapped up. Again Stiles felt the panic rush at him and the look on Derek’s face was fear. “You have nothing to be sorry about. None of us noticed the other two hunters in the trees. That will teach us not to look up.”

            “Stiles. I am the alpha.” Stiles chuckled gently. “Stop that.” Reaching his hand out he waited for Derek to take his hand. Instead of taking his hand he placed his hand on Stiles’ shoulder. “We can’t do this.”

            He nodded, because Stiles was pretty sure he knew what ‘this’ was. “Derek I’ll be 18 in two months. Then I can do what I want.”

            “Not at the cost of your father. I will leave before I do that.” Derek was firm.

            “You’d leave your paralyzed mate behind out of pride over something you had no blame in?” It is soft and angry. Stiles is using the emotions Derek is flooding through their connection. “You’d leave me and the pack because my father had decided I suddenly am not allowed to have a friend over 18? Or is your suffering more important than your pack in the waiting room? Are you more important because you are the almighty, powerful Alpha who sees and knows all?” He stops to cough and Derek stands up and grabs the water. Stiles can see he feels he deserves Stiles anger.

            Swallowing, slowly Stiles decides to change tactics. Handing the cup back he sighs. “Derek. Look. I know what I am in for. Either a life without the use of my legs or I will be fine. But I know that I either way I don’t want a life without you. Our bond is growing. You have to feel that. If I have to wait until I am 18 then I will wait. But you need to know if you run from this you aren’t just running from your mate. You are running from your family. The family you built. Yes, we might be a little damaged but we are yours.”

            Derek was still standing with his hand on Stiles’ shoulder. Slowly Stiles brought his hand up to cover Derek’s. When he covered Derek’s hand he worked on being calm and sharing it with him. He wanted to share how much he loved Derek, but he did not think either of them was ready for that. “Stiles.” It is soft and hesitant. “I don’t want you to lose your father.”

            Smiling gently Stiles said, “I won’t lose him. He loves me something fierce and he may not understand, but he is trying. Which is why you are here. You two need to talk. Really talk. I am going to go to college soon or maybe just online classes, my legs might have a say in this. However, I won’t be leaving you two. I will just be relocating for a while.” Squeezing Derek’s hand which had turned over and threaded his fingers through Stiles’, “I know what a mate bond is. I know it can be forever or be broken. It is a lot like a marriage. Am I right?”

            Nodding, Derek looked down at Stiles. “Is that what you want? To break it?”

            “No,” he rushed to say. “I don’t ever want it broken.” Pulling Derek’s hand to his chest, “I want it all. You and your baggage. I don’t care about what others want or think. I know that I feel content and safe and happy when I am with you. Even when we are fighting. Once you learn I am always right we will be just fine.” That got Derek to bark out a laugh. “See. So no running? Talking! I know you are not good at it, but it needs to happen between you and my dad.”

            “Stiles.” It was spoken softly Derek was looking into his eyes.

            “I’m sorry gentlemen but Mr. Stilinski needs his rest.” She actually looked unhappy at interrupting them. “You can come back in the morning.”

            “In the morning?” Stiles grinned. “After all, that is only in what? Three hours?”

            A laugh. “More like an hour Mr. Stilinski. But hopefully you will sleep longer than that. I am about to give you some meds that will help you sleep.”

            “Can I have some of those to take with me? It will help in the future.” Derek grinned cheekily.

            “Ha ha ha Derek. Wolf got funny. Nice.” Both men were smiling and still holding hands. “Can he stay until I go to sleep?”

            Smiling the nurse nodded her head. She pushed a needle into his IV bag and pushed down the plunger. “Don’t fight it young man. Bigger men have tried,” Grinning at both of them, “and failed.” She left them alone.

            “Well, Derek. Seems I am going to take a nap now. Promise me no running.” The effects were starting to make Derek’s face blurry. “Talk to him. Get him a healthy breakfast together.” Stiles licked his lips his mouth was getting thicker. “Don’t feel like that Derek. It’ll be okay.” His words were mumbles now and his eyes were heavy. “Promise me you will be here.” Yawning and trying to fight the drugs. “Promise ‘rek.”

            A soft smile looked down on him. “I promise, Stiles.” But Stiles didn’t hear him. He was already asleep. Gently Derek kissed his forehead and released his hand. “I promise.”

 

******************************************

 

            When Stiles wakes up he can feel something is different. He isn’t sure what because he is groggy and his mouth is dry and his throat still hurts. Above that he can hear voices and they are not really quiet which he feels is wrong because they are whispering something. Having trouble understanding those voices, Stiles attempts to understand what is going on around him. They are wisps of conversation and they aren’t making any sense. Also there is an incessant beeping that is driving him up a wall.

            Struggling but finally managing to get his eyes open he sees Scott first with a giant smile on his face. “You’re awake.” Stiles just blinks his eyes slowly at Scott and licks his lips again. Someone to the right side of the bed holds a cup and a bendy straw for him and he sips the cool water. When he turns his head he sees a bright smile on Isaac’s face. “Come on man. Say something.” He feels himself start to fade and everything goes black.

            The next time he opens his eyes his Father is standing over him talking quietly to Chris. It is something about the hunters who surprised them. They’ve been found and arrested. A sigh from someone and he feels good about them being found and arrested. Again a cup and a bendy straw is put to his lips and this time it is Lydia and Danny is standing next to her with a smile on his face. Stiles recognizes that the room is quiet except for the beeping of the machines. He opens his mouth a couple times and licks. Blinking blearily he sees smiles all around and he has a feeling of happiness as the room fades to black.

            Finally Stiles opens his eyes for more than a couple of minutes and he finds Allison and Isaac in his room playing cards across his bed. Isaac notices him first and Stiles puts that down to werewolf hearing but then Allison looks at him too. Must have been the machines. “Hey Stiles. You thirsty?” Allison says softly. Nodding, his head still feels full of cotton. Isaac is up with cup in hand before Stiles finishes nodding _. “Damn werewolf speed,”_ he thinks. He takes a sip and swallowing feels better, well at least not as painful.

            Yawning he tries to ask what happened but before he can Isaac smiles down at him. “Let me get your dad and Derek we sent them to the cafeteria for lunch.” Isaac leaves the room and he looks quizzically at Allison.

            “Well, might as well tell you. They moved you a couple hours ago from ICU to a regular room. Your nurse asked us to alert her when you fully woke up.” He saw her press the button hanging from the raised rail on his bed. “Scott, Lydia and Danny headed to your place to get clothes for you and your dad and then they were going to Derek’s. Derek, Dad, and John are in the cafeteria. Isaac and I have Stiles duty.” She smiled brightly.

            Before Stiles could say anything a different nurse came into the room. “Oh good Mr. Stilinski you are finally awake.” She came up to the bed and smiled down at him.

            “Umm hi.” He mumbled out.

            “Let’s try not talking for a bit okay. Your throat is still pretty raw from the tube they intubated you with.” Allison and Isaac snickered at that. “What?”

            “Usually we can’t get him to shut up.” Isaac was no longer his favorite. In fact, Stiles scowled at him and all he got was laughter. “Well, Stiles it is true.” He shrugged, but didn’t stop smiling.

            “Thanks.” Stiles rasped out.

            “Mr. Stilinski.” A warning from the nurse. When she turned to look at his chart and the monitors Stiles’ flipped both Allison and Isaac off which of course sent them into peals of laughter. “Warning goes for you two as well. Mr. Stilinski needs his rest and I will kick you out.”

            “Sorry.” They mumbled, sitting back down to continue playing cards trying to act normal.

            Once the nurse was done she smiled. “Now try and get some rest. You are still healing young man.”

            He nodded at her and waited until she was gone. Then with a rasping voice he said, “What the hell?”

            Before the other two could say anything the Sheriff and Derek arrived at his door. “Yes, Stiles. What the hell?” Derek asked.

 

To Be Continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have officially finished the story :) There will be 13 parts and then the epilogue for a total of 14 chapters :)
> 
> Thank you for reading all comments, concerns, critisisms, and kudos are welcome.
> 
> All errors are mine. So please let me know if I fell out of first POV or if I screwed it up :) Be kind to me this was a labor of love!!


	3. Derek POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Derek's POV (I am trying to go with both Stiles and Derek's POV and stay in their POV).
> 
> This is after John and Derek have had a talk.

                John and I enter the room to hear Stiles talking. Cutting him off I say, “I thought the nurse said to stay quiet?”

                Stiles glare at me was heated and John chuckles. “Looks like I won’t be the only one trying to keep him quiet anymore.” Everyone chuckles and Stiles continues to glare at us.

                Nodding my head at Isaac and Allison they both take the hint and get up to leave. Allison leans over and kisses Stiles’ on the cheek. “See you in a while Stiles.” Isaac waves as they both disappear through the door. John went to the door and closed it. Stiles’ look was confused and somewhat concerned. I could not help but smile down at my mate.

                “So Derek and I had a little talk, son. ”We both see Stiles pale and gulp. Grabbing the water, I help Stiles get a drink. Once he released the straw Stiles looks at both of us pointedly. “Well, I will say he is expressive in his silence.”

                Smiling I look at John. “Well, I have been informed my eyebrows have a language all their own.” We chuckle at the joke. John looks back to Stiles and I smile softly at his confusion. Pulling out the chair Isaac was sitting on, I sit down. John follows suit in Allison’s vacant seat. Now that  we’re sitting, it’s hard for Stiles to see us. So Stiles moved his bed up so he could see both of us and licks his lips. “We talked Stiles.”

                Stiles mouths silently at me, “And?”

                John looks at us carefully. “I have decided that there is no reason to be upset with Derek. We discussed how you tend to run head first into everything.” At least Stiles has the cheek to bow his head slightly and blush even though there was a doubt by both of us that he was really repentant. “Also it is possible that we discussed your inability to protect yourself sufficiently.” Stiles whips his head up and was about to say something when I put my hand over Stiles’ mouth. “No, son, you need to listen to us first.”

                It was amusing until Stiles licks my palm and then the amusement vanishes and I admit myself that I was aroused just from the touch of Stiles tongue on the palm of my hand. “Stiles!” There was no heat behind it and I’m pretty sure Stiles knows it. When I look at John the man had an eyebrow raised; sheepishly I smile, “He licked my palm.”

                “This is not making you look like the mature, young adult we were discussing Stiles.” John looks between the two of us and I am sure he has pretty much figured our relationship was one that was not just of friendship. It was the one topic we had opted not to discuss. “We were discussing where to go from here.”

                Smiling gently at Stiles I express softly, “In the even that you are paralyzed we are going to make the house wheelchair friendly. Danny has already done a small amount of research for us.” John nodded at me to continue, “Also, we have discussed the best place for you and the loft might be the best option while the renovations are going on at your house. Isaac has agreed to stay with your dad and you can have Isaac’s room.”

                It had been a difficult conversation. The last thing I want was for my mate to be unable to walk. We even discussed the likelihood of the bite curing Stiles potential nerve damage and spinal column bruising. It was a possibility but it was just as likely that it would not help. This was uncharted territory and both his father and I had decided to leave the decision up to Stiles if he was permanently paralyzed whether he wanted to try the bite or not. Stiles had always wanted to be human, but if the bite would cure him… All I knew was Stiles would research the hell out of it.

                “We also discussed the possibility of you taking self-defense classes and working on your gun permit.” Stiles tries to break in, but John holds up his hand. “Stiles, let us tell you what we discussed and then we can ‘talk,’” John makes air quotes around ‘talk.’ “Let us get through this. Okay, son?” We both look expectantly at Stiles. After almost a minute, Stiles nods his head. “Good. So we are going to have you take some classes. Chris has a couple of names–we can try–who work with paraplegics and there is no one going to stop the Sheriff from teaching his son how to shoot and protect himself after he was so viciously attacked in the woods.”

                Stiles face fell and both men raise their eyebrows. A silence fell while Stiles stares down at his hands. It took me covering Stiles hands for the young man to look back at us. “What is it?” Shaking his head Stiles squeezed my hand and waves for us to continue. “We are going to make this transition as easy as possible. If you are not paralyzed, which both John and I hope for, you still will be learning self-defense and shooting. Chris has volunteered to help with the weapons training as well.” Pausing I look at John who is staring at our hands, which are still squeezed together.

                Stiles looks at his dad and then back at me and sort of shrugs and grins smoothly.

                “This is something we will discuss at a later date gentlemen.” John spoke roughly like he was trying not to be angry. “It has been decided that you will be going to college in the fall. No matter what, paralyzed or walking, you will be going to school.” Taking a breath, John pauses and looks at me, I nod back at him. “You won’t be going unattended. No matter what school you choose, a pack member, most likely Isaac or Boyd will be with you. Derek has agreed to pay for their tuition to whichever institution you choose.”

                We both look at Stiles, who smiles brightly. We must look a little confused, but we both agreed to this and will make sure Stiles agrees to it as well. “Can I talk now?” He rasps it out quietly.

                Before either of us says yes, I pull out the notebook I have tucked into the back of my pants. “Use this!” Plopping it and a pen on the portable tray that was over the bed and shaking his head, Stiles looks at us with a small glare. “Yes, Stiles.”

                “No.” He crosses his arms over his chest finally letting go of my hand which was on his lap.

                “Then I guess we are done here.” John stood. “…Right, Derek?” Standing up I nod to John. “Then let’s go.” Turning, we have the door open and I was in the hallway with John right behind me when the pounding on the portable tray stops us. Stiles had knocked on the tray to get our attention. “Yes son?” Stiles points to the notebook and begins to write. With a smile and a touch to my shoulder we return to the room and wait while Stiles writes his thoughts down. Sitting back down in the chairs we had vacated John and I look at each other. Hoping our planning would not be too much for Stiles. He was not one to follow directions very well. Stiles was way too smart for his own good and that was something we both agreed on.

                “John, should we worry?” We were watching as Stiles contemplated and then wrote something else. He would look at us and then write something else. It wasn’t a lot, but there was some substance to it. Finally he put the notebook on the tray table and waves at me. “You want me to read it out loud?” A definitive yes nod from Stiles, “Okay. _‘First I will agree to most everything you said. Second self-defense is okay but I get better training from Derek and the wolves. That is my belief and I won’t back down from that. Third I am going to college here in town we cannot afford a big university even with the scholarships. Fourth I don’t want to be that far from my mate.’_ ” I gulped and looked up at John.

                “Stiles, this is not the time to discuss your mate.” John actually barked it out. “We are discussing how to deal with your future.”

                I rumble in my chest. My mate was so close, but so far. I have already decided nothing will happen until Stiles finishes college. Stiles deserves a normal enough life before the supernatural takes over. “…Dad!” Stiles let out a whine, “he is my future.” It was said with vehemence that neither of us expected. It threw each of us for a few moments. “Those are my answers. Take them or leave them.”

                “Genim Jonathon Stilinski you will listen to me.” John was getting angry I know I should stop him, but maybe this was something they needed to work out. Sure, they were basically discussing our future; however, I am still pretty convinced that Stiles would find someone else to love and that there would be no future for us. “We are dealing with your paralysis at the moment. When we know more about that we can and will discuss your mate. Derek?” He looked at me and I  nodded. At the moment this was not about me, it was about Stiles.

                “Et tu Derek?” Stiles grimaced as the pain lanced through him. My hand automatically reaches out for his throat to remove some of the pain from the area so he can talk. A minute or so later my throat hurt a bit from taking the pain, but nothing I cannot handle. “Thanks man. As I was saying,” Stiles’ voice much stronger and not as raspy, “I agree with your ‘ultimatums.’” Just like his father he air quoted ‘ultimatums.’ “But I am going to go to school here in Beacon Hills because this is where the pack will be.”

                Before Stiles could continue I cut him off somewhat irritably. “Where did you get into school Stiles?”

                “It isn’t important.” Shaking his head he looks at his Dad. “We don’t have the money.”

                “Genim.” John said angrily. “Answer Derek’s question. Or we will tear your room apart because I know you applied to several colleges.”

                I smirk. “All I need to do is call Scott and he will tell us where.” I know I was playing dirty, but Stiles future was important. It didn’t matter if he was paralyzed or not.

                “It doesn’t matter, Scott is a puppy. He won’t find the letters.” We both glare at the teen. “Dad I am sorry, but I won’t leave Derek.” It was the first time he said it out loud and I could hear his heartbeat pattering loudly and the machines by his bed started tripping, too. His father looks at the monitor like it was responsible for everything. “Now I know you have both talked about my future, but I should’ve been included in that conversation.” Stiles raises the hand with the IV in it and runs it through his hair. Meanwhile, he was licking his lips so I grab the water and offer him a drink. Which Stiles thankfully takes a few swallows from the water cup.

                “Stiles. You will go to college and we don’t need Scott I can find those letters just as easy. Also I know you told Scott where you want to go to school.” I had him there. The teenager looked ashamed. “I know you are worried about money and being paralyzed so far from home and your pack, but you will have either Isaac or Boyd with you.”

                “I’d rather have you.” Stiles said petulantly.

                I snort. “Isn’t going to happen ‘Genim.’ Your dad and I talked about most of the things that we were worried about. We might not have discussed mates, but I assure you I have already made the decision to allow you a real life away from the supernatural. You are going to school. We are not going to date until you are out of college.”

                “Derek!” He interjected.

                “Those are _MY_ rules Stiles.” I shrugged slightly.

                John smiled brightly. “I think that is fair.”

                “Of course you do.” Snarkily and rudely grumbled out of Stiles..

                “Young man!” His father was starting to show his anger and I wasn’t sure what I should do. Try and rein John in or let him run out of steam? “You are in _NO_ position to make demands or fight this. At this time you are 17 and under my roof. We will deal with this as a pack. Hell, I must be crazy to be thinking that way, but it is true. This will be dealt with by all of us. No matter the outcome. I am sure the others don’t need to know you and Derek are mates. I do admit I am surprised by Derek’s rules, but I am happy with them. So sue me.” He was frowning though.

                “It isn’t fair. You are both deciding my future and I am not even out of this damn bed. How the hell am I supposed to feel?” Stiles was actually angry, his cheeks flushed, and his voice strong.

                I took a breath, and when John looks at me, helplessly I shrug. Letting Stiles stew for a minute or two while he got his wits about him I state. “I _think_ less than 18 hours ago you were bleeding out in the woods. Shot twice in the stomach by hunters. I _think_ that your father has been very lenient considering you are currently confined to this bed because you are paralyzed.” It is gritted out. Taking a breath and scrubbing a hand over my face I looked at Stiles. “I _think_ we both have baggage and I admit mine is as big as yours. Your father is not to blame for my rules. My baggage is.” Scratching my neck and shaking my head I continued, “I _think_ I want to be everything you deserve and it isn’t just my rules; rather me that I want to be healthy for you.”

                Both of the Stilinski men stare at me and I feel myself blush. “Umm, yeah.” John said. “Whatever Derek’s reasons, he has them. I for one am glad he does. You are young, Stiles. Your whole life is ahead of you. We need to get through this first challenge and then we can move to the next one. Deal?”

                Stiles nodded and I feel a little unhappy for a moment or two, but I accept the feeling and let it pass. This was about my mate’s health and happiness and that was what mattered. Stiles reached his hand out to me and I automatically take it in mine. It feels warm and calloused, but still moving; unlike his legs. I squeeze Stiles hand tightly in mine for a moment when I realize, belatedly, that Stiles could be like this forever. All their plans to make it easier on Stiles and the truth of it is, Stiles is 17 years old and this was still all my fault. Sure it was Peter biting Scott that brought Stiles into the supernatural world, but I am in charge of the pack’s safety. It was me who did not clear the Preserve. (Reserve?)

                “Dad, can I talk to Derek for a few?” John looked at me and saw there was something up. His face was almost ashen and John rubbed his neck.

                John stood up and looked between the two of us. “I’m going to go get some coffee. You have some time, but you do need rest your voice.” He petered off when I reached out and leeched more pain from Stiles’ throat automatically. “Okay that is never going to stop being weird. I’ll be back later.” His dad said, closing the door behind him. It was then that Stiles looked down at our clasped hands.

                “Spill it.” It was said softly and with a bit of nervous energy behind it.

                It comes out more broken than intended when I sob, “You’re broken and it’s my fault.”

                “Come here you idiot.” Stiles pulled at my Henley to get me to move closer. Finally, I go with it so Stiles is holding my head to his chest. “Not your fault Derek,” running his fingers through my dark hair, “if anyone is to blame it would be the hunter who shot me. Not you, never you.”

                Tears were leaking out my eyes without my damn permission. “I can’t lose you too Stiles. You need to live because I have damn near killed you on several occasions.”

                A mirthless chuckle comes from Stiles mouth. “You haven’t tried to kill me personally; although, those first few months I would agree with you, but not anymore. No, you are good to me. The pack and you protect me.” A small press of lips in my hair, “You’re always trying to keep my schemes from causing havoc. Derek you have nothing to take the blame for.” The last was said softly into my hair.

                “I could have lost you. You could be paralyzed forever Stiles. Doesn’t that frighten you?” Raising his eyes, he looks at me and I am dumbfounded to see a soft smile on Stiles’ face. “What is this?”

                “As long as I have you I am fine.” Kissing my forehead Stiles pulls back. “It is when we are when apart that makes us the weakest Derek. Without you I am nothing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I beta read myself, so ALL mistakes are mine and mine alone. Thank you :) and please let me know if I missed an glaring errors.
> 
> Concrit, kudos, and comments are more than welcome.
> 
> I have officially finished :) I hope you continue to enjoy the story. As usual I have school so I am a little preoccupied, but I will try to keep posting every couple of days.
> 
> ***Edit: I have found a wonderful Beta who is helping me immensely. So hopefully with school and her wonderful help I will be able to get this up in a timely manner.***


	4. Stiles' POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles' POV (I will be alternating between Stiles and Derek for all the rest of this story except the epilogue) and he is sadly dealing with a troubled Derek and his own shit right now. Being paralyzed can be hard on a man. Out of character as Stiles IS on morphine and will be, well you'll be able to tell when he isn't :)
> 
> Enjoy!!

Feeling the pain and anguish transferring through our bond–I had never seen Derek cry, not even when we finally had a proper funeral for Laura. Now the other man was releasing tears and all I want to do is wipe them away and kiss the trail down his tear-stained cheeks. “Derek…” I pull gently at Derek’s chin, “Look at me. Come on.”

Finally Derek looked up. “What Stiles? What can you say that will make this better?” The older man waved at my useless legs.

Smiling tenderly, “I love you Derek. And my legs will be dealt with if and when they need to be. Right now we are merely waiting for the swelling to go down.” I said, looking at his eyes and feeling the anguish from Derek. My thumb rubbed the tears from his cheeks. “Nothing is in stone. Hell, Derek I run with werewolves. If I can no longer run,” shrugging slowly, “well, then we will deal with that too. Okay?”

“Stiles, you should be pissed or upset or hurting.” Derek looked a bit incredulously at me. “Why aren’t you?”

Sighing, I release Derek who sits on the edge of the bed staring at me. “I am calm because I need to be. If I freak out, then I will be having panic attacks all over the place. So I am working on my Zen here Derek. Also, so far since I woke up I have been told what my life will be like and I find I am a tad pissed off that my father and mate have made all these plans for me without asking for my input. Pissed doesn’t even cover it. Would you rather me be pissed off at you and Dad? Or about my legs? I can’t do anything about my legs right now. I can’t do anything about the plans you and Dad have made. I can’t walk Derek. There is nothing from my belly button down. Don’t you think I am panicking about that? I am, but I also know what that particular road leads to. Been there done that.” Taking a breath I look at Derek.

“You see I am remaining calm because it is all I have. Well, I have some righteous anger going too! Right now that anger is at the hunter who shot me. At you and Dad and the others for treating me like I don’t have a mind and planning my future. At my legs because I can’t feel them, but mostly I am pissed at myself for getting shot. However,” holding up my hand when Derek tries to interject, “none of that matters at the moment. I am working on remaining calm so I don’t fucking lose it.” Ducking my head and breathing deep, “I don’t have a laptop to do research. I can’t move. I think I pissed myself, too! I need to remain calm, it is all I can do right now. You are upset. Dad is upset. Everyone is upset enough for me. Why bother wasting my healing energy to get angry or panic?” My throat was starting to hurt.

Derek must have seen something on my face. “…Drink! And no more long speeches.” He holds the cup with the straw up for me. I know this link goes both ways, but it feels like Derek does not feel it as deeply or as appropriately as I do. Now I know that maybe he does. “I know you are holding on tightly Stiles, but know you can come to me, for anything.” His voice is soft and gentle like he wants me to understand something important, something that I am missing.

Taking a substantial swallow from the cup of water I pull my head back. I close my eyes because I am suddenly so tired. Well, not sleepy tired, but emotionally drained. Noticing Derek put the cup back on the tray table I start to speak. “Derek.” I start, but his hand covers my mouth.

“No more Stiles. I can feel your energy. Damn that is so weird to say.” He shakes his head slightly. “Yes, I can feel the calm in you and the fear, but you are tired. I want you to try and get some rest.” I shake my head and he leaves his hand where it is. “No, this is not a negotiation.” With his other hand he presses the nurse’s call button. “You will rest.”

Licking his palm again he makes a face at me, but doesn’t move it. When the nurse comes in two minutes later she sees Derek with his hand over my mouth and me glaring at him and the stubborn son of a bitch has a smirk on his lips. “Is everything okay in here Mr. Stilinski?”

“Stiles here is feeling tired, but is refusing to rest. Also he is having some issues with panic.” Derek smiles brightly at the nurse.

She just raises an eyebrow at his hand over my mouth. “Is that true Mr. Stilinski?” The son of a bitch nods my head for me. Stupid werewolf strength!!

Smiling she looks at me softly. “I’ll go get something to help you calm down. Do you feel you are having trouble sleeping?” This time the stupid Alpha shakes my head for me. “Okay. I will be back in a few minutes.”

When she leaves the room Derek finally removes his hand from my mouth. I hiss out, “bastard!”

“Now Stiles, you know I know who my father is.” The son of a bitch just raises an eyebrow at me.

“I do not need anything to keep me calm! I am doing fine on my own.” I bunch the blanket in my hands as I make fists.

Derek reaches out and covers one of my fists. “Stiles take the help. You don’t need to hold yourself so tight.”

“Says the man who keeps _everything_ close to the breast,” I raise an eyebrow myself. “I am doing okay Derek. Why did you do that?”

“Because I can feel the fear and panic in you Stiles; you are on the edge and just about lost it with your little speech to me.” He clutched my fist. “Take the meds Stiles. Let the medical system help you. You don’t need to struggle. Please Stiles? It will only help with keeping you calm.”

Sadly he is making sense. It is taking a lot of my control to keep calm and not snap at everyone. “…Fine.” I can feel his relief as much as I see it. “But could you and Dad stop making decisions for me?”

“That is fair. And I will see if I can get your Mac Book to you so you can do research and homework for yourself.” Derek smiled quietly at me.

“…Deal.”

The nurse came in interrupting us, “This won’t make you too tired, this is Ativan. It will just help you with the panic,” she comforted, pushing the needle into my IV bag port. “You might feel tired, which is normal. If you do I suggest you take a nap. The more rest you get the better your chances are.” I huff out a cynical laugh at that. She presses the plunger and puts the medicine into my IV. I watch what she does. Hoping there is no air bubble or anything that could kill me. Yeah I am a sour son of a bitch, but I am already dealing with paralysis.

Looking a little concerned Derek looks from the nurse to me. “…Stiles?”

“I’m good.” It is a lie and he doesn’t say anything, at least not with the nurse in the room.

“It will take a few minutes to take affect Mr. Stilinski.” She takes the syringe and places it in the sharps container on the wall. Moving around the room she grabs my chart and proceeds to check and record my information while waiting for the Ativan to take effect. I watch her move around and check the machines. Derek continues to sit on the bed next to me and she says nothing when she reaches over me for the cup of water. “I’ll refill this.” She puts the chart back and exits the room.

Staring at Derek he smirks at me. “Is it taking effect?”

“Why do you ask?” I have had Ativan before and it does help keep the panic in the distance, but it always feels like it is lurking just under something ready to attack.

“You are smiling a little dopily.” He laughs. “It’s kind of cute.”

“Thanks old man.” But he does not take anything from it. In fact, the shit grins at me. “I feel better.” I have to concede he had a good idea. “Thanks.”

“Hurt to say that?” We both laughed. Our relationship was definitely not built on ‘thank yous’ or ‘your welcomes’. It was built on mutual respect and saving each other’s asses.

“No, you shit.” Squeezing my hands gently brought me back to the fact he was still holding my hands. It was enough to make me panic a little bit. My heart rate must have jumped because Derek looked concerned. “It’s nothing.”

“What is it Stiles?”

The nurse comes back with the cup of water. “How are you now Mr. Stilinski?” She places it on the tray table.

“Better. Thank you.” Derek can hear the lie, but she can’t.

She nodded in an authoritative way, “If you need me please call. I am here to make things easier for you.”

“Thank you.” I was being as nice as I can.

Standing at the end of the bed she smiles. “You’re more than welcome young man.” With that she leaves the room and closes the door after her.

Derek’s smile fades. “What is it?” He is looking carefully at me.

“Nothing,” He growls at me. “Fine I was starting to panic because she saw us holding hands.”

From Derek came a soft smile. “She didn’t mind Stiles. I am sure.”

“How can you be sure?” I am nervous, “My own dad doesn’t want to talk about it.”

This time Derek actually snickers. “Stiles, do you want to know about your dad’s romantic life?”

I shudder, “Eww, no I don’t.” Derek gives me a pointed look, “Oh, duh. I am a complete idiot.” Both of us laugh.

“I don’t think you are an idiot and I suspect we are going to be sat down and John is going to ‘discuss’ this with us.” Using an air quote with one hand since he still had my hands clutched in his hand, “But right now all we want is you better.”

Nodding slowly I could feel the pseudo feeling of calmness from the Ativan. One reason I did not take anti-anxiety meds was the feeling of being shut down like this or numb. Like my emotions were in another separate body of mine. “Hey. How did you know about the panic attacks? I never told you.” In fact, Scott and Allison were the only ones who knew anything about it. “…Scott or Allison?”

“Well, Scott a while ago, but I could feel it through our bond. You were getting panicky.” Derek touched my face. “You need to rest Stiles.”

“I’m fine Derek.” The truth of it I was more than fine. The meds always made sure of that, but I just did not want to be left alone. My head was a pretty scary place at the moment. I needed something to do. Turning my hands I felt Derek intertwine our hands together.

“Want to tell me the truth?”

I shook my head, “It’s nothing.” A low rumble erupts in the room. “I am not one of your beta’s Derek. That doesn’t scare me or force me to tell you the truth.” I want to get angry, but the Ativan is making it impossible.

“Stiles,” pausing and leaning forward so our foreheads are connected, “Your heartbeat is telling me something is wrong, that you are lying to me. I can also feel your emotions. It is getting stronger. I feel your worry and concern. Is this about this?” Squeezing our hands, “Or something else?”

Sighing and looking into his eyes which are closer than have ever been. My mind starts thinking what it would be like to kiss Derek. Would his lips be soft and gentle? Or chapped and crushing? “It’s nothing, really Derek. I am just trying to not let my head get away from me. It is a little scary in there right now.”

Slowly Derek brings our lips together. It is soft and gentle. “…Stiles.” He breathes out. “We won’t leave you alone with your thoughts. As much as you want, I will be here. So will the rest of the pack and your Dad.” Kissing him again, this time Stiles turns his head so their noses do not nose kiss. It is much better the second time.

We sat kissing softly and sweetly on the bed. Of course the door opens and that is when the betas come falling into the room. Cat calls and whistles from the group as I blush almost as deep as Derek does, _“oh my god I have never seen Derek blush.”_ I think to myself. _“He looks so young.”_ To the monsters that interrupted our private time I glare. “Can I help you?”

Every face turns to look at me. I am partially hidden by Derek’s smiling face. It is Lydia who speaks first. “Well, according to Boyd the pack was suddenly feeling extraordinarily happy. Then Isaac blushed. So I, being the genius, figured you two had gotten your head out of your asses and finally did something about all the sexual tension.”

“Hey,” I glare at her.

Everyone, but Derek laughs. That is why he is my favorite. Even my puppy Isaac laughed. “Anyway, we admit to nothing, but being very nosy betas.” She smiled and the others nodded.

It is then that I notice a couple people are absent. “Where are Scott and Allison?”

This time the smiles were all around. “On a secret mission.” Isaac said.

Boyd nodded and smiled brightly, “But we think you will approve.” His smile got brighter. “...Mom.”

I grumbled at that. Everyone else laughed, “You too Boyd?” The darker man looks proud of himself.

“Your dad went into the station and Scott and Allison are running a few errands.” Lydia smiled brightly from her side of the bed. “But everyone will be back in time for dinner.”

Grinning, Isaac lays his hand on my foot, but I do not feel it. I only saw him do it. “We have plans. So please don’t spoil them.”

I sighed and licked my lips. Derek had been watching me and picked up the cup and I took a sip. Once I was done he put the cup back on the tray table. “I won’t, but you guys better be good.”

Almost as if they had rehearsed it the three of them said, “Yes, Mom.”

“I am going to kill you all.” But there was no heat to my words, just laughter.

“Actually,” Isaac looked at Lydia. “We came to steal Derek for a few minutes.” Involuntarily my heart began to race and everyone in the room heard it. The machines left nothing to be desired. “Me and Boyd are going to stay, but Lydia needs Derek.”

“…Stiles?” Derek was asking me if I would be okay. I nod because I can handle being alone, just not for too long. “Okay Lydia. Tell me what’s going on.” Kissing me once more before standing up, Derek follows Lydia out of the room.

It is hard for me to lay here and not stare at Isaac’s hand which has not moved. Now that I look, Boyd’s hand is on my other foot and they have black veins drifting up their arms. “Umm guys?”

“Lydia had this idea.” Boyd says in that quiet voice of his. “So we called Deaton. Lydia said if we can take pain and heal, why not the other way around.” I had never thought of that. “So we are concentrating on sending you werewolf mojo.” I had to smile at having my words thrown back in my face.

“Really Boyd? Quoting the master?” I was failing a little bit. I could not feel their hands, but that the pack was willing to weaken themselves to try this, that was amazing.

“No.” Isaac smirks and sometimes I swear that boy could be pure evil with that look. “Mom, we quoted you.”

I point at Isaac, then at Boyd, and wave my hands around; not even very sure which I am making the promise about. Whether it is the healing mojo or the smart ass ‘Mom’ shit. “When I get out of here I will find a way to repay you. I swear it.”

Boyd grins and Isaac smirks. But neither man says anything. They have their hands on my feet and continue to concentrate on what they are doing. I close my eyes and pray for salvation. Maybe their werewolf mojo magic will help? Breathing deep, I concentrate on the healing energy they are pushing into my body. Deaton once told me to believe and I believe.

I do not know how long I close my eyes for, but I know I have slept. When I open my eyes, Boyd and Isaac are gone and Lydia is sitting with a book in one of the chairs. “Did I fall asleep?”

“Yeah, been a couple of hours. You need your rest.”

I nodded. “It didn’t work. I still can’t feel my legs.” I say softly.

She smiles quietly. “We weren’t healing you to walk. We were healing the swelling in your back. Deaton said it was worth a try. Hopefully it quickened the process, but it won’t fully reverse it. According to Melissa you are lucky it didn’t sever your spinal cord. The bullet was that close.” I try to interrupt, but she holds up a hand. “Your Dad doesn’t know and we aren’t going to tell him. He doesn’t need to know how close you came to really being permanently paralyzed. Right now we are just hoping we sped up the healing process and get the swelling to go down quicker.” Finally she uses her hand in a go-ahead motion letting me know I can talk now.

But everything I was going to say goes out of my head. “Thanks.” It is pitiful, but it is all I have.

Lydia puts her book down. “It was Isaac’s idea. He said that Deaton once told him how to take the pain from a wounded dog. And he was afraid to ask Deaton if the reverse was true. When the Alpha’s were here he remembered the thought because they had placed those memories in your head.” I really did not like being reminded of that time. When the Alpha’s had been here it had been a snowball rolling downhill it just kept getting bigger and more out of control until Derek finally killed Deucalion and Kali. “So he mentioned it again because we were brainstorming ideas. Danny went home to get to work on the home and wheelchair stuff your dad, Derek and Danny discussed. Scott and Allison should be back soon. Isaac and Boyd went back to the loft to eat and rest.”

“So it’s just us?” I was sad I really missed the pack already.

Shaking her head no she smiled softly. “No, Derek is here and so is Melissa. But he needed to shower and she offered to let him use the employee’s changing room. Your dad will be back soon too. Everyone will back for dinner, but Derek refused to leave.” She saw my blush. Lydia did not need to know how worried I was about being left alone.

“Thank you Lydia.” I do not know what else to say. I just lean my head back and stare at the ceiling; I may want another hit of Ativan. I am feeling the panic come back, but I do not really want the pack knowing about the anxiety. I kind of wish Derek was here. It isn’t like I cannot handle this on my own, but I find it easier when he is here. Closing my eyes I let my feelings poor through our bond. Allowing my worry and concern and anxiety go through I find it being embraced and the feeling of love coming back through the bond. It feels like a living breathing thing. I must make a noise or something.

“…Stiles?” Lydia’s voice is quiet.

Opening my eyes I look at her. “…Hmm?”

“Are you okay?” Her hazel eyes soft.

“Yeah, it’s just this thing is so new between Derek and I. I just am not sure what the bond is going to do.” Sighing I lick my lips. Lydia stood up and got me the water and held it out for me to grab. She did not prescribe to treating me any differently I could see, which was nice. After taking a couple of swallows I take a breath. Moving the tray table within my reach I was able to put the cup down myself. “Thanks.”

Hesitating, turning her head, and pushing her hair out of the way Lydia spoke quietly. “Tell me about the bond. What is it like?”

I huff out a laugh. “It is like sharing feelings. I know when he is happy or sad or loves me.”

“…Love?” Her hazel eyes light up. “Love, Stiles?”

Bowing my head I can feel the blush on my cheeks. “Yes. I am pretty sure I love him. And I think he loves me.”

“Good. You both deserve happiness.” I can see a hint of sadness in her eyes. “You both have pined long enough.”

“Ha Ha Lydia. I think I did very well at hiding my pining.”

Lydia laughed heartily. “Not so much, Stilinski. I mean the wolves and I figured it out months ago.” Flipping her hair again she smiled gloriously. This look was why I had loved Lydia Martin since she beat me in the spelling bee in the second grade. Her smile lit up rooms.

“I did very well at hiding it. It isn’t my fault that wolves and redheads are nosey!” I huff.

Her laugh makes me giddy. I may no longer be in love with Lydia she will always hold a special place in my heart. “Stiles one thing you are not is discreet… Or subtle… Or low-key… Or inconspicuous.”

Cutting her off or we might move into SAT words, I conceded, “Okay, okay, okay. I get it. I am about as subtle as a baseball bat to the back of the head. I get it.” I snarked at her, “I did try to be discreet about it. Derek is older and well he is important to all of us and I didn’t want to do anything to upset the pack dynamic.”

Looking at her nails and then back up at me she beamed. “Stiles, I love you like a brother, but you are poor at hiding your feelings. When you love you go big. You can’t help it.”

The door opened and Derek walked in. “And I wouldn’t change a thing.”

 

 

To Be Continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish to thank my beta's Diva0789 and StaceyK1968 for ALL their wonderful input. I will own ALL mistakes :)
> 
> Please feel free to make comments, concrit, kudos and whatever your heart desires. The author enjoys the mail :)


	5. Derek's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek's POV - Stiles is having some ups and downs.

Smiling down at Stiles I can’t help but beam. He is blushing and grinning. “Did it help you?”

“I feel a little more energized, but it didn’t help the healing.” I saw his eyes drop down and felt the tug of sadness through our connection.

Lydia interrupted us. “I told him this could quicken the process, but it wouldn’t reverse the process entirely.”

Moving back to where I had been sitting before, I sit back down next to Stiles on the bed. “How are you doing? I felt some anxiety. Do you need more Ativan?”

He nodded to me. “I think it might be a good idea.” Looking at his hands he looked up sheepishly. “I fell asleep last time.”

“Maybe they will give you less this time?” I brush my thumb across his cheek.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Lydia smile and open her book. “We can ask, right?”

“…Definitely.” I push the nurse call button. It is not that I want him to fall asleep, but I do not want him to have a panic attack. Lydia filled me in on their plans for dinner and to help Stiles get through his first night in the hospital after surgery. The plan is simple.  To make the room a little more like home and help him be more comfortable. And also pizza for dinner. Isaac and Boyd have that covered. John is bringing the drinks. Scott and Allison are bringing his computer and some clothes. Danny will be bringing some movies to watch. The pack is taking care of Stiles.

When the nurse enters she smiles brightly. “Good to see you are awake, Mr. Stilinski. How can I help you?” It was a different nurse from earlier.

Quietly, which is something Stiles is not, Stiles asks, “Can I have something for anxiety?”

Pulling out his chart she did a small check and smiled. “Yes, we can do that. I’ll be right back.” Turning she left the room. Taking Stiles hand in mine I smile reassuringly. He closes his eyes and I can feel the worry. Fears and nerves are getting bad again. I had not realized how hard he was holding on to maintain control. His hand is shaking somewhat in mine, but I don’t say anything, just send him some comfort through our link and hope it will be enough.

The room is relatively noiseless while we wait for the nurse’s return; no other sounds than the sounds of the machines and Lydia turning pages in her book. In a soft voice Lydia says, “We will bring you your homework, Stiles.” I had been paying attention to the machines and Stiles’ heartbeat and missed him opening his eyes. He was looking at Lydia and the book she was reading. “I know you are ahead, but it would really suck if my only competition for valedictorian didn’t continue to make me strive to be better.” Her  glossed lips smiled gently.

Stiles chuckled out a laugh, “sure thing, but you do know I won’t be here very long. No matter what the outcome. I will be at home or at Derek’s. Then we can do study sessions where I show you my supreme awesomeness.”

“Oh, I know that Stilinski.” She smiled brighter, but it did not quite reach her hazel eyes. “You better bring it!” I do not know why we laughed, maybe the tension or worry, but we did laugh at the lameness of her joke.

“Well, maybe we can switch you over to online classes?” I mention softly.

He shakes his head forcefully. “Oh. Hell no. I am finishing school. I have 5 months left. I am _SO_ going to be valedictorian and if I have to roll up to the podium to do it. I will!” The look of determination on his face is in contrast to the anxiety and fear I feel through our bond. I am going to have to talk to Deaton about our bond. If it gets any stronger there will be no way to hide anything.

“It was just a suggestion, Stiles.” Gently, I touch his shoulder.

“You could take the online classes until the quarter, while you are getting used to things, and then come back in April after break.” Lydia never looked up from her book and I could see Stiles was actually thinking it over. She gave him options that I did not think of.

Before he could decide the nurse returned with his medication. “Here you go young man.”

She went to put it in the IV. “Can I only have half?” It was quiet. “I fell asleep last time and I don’t want to sleep.”

“I wish I could, but you also need your rest. The doctor only prescribed a milligram, which isn’t much.” She went ahead and put the needle into the port of the IV and we all watched her push the plunger. When she was finished she capped the syringe and put it in the sharps container. “By the way, my name is Gloria. Feel free to call if you need me.” With that, Gloria left the room.

Stiles looked a little sulky. “You okay?”

“Yeah, I just didn’t want to sleep.” Derek can feel his mate calming, but feels the sadness too.

“Stiles, your rest is important.” Lydia said, this time twirling her red hair. “If you sleep you sleep. I didn’t let Boyd and Isaac draw the mustache on you while you slept last time. I won’t let them do it this time either.” Her mouth twitched up in a smirk.

“Uh huh Uh!”

In a droll voice I say, “Very articulate there Stiles.”

“Dude I may not have the facial hair the rest of you do, but I do have some!” He crossed his arms in defiance. “Besides, it’s not like Boyd and Isaac have all that much themselves.”

Lydia’s laughter was bright. “Oh, Stiles you already have your better half and he has enough facial hair for both of you.”

“Hey!” I bark out much to Stiles delight. He starts laughing at Lydia’s joke and I find I cannot help but laugh along with them.

The door opens and Danny comes in. “Did I miss a party?” Chuckling in his easy way and with his dimples showing Danny closes the door behind him.

Laughing, Stiles says, “No, Derek’s facial hair,” which sends both Lydia and Stiles into more giggles.

Noticing the clock over Danny’s head I see it is just after 5 and the others should be showing up soon. I  also saw that Danny came in empty handed. Raising an eyebrow at the Hawaiian man, Danny smirks and nods his head toward the door. “I’m going to go outside in the hallway. I’ll be right back.”

“Don’t run away dude. I was joking.” Stiles looks a little startled.

I lean forward and kiss his lips with a tender touch; still amazed I can do this with him. “I’m going to see if Melissa is out there and chat with her for a minute.” Leaning my forehead against his I double check in a gentle voice,  “Okay?”

Stiles smiles brightly and I can feel he is calming down. “…Yeah. Okay.” He leans in for another kiss, which I oblige him with. “Don’t go too far.”

“…Promise.” Leaning back I stand up from the bed. “Besides, Danny is here, don’t you want to talk to him?”

“Yeah...” The smile is bright and I can tell he is trying to put on a brave front. I think the others see it too.

Dimples’ shining, the taller boy grins with genuine affection, something that Stiles really needs- normalcy. “…Yeah, Stilinski, what about me?”

“Danny, my man, you know I love you, but Derek is the shit for me.” I actually blush at that. Moving to the door Danny sits in the chair. I keep ignoring him and sit on the bed with Stiles. Admittedly, I sneak out while Stiles and Danny get into a conversation of cheating werewolves,  Lacrosse and Track and Field.

Moving to the nurse’s station I take a moment and then I see Gloria. “Can you tell me if Melissa McCall is on duty tonight?”

“Sure.” Turning to her computer she clicks a few keys and smiles up. “She is down on the 2nd floor tonight, hon.”

“Thank you, Gloria.” Moving toward the elevators I head for the 2nd floor. When the elevators open there are the rest of the wolves and food. “Oh good, I was about to go get your Mom, Scott.”

“No worries man.” He smirked with his brown eyes all light. “I called her from the parking lot. She knows we are here.”

“Excellent.” . “Stiles might be more comfortable in clothes before we all crash in on him.”

Allison smiled brightly,  “got it. The Sheriff will be here at 5:30. So let’s get him changed and start the party.”

There were nods all around and Boyd said gruffly, “Do we want to change him or have his nurse do it?”

“Shit, I didn’t think about that.” I really had not, I figured Scott and I could help Stiles change, but he is not supposed to move around a lot. “We’d better ask.” Turning on my heel and heading toward Gloria I pose, “Umm Gloria. We have a problem.”

She smiled and snickered. “Well, if that is pizza I can think of one problem.”

I groaned. “I know it isn’t allowed, but it’s his first night and we want him to feel cared for.”

Nodding she smiles at us. “What do you need?”

Moving forward, Scott holds up the duffle bag. “We brought him some clothes. My mom told me what he might be able to wear and what he wouldn’t be able to wear.”

“So you need help changing him?” She was quick on the uptake. I think we all were nodding and grinning. “Well, let me see what you brought and what we can do about this.” Scott handed over the duffle bag and she and another nurse headed to a desk in the back of the nurse’s station. Tuning her out, I eavesdropped on Stiles in his room. He and Danny were discussing something science related and Lydia was still reading. The turning of the pages gave that away.

The group was standing and waiting. In the distance I heard the elevator ding, but was concentrating on Stiles and his heartbeat. It was slightly elevated but I think that was due to his excitement. “Kids...” John had arrived and I turned to look at him. He was still in uniform with a couple of six packs under his arms. “What’s going on?”

The two nurses came up at that time. “We will help Mr. Stilinski change. You did pretty good young man.” Scott actually blushed; the big puppy. Now Stiles has me doing it. Referring to Scott as a puppy, I am going to kick him twice for good measure!

Danny and Lydia came out of Stiles’ room and the group stood around chatting amongst themselves.  “How is he?” John asked as he had come up beside me.

“He is scared. Allowed them to give him another shot of Ativan,” I added.  I do not stop watching the door, since I am half listening to the two nurses in there helping him change. I must have spooked John because I was at the door to Stiles’ room in a hurry.

“Derek?”  John asked, majorly concerned.

I turn to look from the room and everyone is looking at me. “Sorry.” I grin sheepishly as I rub my neck. “He’s scared and I just reacted.” My walk back to them is a little shameful, “sorry guys. It was the bond.” The wolves just nodded and the humans smirked at me. John on the other hand raised an eyebrow at me and a soft smile adorned his lips. Now I had the grace to blush.

“We never did discuss the bond Derek.” John was smiling mischievously, “but we have time for that discussion later.”

The blush reached the tips of my ears, “Yes, sir.” John laughs at me.

A few minutes of comfortable silence and the wolves slowly began to move toward the door and the humans recognizing that they were aware of the happenings in the room followed them. The group was in the middle of the hallway when Melissa joined them from the opposite direction of the elevator banks. “How is it going?” She directed the question at the group.

Scott smiles brightly. “Mom, almost time. They are just about done changing Stiles. We are going to have so much fun.”

“Not too much fun Scott.” John warned. “He still needs his rest.”

“No worries. Grumpy the Alpha will make sure we are out of there when visiting hours are over.” This was from Allison who was smiling brightly at her ‘Stilesism’. Everyone laughs at that. Even I did because we need to be happy and relaxed when we went in there. Already worried, Stiles was scared too. I could only guess why, but I think it was something to do with the nurses moving him. Stiles was not able to do much but use his arms and torso to help himself.

“Yes. As Grumpy the Alpha I will make sure all the kids have left at 7:30.” I reassured,  smiling at John.

Melissa frowns a little. “But visiting hours are over at 8.” I grin a nice big feral grin at her. “Oh, I see.” Everyone laughs.

When the nurses come out they see the group. Gloria smiles at them while the other nurse nods and heads back to the nurse’s station. “Okay, he is changed and comfortable. If he falls asleep, please let him rest. He is also in a bit of pain. The morphine is helping and I am going to be checking with the doctor if it can be upped a microgram.” Stepping in front of me she nods at me. “I am expecting you to make sure that everyone leaves if he should fall asleep.”

“…Yes ma’am. If I don’t his father will.” I gesture to John who waves at Gloria.

“Good.” Gloria heads through the group. “Try and not go too crazy in their kids.” She is 40 if she is a day. “There are other patients on this floor.” With that she leaves them.

Scott is closest to the door and it appears Danny came up with a bag from somewhere and they look at me. Shrugging I let them know I do not have a clue. “Yeah, go in.” I wait on all the others to go in and John and I are the last in the hallway. We can hear Stiles’ laughter out in the hallway. “Well, let’s hope this works.”

John squeezes my shoulder and heads inside. I stand just inside the door and watch the group. There are bodies all over the room and the wolves are purposely touching Stiles’ legs like Lydia had suggested. Using the party as another way to take his pain and force healing energy into Stiles. Let’s hope this idea helps.

 

To Be Continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank my lovely beta's Diva0789 and StaceyK1968 for all your wonderful help on this chapter. I appreciate it.
> 
> Please comments, concrits, and kudos are most welcome.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	6. Stiles' POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles' POV. He is still struggling with paralysis and Derek is there for him. There is mention of Kate.

“Don’t think I don't know what you were up to Derek.” Opening my eyes, I see Derek sitting reading a book in the chair near the head of my bed.

“What are you talking about?”

Smirking at him, I say, “The party was wonderful, but I am talking about how Isaac, Boyd, and you kept touching me. Not that I am complaining, but is this more healing? I had enough morphine earlier to keep the pain at bay. So you guys going to keep up with the healing?”

Derek shakes his head. “It wasn't on purpose, you know we are tactile.” I give him a look of disbelief. With a sheepish look he says. “Well, now that I can touch you, I am not going to stop. I can’t speak for Boyd and Isaac.” He reaches out and takes my hand, slotting our fingers together and I can feel myself blush.

This is a different Derek Hale and I think I love it. Before our bond he would touch shoulders or arms to hold us back or just lend us support. After our bond, I feel the smug satisfaction from him and the joy at him being able to touch me. “Umm, yeah,” I lower my eyes and blush with a vengeance. Derek tugs at our fingers and I look at him. Raising an eyebrow at me, Derek just gives me a gentle smile. “Sorry.” I apologize.

“Why?” He asks me.

How do I tell him that I feel the desire for him to touch me all over, but I do not feel the _desire_? “I guess I’m just getting used to this.” His eyebrow lowers, but he does not call me on the lie. “I think the morphine is screwing with my responses more I’d like it to.”

Tilting his head and raising an eyebrow he questions “How do you mean?”

“Oh my God!” I blush a deeper red and I am sure if he lifted my tee shirt he would see the blush went all the way down my chest.

“Oh.” Then I see it hit him. “OH!” I give him a stupid nod. “Stiles the medicines and the paralysis will do that.”

As quick as a whip I am angry. “I don’t want it too. I mean _seriously_! I have you as someone. God this is embarrassing. I can’t even fuck you Derek. Or make love to you. I can’t curl my legs around you. I can’t get on my knees for you. I can’t fucking do any of that because I can’t feel my legs or my ass or my dick! I am fucking useless. I can’t believe you are still even here. I mean holy fuck, I am pretty useless and pathetic now. What you always thought of me. I am the _human_ member of the pack. Now I am not even that!”

A hand covers my mouth and cuts off my diatribe. “Stop it.” Derek stares into my eyes,“…Stiles, just breathe.” I take a breath through my nose… Then another one and finally, a third one. When my heart stops racing,.. Derek removes his hand. “Better?” I nod, now even more embarrassed than I was before. “Stiles...” He lifts my chin to look him in the eyes. “You are my mate. I want you no matter what is happening to your body. Stiles, I love you. I am sure that I am going to love you forever. We are in this together. Just like everything before this. It is us and the pack against world. Okay?”

Lowering my eyes and with hesitation, I nod. I feel stupid for my outburst now. “You, umm, really love me?” Derek kisses my forehead and it is then I notice he had moved from the chair to sitting next to me on the bed. He must have moved during my freak out.

“Yes Stiles, I have fought it for a while. After Kate…” He stops. Without a second thought I pull his head down so I can connect our lips. Kissing him with all the love I feel; I lose a little bit of time after that, just kissing him. Sharing some of my feelings through the bond; sure, it was not all calming emotions because after my little outburst.   calm is definitely something I am not. I gave him all my emotions, good and bad, and I felt it reciprocated. When we finally break apart, I just sigh. If this was what love felt like maybe I would be okay. “Are you okay now Stiles?”

Somehow my hands were clenched in his shirt. So my hands had found their way to his face and neck. “Yeah… I mean no, but I am not on edge anymore.”

“Good. I want to tell you about her.”

“Derek,” I rub his cheek with my thumb. “You don’t have to.”

He nods at me and I can tell he is shoring himself up. “Yes, I do. It is because of her and your age, is why I fought this for so long.”

“Well, I do understand the age thing. But I promise,  if you never tell me about her it will be too soon. Peter should have killed her slower.” I know there was venom in my voice because I hated Kate. She took a little boy and broke him and the man who sits in front of me is still healing.

“Stiles…” Once again he covers my mouth with his hand. I would rather him use his lips, then I do not have to hear about the bitch. “I forget sometimes how blood thirsty you can be.” His smile is one of those rare ones that only shine on unusual occasions. It is soft and sweet and gentle. I want to ‘ _awww’,_ but he still has my mouth covered. Also, somehow, I doubt he would appreciate my mockery. My tongue really wants to lick his palm again for the third time today or maybe it is the infantile part of me. Who knows which? “I need to tell you. I don’t want anything between us.”

Taking a deep breath through my nose I close my eyes and nod. This is for Derek, so I can handle it.

Removing his hand, he moves around on the bed getting a little more comfortable. “I wasn’t even able to drive when I met her. She was lurking around the school. I am not sure if she was substitute teaching, a TA, or just looking for me. Even now I don’t know.” He shakes his head. “I never asked her age. When she showed interest in me I could pretend to be older. Just without a car, you know.” Derek sports a self-critical smile. “Anyway, I turned 16 while we were dating. It was love. Or what I thought was love.”

Stopping him, I cup his cheek. “Derek.” I whisper. I can feel the guilt and regret he carries through our bond.

“No, Stiles you need to know.” He nods, steeling himself for the rest of it. “It went on for almost six months. In that time, we kept it secret. I didn’t tell my family or my friends or team mates. _No one!_ I didn’t brag. I didn’t share. I would sneak out after bedtime. I would say I was spending the weekend at a friend’s. My parents never knew. Damn I hope they didn’t know.” Pausing, Derek takes a swallow of my water.

“Peter knew. I never asked him, but I am sure of it.” I can feel his pain.  “She used what I told her and the times I snuck her in and out against us. To this day, I don’t know if she took the orders from Gerard or if she acted on her own. Maybe it doesn’t matter, but I would love to find that bastard’s body and kill it again.” Finally he meets my eyes. “There are details, but you don’t need those. What you need is why I felt the need to suppress my emotions and the fragile bond that was growing between us.”

With a soft look I touch his cheek and he leans into it. “I know why. You were 15 Derek. She was your first. Maybe even your last. You have beaten yourself up about this for so long.” I squeeze my other hand into a first. “I hate her for what she did to you. What she took from you. Destroyed your innocence, but I could never hate you. I love you Derek. I understand why you pushed me away so often. I was 16 when we met. I was a shit.” He huffed out a laugh at that and I had to smile. “I am still a shit and an asshole, but I’m your shit and asshole.”

He shakes his head and laughs at me. “Yeah, I suppose that is true now.”

Kissing Derek feels like the most natural thing in the world. Sure we are tied together now, but I am actually really glad I can do this now. His lips are soft, somewhat chapped, and warm. So damn warm and supple. _“Christ, supple? I have it bad!”_ I think to myself when I trap his lower lip between my teeth. Derek moans quietly and kisses me deeper. Yes, maybe I am trying to take his mind off the bitch, but I also like the kissing. Okay, I love the kissing.

Derek’s hand hooks around the back of my neck and turns my head slightly. My hands are clutched in his shirt. There is tongue. _“OMG he has his tongue in my mouth!”_ I think, tightening my grip on his shirt. I try to sit up straighter when I am overwhelmed with pain. Breaking the kiss I groan in pain. “…Stiles? Shit, are you okay?” Derek is gently leaning me back down against the bed.

I nod and swallow the waves of nausea and pain that are rolling from my gut. Closing my eyes,  I lean my head back against the pillows. Taking a couple of deep breaths slowly and letting them out, the pain begins to subside. “Sorry about that. I got sort of caught up.” Derek blushes. He honest to god blushes, “totally my fault.”

“No, I think the blame is both of ours.” Derek kisses my nose. “Let’s hold off on the strenuous activities until you are better? Okay?”

“Yeah,” I breathe out. With my eyes closed, I feel Derek’s thumb on my cheek as he wipes the tears from my eyes. Apparently, the pain was pretty bad. “Thank you, morphine.” Derek just can’t help but chuckle at that, even though I feel worry from him.

“Do you need some morphine?” He picks up the pain pump apparatus. “You need a dose?” Opening my eyes I look down at the button in his hand. I nod at him. Pushing the button for me, I feel the flow of morphine into my veins. It is cold and only takes moments to take effect.

“Ahh, there is the fluffy cloud of Morpheus. He has some good shit.” I chuckle as Derek puts the button down.

“Maybe I should go?” Derek is looking at me with a concerned look.

“Nah I’m good. It makes me sleepy and kind of stupid, but I am still me.” I wave my hands around a little bit to show him, but the pain in my stomach is not fully neutralized. Which means this is me not flailing as much as I usually do.

Grabbing my hands, he tightens his hands around them. “Let us not flail around Stiles. You just took a hit of morphine because of pain. Let’s _not_ push it okay?” Derek puts on his serious face; the one with one eyebrow raised and his downturned lips.

I just want to kiss him stupid again so I grab his shirt with my fingers. “Kiss me.” Making an order out of it I smile when he leans in and kisses me tenderly.

“There will be _NO_ more making out while you are here.” He stated, Derek’s lips barely touching mine as he issues the ultimatum. Then Derek leans back so we can look each other in the eye. The loss of his body heat is hard for me, but I understand he is trying to keep us both under control and since I have no real control when it comes to Derek he is in control for us.

“Does that mean no cuddles? I’m a pretty tactile person and I am sure I am a great cuddler.” Chuckling gently, not a single clue if I was a good cuddler or not.

“No cuddles Stiles.” I pout because I would be a great cuddler. “I don’t want to jar your back and possibly cause more damage. I already feel responsible as it is.” Suddenly my pout is not important.

I use my fingers to pull him back to me. “Come here.” He leans forward so we are sharing breathing space again. “The hunters did this to me. Not you Derek. You have nothing to feel responsible for. I freely made the choice to go to training last night. Damn was it only last night? It feels like forever ago. Anyway, I went freely. Just like the others, and just like every other time. I went because my pack was going.” I kiss him as sweet as I can. “You might be Alpha, but you don’t control the actions of others. You are not responsible. Do you get me?”

His smile is sad. “Stiles, I should have cleared the preserve.”

“Yes, then you are responsible for me pushing Allison and Lydia behind me. You are at fault for me standing in front of your friends to save their lives.” I growl at him as best I can. “It is all your fault that I can’t walk, is that what you want? Are you responsible for me putting a frog in Joanie Patricks’ book bag in 7th grade? It is your fault I mooned Scott in front of his mother when I was a freshman? You are definitely to blame for Harris giving me detention till ‘hell freezes over.’ His words not mine.” He growls at me. “See, if you are responsible for me getting shot then you must be responsible for every horrible thing I did growing up. And I am an asshole and a shit.”

“You mooned Melissa?” Derek was smirking with his bunny teeth at that.

“I might have been a little drunk at the time. Also, is it my fault she came out the back door just as I was mooning Scott?” I flushed red again.

“I think I like ‘embarrassed’ Stiles.” He kissed me quick on the lips.

“…Shuddup!” We both laughed. “I did a lot of stupid things. And I will continue with the stupid. Of this I assure you. You get what I am saying though, right? You can’t hold yourself responsible. It was the hunters fault.”

Nodding, Derek moves his face back a bit, making it easier for me to see his face. “Okay. I will try not to hold myself responsible, but Stiles, I feel that way.”

“Derek… I am peeing through a tube from my dick. Trust me, _I FEEL_ responsible. However, I also know I didn’t pull the trigger. The responsibility is on the man or men who shot me. Chris will find out who they are and Dad will arrest them.” My lips are in a firm line. “Do we understand each other?”

“Okay.” He says with a sigh.

Smiling at him I slur slightly, “Good. I’m glad we understd each other.” The morphine is starting to affect me and I do not really want to go to sleep, but that hope is being taken from me. “I might need da sleep now Der’k.”

His smile is gentle when he kisses my forehead. “Sleep, Stiles. John will be here in the morning.” Derek leans back so he can see my face.

“What about ewe?” I know it is a whine, but I do not want him to go.

“I’ll be here too. It might be a little later, but I will be here.”I yawn a big jaw cracking yawn and groan, “I want to make out somemore.” I am whining and I cannot help it. I yawn again and my eyes start to droop.

“Sleep, Stiles. I promise you will feel better in the morning.” Derek squeezes my hands which I just realize he is still holding.

“I love you,” I say, but it comes out more as a mumble. I feel the bed lowering into a flat position. “…Whad?”  I protest, fighting to keep my eyes open.

“Sleep, Stiles. I love you.” Derek kisses me on the lips, but they feel like cotton now like I am in cloud. It feels amazing. I love it. From far away I hear a chuckle and I think I smile. I think it is time Morpheus and I play together.

 

To Be Continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank my amazing beta's Diva0789 and StaceyK1968 for their help. I am also very sorry for the delay. I have school and with midterms and finals and life it has been a crazy couple of weeks. So please feel free to make comments, concrits, and kudos. The author loves those. Thank you so much for reading.


	7. Derek's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is tired of others making plans for his life.
> 
> Derek POV this time.
> 
> First person POV.

When I enter Stiles’ room he is on his laptop and John is sitting in the chair next to the bed. “I’m just saying son, you really don’t need to keep digging for information. We don’t even know if the paralysis is permanent.”

“Dad, I research. That is what I do.” He shrugs and is not even looking at his father. “I need to know what I am up against.”

Closing the door, I walk up and take the laptop. “You don’t need to research yet Stiles.” It was a growl when I put the laptop at the end of the bed on the dresser. “This is for your homework. Not worrying yourself about your paralysis.”

I could feel the anger building in our bond, but he did not show it. With a barely concealed grunt, Stiles looked at me. “You don’t expect me to do anything for myself? Do you?” I could see the anger in his eyes.

“I expect you to heal and think good thoughts.” Before I could continue, he cried out. “What?”

“…Stop fucking coddling me! I am a grown man. I can deal with the truth. I am not a child.” He looks from me to his father and back again. Stiles was rightly pissed, he very likely would be paralyzed for the rest of his life. “I am serious. You two are _the_ worse. Pretending I’m going to get better. Acting like I will walk again. I can’t feel my fucking legs! I can’t move my toes. I won’t ever be able to be a cop. I won’t ever be able to run and train with my friends. My friends will get tired of leaving me behind and one day they won’t be there. Do you think I am stupid? That I can’t put together that the two of you are behind everything? You have been making all the decisions for me. You aren’t asking my opinion. It’s like I don’t even deserve to have a say.” He stops to take a drink. I look over at John and he shakes his head minutely.

Once he has had his fill of water he continues his rant. “You tell me what I can and can’t do. You make the decisions I should have some say in. My friends are pretending I can walk and that I am just here because I was shot in the stomach. Touching me and using werewolf mojo like it is going to do any good. I am going to be like this for the rest of my life. We all need to accept that. Those who can’t accept it need to get the hell out!” He is glaring right at me. “I don’t need pity or _help_. I need to be able to use my legs. I need to be able to walk, run, or dance at my wedding. You both need to grow the fuck up and accept that I have a right to speak on my own behalf! Just because you are the _adults_ here I am the one going through this. I am the one who can’t even stand to hug anyone. I’m the one who can’t leave this bed.” He stops abruptly when the nurse comes in to give him a look.

“Is there something you need Mr. Stilinski?” She raises an eyebrow.

“…Umm. No. I'm good.” He actually blushes.

Moving over to his chart and to check his machines, she offers, “then I suggest maybe keeping your voice and blood pressure down. We heard the yelling all the way over at the nurse’s station and you need to keep calm.” She checks the IV and since it was low she smiled. “I will be back to change your IV and I am hoping you also have a bit of an appetite? You slept through breakfast.”

“I could eat.” I chuckle. “What?”

“You can always eat.” John smirks.

Stiles points at me, “You shut it. I will eat if I want!”

“Son, you having an appetite is a good thing.” John tries to hide his smile.

The nurse nods. “Yes you need to keep up your strength. The Doctor will be in later after you eat. I will be back shortly.” Putting his chart away at the end of his bed she headed out the door.

Glaring at us, Stiles points at John and then me and with a growl he says. “You two need to stop keeping things from me. I am not just talking about my laptop. You made all the decisions for me. It isn’t right or fair.”

I nod at John and he shakes his head. “…Stiles, we discussed it while you were in recovery after you spoke to Derek on the phone. It was one of many things we discussed. Not once did we think about leaving you out, but at the time you were unconscious and then Derek came back to the hospital. It was one of the things we discussed because the doctor gave me the news about your legs.” John rubs his face and looks at me for a moment before returning his attention to Stiles.

In a quiet voice Stiles asks, “You weren't leaving me out?”

Both of us shake our heads ‘no’. John scrubs his face and I scrub my neck. Looking at me, John raises his head slightly. “Stiles, we made a few plans in case you are permanently paralyzed. We are still hoping you aren't paralyzed. All we did was have Danny do some research and we discussed a few possible ideas. I think maybe we laid it out to you in the wrong way.”

“Yeah, we just wanted you to know we were thinking about this and ideas we all kind of brainstormed. Lydia thought about the online schooling, but Isaac and Scott both fought saying you would want to go to college. Danny and Boyd said they would go with you if you needed a pack member. Isaac and Scott jumped on that band wagon.” He pauses so I jumped in.

“The loft is all on one floor and it isn’t carpeted. You would be able to get around easier.” I reach out and touch Stiles on the shoulder. “We wanted something in place in case you were permanently disabled. It wasn't to circumvent you. It was just an idea. Your health and education come first.”

John nods. “Honestly Stiles, we weren’t trying to make you feel like you had no say. We just felt it was a good idea to get some ideas down. You will have physical therapy if you are paralyzed and the less you needed to worry about the better.  Or so we thought.” He had leaned forward to touch Stiles’ hand. “Okay?”

Stiles glances between John and me a couple of times. We both wait for him. It is the first time Stiles has really gotten angry about anything since he was admitted. I can still feel a bit of anger in our link, but not the same as before. Briefly squeezing his shoulder to comfort him, I released it, but he grabs my hand. “What is it Stiles?”

He shrugs. “When you took my laptop I thought you were being bossy again. Then all the anxiety and anger about everyone making plans for me and not asking me. It all came out. I’m sorry.” Stiles was looking down at the bed, right at his legs.

“Hey.” John pulls on his hand. “This is your life. We would never take these options or plans from you. You believe us right?” Holding Stiles’ hands we wait for him to answer.

It took some time and we both hold a hand and wait for him. The door opens and the nurse enters with his IV replacement. “…Gentlemen.” John releases Stiles’ hand so the nurse can get to his IV. While she makes the change we all remain quiet watching each other and watching her work. “Mr. Stilinski, I called down to the cafeteria and we still have waffles left. So a tray will be up soon. I hope that is okay?” She looks over her shoulder at Stiles.

“Yeah, waffles are good.” Stiles looks up at her with a slight smile. “Thanks.”

She nods and takes the old IV bag with her. “…Gentlemen.” She closes the door on her way out.

“…Waffles? They might have pancakes.” I say gently.

He shakes his head no. “Waffles are good enough. I’m not too hungry as it is, so I will be okay with the waffles.”

“Okay boys. Now that Derek is here, I am going to head into work for a few hours.”.” John stands up and leans over for a hug from Stiles. I release his hand so he can hug his dad. “You call me if you need me kiddo. I will just be doing some paperwork. I will be back in time for lunch.”

Stiles smirks slightly. “Well, then you are on time. It’s already 11:00am.”

I laugh at that. “That’s brunch Stiles.”

“…Brunch, lunch. It’s food.” We all chuckle; it lessens the tension in the room. “See you in a few hours Dad.” John closes the door behind him and before I can manage to say anything Stiles turns to me. “Okay asshole. I want my laptop back.”

“No. Maybe after breakfast, but the rest of the pack is in school and will be bringing you your homework. So it could be when they arrive.” I sit down on his clear bedside. “How is your stomach feeling?”

“Sure you want me to hit the morphine and fall asleep.” He grimaces.

“Stiles, I want you awake and comfortable. If you are hurting then you need to use the meds.” I put my hand on his lap even though I know he cannot feel it.

Looking down at my hand on his lap he looks up at me. “Derek?”

Slowly I pick up my left hand and touch his cheek and Stiles leans into it. “I’m here Stiles.”

His eyes close as he leans into my hand. I gently put my hand on his stomach and pull some of his pain from him so he does not need the morphine. He sighs. I do not think he even realizes he did it. After a few minutes of quiet while I draw some of the pain away he finally opens his eyes. “Thank you.”

“I know you hate the morphine, but there might not be a wolf around to pull your pain.” I lean forward and kiss him gently. “You need to rest so that the swelling goes down. I can’t tell you how many articles and doctors agree that good thoughts and rest help. The body is a miracle. If you are paralyzed we will deal.”

Stiles leans back to look at me. “Do you believe that? You’ve been a wolf your whole life.”

“Yes, Stiles. It might be stupid, but I believe that.” Our foreheads are together. I wish I could take his pain and anxiety and help him move his legs. “I want you to be healthy, no matter what that is.”

“…Even if my legs never work?” He whispers to me.

Kissing him tenderly, I lean back slightly and whisper against his lips. “Yes, no matter what.”

We stay like that for a few minutes before Stiles murmurs, “I’m scared Derek.”

“I’m scared too.” I do not ever want to lie to him.

“Will it really be that easy? Building my upper body with physical therapy? Remodeling the house? Staying at the loft?” Stiles never speaks above a whisper, like it will all be true if he says it too loud. “...School?”

“We can do this. I will be with you every step of the way.” I mumble to his comment about every step of the way. More confidently I state, “If you want the bite, we will discuss this when or if the time comes true. So let _us_ stay calm and positive until we know more.” I give him a sweet kiss.

“What about waiting for college Derek?” It is hesitant.

“I don’t know if the bond would be able to wait. It is already so strong. I want you like I haven’t ever wanted anyone before.” I say honestly.

“Then dad will have to deal.” He smiles brightly.

“I suppose he will.” Kissing him softly I hear the nurse approaching.

When the door opens I know it is the nurse. She leaves the tray on the tray table and leaves them to their moment. “…Breakfast?” I nod at his question. “I should eat, but I’m not really hungry for food.”

I smirk. “What are you hungry for?”

A tender giggle escapes his pinkish lips. “Well, I would say you, but that is so pedestrian.” That makes me laugh. Stiles moves in and kisses me. He might slip his tongue in my open mouth and I let him take the lead. My left hand is on the back of his neck and his hands fisted tightly on my shirt again. My right hand was on his stomach drawing pain from him so he did not hurt himself in this position. I let him kiss me, taking what he needs from me, not that I was a non-willing participant. Pulling back for a breath I smile tenderly at him. “Wow.” Sighing and grinning mischievously, “I could very much get used to that.”

“Me too,” I agreed, a feeling of joy welled up in me and I could feel it through our bond as well. “You’re happy?” I ask gently.

He nods and smiles brightly. “Yeah, no matter what is going on I have you.”

“Yes, you do. And what I am going to do right now is make sure you eat breakfast.” I lean back and pull the tray around me and put it between us. “You need to maintain your strength.”

“Yes _Dad_!” It is spoken sarcastically with a huge grin on Stiles face.

I moved a bit further back on the bed so the tray was not shoved into his chest. “Eat Stiles!” The little shit picked up the waffle in his hand and takes a disgusting bite out of it. “Like a human, not like a troglodyte!”

With a mouthful his mouth fell open. “Did you just call me a caveman?” I smirked brightly. “…Dude!” Stiles appears proud of me and happier than earlier; making me happy all over.

I grab his orange juice from the tray as he is not a fan of orange juice. He is the only adult I know who prefers apple juice over orange juice. “If you eat everything I will not make you take a hit of morphine so that you get your rest before the pack gets back from school.”

“But I’m not hurting,” he says through a mouthful of bacon.

Nodding, I smirk. “Yeah that might be because your boyfriend took your pain while you were making out with him.” Stiles begins to choke. I quickly move the tray and pull him–none to gently–forward and pound him on the back. Finally the coughing stops. I sit down in front of him. “Are you okay?”

“…Boyfriend?” He whispers out harshly. “…Really?” I nod, hearing the hesitancy in his voice. “Oh.” His beautiful mouth forms a perfect ‘O’. All I can do is smile and wait. It can never be said Stiles does not have a comeback. Watching carefully and waiting, I can see the smile begin to form. “I’m your boyfriend huh? Does that mean I can call you ‘Sourwolf’ whenever I want?”

“No.” I frown.

Grinning as he says, “Sugarplum?”

“No.” I growl lightly.

His eyes light up when he rasps out, “Sweetpie?”

“No.” Another growl escapes from me.

Stiles pretends to think about something with his hand on his chin. “Snookums?”

“No.” I growl again.

“So I suppose there are no cute nicknames I can call you that you will be willing to be called?” Stiles looks at me with a considering look. I feel for our bond to see if he is upset or not.

I sigh, and shake my head ‘no’. “No Stiles there is _no_ nickname you can call me that I will answer to.”

“Dude, you are no fun.” But he is laughing.

“…For the last time.” I grumble tersely. “Don’t call me Dude.”

“But you called me a troglodyte!” Smiling like it had been lovey-dovey nickname.

“You think _THAT_ was a nickname? No, Stiles that was a statement of fact.” However, neither of us is really upset. I stand up and move the tray back in front of him. “Now eat you goofball!” I sit back down on the other side of the tray. The orange juice had spilled some, but the rest of his breakfast was still there. It consisted of waffles, bacon, a hard-boiled egg, a fruit cup, and the orange juice.

With a mouthful of bacon he smirks. “But I’m your goofball!”

Nodding, I grin happily, “yes, yes you are.” Stiles nods like I just answered the question of the ages. We are silent while he polishes off the breakfast, leaving the fruit cup. He reaches over and pushes the tray out of the way. Then he twists some and hits the morphine button. “Are you hurting?”

“A little bit. The laughter is great, but you never realize how much you use your abs for laughing.” He leans the bed back slightly so he is not sitting upright. “Besides, you said something about a nap before the pack gets here. We both know Dad will be here for dinner, not lunch. So I might as well rest.”

I move his tray completely out of the way and move forward. “Well, you are a smart one aren’t you Mr. Stilinski?”

“Well, I have it on good authority from my boyfriend that my pack is coming to visit after school.” His smile is incandescent, “so I thought it a wise idea to take a nap.”

I lean forward and kiss him. “Sounds like a very smart plan. Are you sure that your plans are always this well-planned out?” He smacks me upside my head. “…Stiles.” I growl.

“Shuddup you!” He blushes slightly. “I have great plans, is it _my_ fault the bad guys don’t do what they are supposed too! Or Scott trips over his own feet!” We laugh. “He is a freaking werewolf for heaven’s sake. You would think he would be better on his feet!”

I laugh out loud at that one. “He does just fine on his feet when they aren’t being tripped over by his best friend!”

“Hey, that was one time. And I thought we had agreed to never discuss that.” He covered his eyes, but was still laughing.

It was much better than what I came in to a few hours earlier. “Okay calm down and get some rest. I am going to go to the cafeteria and get some food.” I lean over and kiss him.

“Can I have my laptop back?” It is still sitting on the dresser by the door where I put it earlier.

“No. You need rest.” Standing up I kiss his forehead. “Sleep, Stiles. I’ll be back soon and you will be asleep or I will knock you out!”

“Big meanie!” He crosses his arms and pouts and it isn’t endearing at all. I squeeze his shoulder. “That won’t work, you big meanie. I want a kiss.” So I leaned down and kissed his pouting lips; which in turn, stopped pouting and began sucking my lower lip. I do admit I moaned into his mouth.

Pulling back after a few minutes of making out, I ask him, “Better?”

Looking sleepy and happy he mumbled, “…yeah.”

“Sleep, Stiles.” I ran my hands through his hair and he sighed. Already mostly asleep, I smiled down at him and saw the moment when the morphine took him off to sleep. The pain eased on his brow and his lips were a little slack. Quietly I left the room. _“God he was going to be the death of me.”_ I think to myself.

 

To Be Continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thank you SO much for reading and staying with me. With school and life I am trying to post once a week. Thank you to my lovely beta's, Diva0789 and StaceyK1968, and for all their wonderful help. All errors are mine.
> 
> Thank you for reading, concrit, comments and kudo's always welcome.
> 
> Have a wonderful day :)


	8. Stiles' POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles' POV - First Person
> 
> Stiles continues to struggle with the fact that he is paralyzed. Also it is possible that his Dad and Derek have a weird co-dependent relationship happening.

The door closes as the last pack member shuffles out lead by Mrs. McCall. Resting in the bed I am bone tired, but decent. After doing some homework with the pack and shooting the shit I feel pretty good. Closing my eyes I sigh. It wasn’t quite 7:30, and Dad and Derek had left the room so the pack and I could do homework. Yawning, I open my eyes and look around my room. If I am paralyzed, I will be in a room like this for a while. Well, hell I am in it for at least three more days due to my abdominal injuries anyway. I also have a slight fever and they have me on antibiotics before it becomes an infection.

My doctor, Dr. Singh, was a decent lady. She was honest when I asked her when I would know about my legs. Dr. Singh had told me 48 to 72 hours for the swelling to go down; then they would know more. This had changed from the original 48 hours and I did pitch a bit of a fit, Dad and Derek had calmed me down when the anger had come again. It was only right I get upset. The doctor had said 48 hours. My hopes were pinned on that. The bruising was why she was not sure if it was 48 or 72 hours. There was more bruising than they thought and it always took longer for swelling to go down when that was the case. Derek and one of the nurses had helped me lean forward when the doctor examined my back. My stomach was killing me after that, but the pack was due any time and I didn’t want to take anymore morphine. So after Dr. Singh and the nurse left, Derek pulled out some werewolf mojo and got rid of my pain.

After that, at Dad’s insistence, I rested until the pack arrived. Then Derek and Dad had adiosed and I was left with the pack doing homework, which Lydia, Danny, and Scott said they would turn in for me tomorrow. Tomorrow was Friday and I was probably in here through the weekend. I am not too thrilled with that idea, but what can I do? Dad will not let me sign myself out against medical advice. I am so tired of just lying in this bed. It feels like half of me is dead and I do not know if I would be safe to be around for a while. There is a bruise on my leg where I keep pinching myself to see if my thigh has feeling again. Do not get me wrong, I will know the instant I get the feeling in my legs back, but there is no one stopping me to see if it is coming back in parts.

The pack has been great to me. Homework, laughing, living, just being there and that really helps. Derek and Dad should be back soon. I am not sure where those two got off too, but they have been awfully chummy since they had their talk. Neither will tell me all of what they talked about. Apparently they came to some kind of agreement and I am to live with the results. So far, those results have been pretty good. They are amiable to each other, sometimes even joking. I admit it is very weird to see them joking. However, I am not going to look a gift horse in the mouth. If they have come to some sort of an agreement I am not going to screw with that.

My stomach is hurting quite a bit at the moment. I sort of wish Derek could take some of the pain it has been a few hours since Derek took the pain when Dr. Singh was here. Guess I could take the morphine, but that knocks me out so fast. It would be great to see Dad and Derek before I go to bed. Maybe if I concentrate on something else? Grabbing my copy of _Lord of the Flies_ I open it to the last page I read. I was thankful that Scott had grabbed my books from the house and my locker. I close my eyes for a minute and wonder if it is worth pain to wait. I know everyone is telling me to rest, but they do not get it that the pain is all I have right now. Sure it is in my abdomen and my lower back; it is just feels as if it’s all I have right now.

Leaving my eyes shut, I ponder on the pain. I feel it in my stomach around my belly button and my lower back around the tops of my hip bones. Was this where I felt it earlier? Has it changed? I run my right fingers over my blanket-covered, pajama wearing right thigh to see if I can feel the touch of my fingers. Nothing, I sigh. It still has not been 48 hours- let alone 72 hours. It is still a waiting game, one I do not want to be playing anymore. I want my legs back. I want to run with my friends. I want to walk down the aisle when I get married. I want to enjoy parties at college. There is so much I want to do and I do not know if I will be able to do it from a wheelchair?

Does it make me a lousy person to be bitter that I cannot feel my legs and I want to hate the world? Everyone has been so tolerant of my outbursts and anger. Opening my eyes, I stare at the ceiling without really seeing it. The pack is taking care of everything, keeping it upbeat and positive, and Derek and Dad are taking the brunt of my anger and accusations. Hell, my hate at the world. I know I should not have any hate, but how much can one family take. First Mom and her cancer and now this with my legs, Dad is going to have such a hard time. I want to yell at Derek for making offers that he probably can’t follow up on. I mean, rebuild the house so it is wheelchair friendly. Help me out at college. What a crock. I’ll be lucky if I am in condition enough to even finish high school let alone college.

The book falls to my lap, forgotten, as I stare at the ceiling. At least I can admit how much I am hurting to myself. Sure Derek can probably feel it through our bond, something I will need to test at a later date, but I just want to weep; giant, soul-sucking sobbing. If I never get the use of my legs back, what am I going to do? Would I try my hand at being a werewolf? Would it heal my back? Probably not and with my luck, I would be a paralyzed werewolf and then where would I be? I cannot be a werewolf, even if Derek offers. I can be like Logan Cale in _Dark Angel_ , the researcher with paralysis. Not completely useless in my Tower of Power. He managed to do things besides just research. Did he not  get the girl in the end? Well, I do have Derek, so maybe I am better than Logan Cale.

That does bring me to Derek. Will he begin to resent me because he has to carry me upstairs? Or when I cannot reach a counter? Damn the pain is really beginning to get to me. Maybe I should push the morphine. It is there for me and my pain. I just want to see my dad and Derek. If I push my desire to see them through the bond will Derek understand? This stupid bond has no explanation. Just feelings! Can he feel the pain too? Could I feel his pain if he was hurt? Well, that is stupid. I would not be able to do anything if he was hurt. Just call and hope the others are able to help.

Damn my ass hurts. It is partially numb and it hurts a little, not a little, a lot. Wait! My ass hurts? My _ASS_ hurts! Oh my fucking god my ass hurts! The door opens and Dad and Derek walk through. “My ass hurts!” I blurt out.

Both men stop and look at me. “Umm, son I don’t think I need to know that.”

“Not like that Dad. It is sore, as in painful, as in throbbing, as in _excruciating_ pain!” I am in wonder.

Dad looks at Derek who shrugs and then back at me. “So what does this mean?”

“It means I can fucking feel my ass. DUH!” I shout at them. They take a moment and I see them finally get it. I can feel my ass. I start to wiggle on the bed. It hurts like a son of a bitch but I can wiggle my butt cheeks. “I can wiggle!”

Derek is at my side in an instant. “Stop moving. You know the doctor wants you to remain calm and non-moving as much as possible.”

“Fuck that!”

My dad growls, “Stiles, language!” Usually it is Derek growling. Those two have a weird co-dependent thing happening now and I am not going to take the time to figure it out. “Relax. I am happy you are in pain. Really I am.” He says sarcastically, “but I think maybe you should calm down and we can call the nurse.”

“So she can what? Feel my ass up? No, _thanks_! Derek can do that.” I look at him with a huge smirk on my face. “Come on boyfriend. Feel me up!” Derek laughs at that and turns beat red. I lean forward, “shit. I kind of forgot about that.”

“What?” My dad is at the side of the bed while Derek is holding me back against the pillows.

“Well, I have been in a fair amount of pain.”

I am cut off by Derek, “how much Stiles? What is the scale?”

“Ummm, it might be a little higher than it should be.” I grumble sheepishly.

Dad is walking toward the door when he opens it and calls, “Betty? Stiles seems to have feeling in new locations and some substantial pain.”

Derek just looks at me with a raised eyebrow. “I wanted to see you before I went to sleep. You know the morphine always knocks me out.” I wiggle a little more. “Shit, ow!”

Derek growls at me, “stop moving.”

As quietly as I can, while Dad is at the door I murmur. “Man my dick hurts. Do you think they will take the catheter out? It is burning a little more than I would like.”

Derek huffed  out a laugh at that. “I don’t think they will until you can make it to the bathroom.”

“What was that?” John asks from the doorway.

“It seems Stiles doesn’t like the catheter.” They both cringe a little bit at that. “Not that we blame you or anything Stiles, but we need to wait.”

“Good evening gentlemen.” Betty comes into the room and grabs my chart. “Now what seems to be the issue this evening?”

Derek and Dad are both looking at me, almost like they are daring me to say it. Smiling as broadly as I can, I look at Betty. “Well, my ass and my dick hurt.” The men snicker and Betty smiles.

“Well stated young man. This is good news indeed. The swelling has begun to go down.” She made a notation in my chart. “How much pain are you actually in? Say, on a scale of 1 to 10, 10 being the worse, 1 being the best.”

“I don’t want any more morphine if I can help it.” I say belligerently.

“…Stiles.” Derek and Dad say at the same time and that is not creepy at all.

Muttering to myself more than to those assembled in my hospital room, “A 6 or a 7.”

“Not good young man.” Betty looked over her glasses at me. “You know you’re not to let it get above a 4. That could cause troubles.”

“Sorry. I just didn’t want to sleep yet.” I was being a pain in the ass I knew it, but I wanted what I wanted.

“Okay, let me see what I can do about pain relief for you. Also,” she pauses and looks at me with a slight glare, “try not to move around too much. I know the temptation is there, but you are still healing from the swelling.”

I nod at her and stop my wiggling. I admit it is nice to be able to move more than my torso. For a while I was feeling like a dead fish from the waist down. “I’ll try.”

“Well, young man, do more than try!” With that Betty left the room.

“So Stiles,” Dad was sitting down. “When did you start feeling pain?” It was too much for dad to say `ass` because I was always a bit of a pain in the ass.

“Well, you came in on it. I had just made the discovery a few minutes before you arrived.” I knew I my face was hurting from the smile and I was feeling overly giddy. I might not be paralyzed after all. “Hey where have you two been?”

“We`ve been in the cafeteria having coffee.” Derek says. “We lost track of time. You know you can always call us!”

I know I am not supposed to shift around, but my ass was really hurting, and my crotch too. Maybe when Betty got back I could convince her to remove the catheter. I could always pee in one of those tubes they have. “…Stiles?”

“Huh?” I look at my dad who has a concerned look on his face.

“You okay?” Derek asked gently,  laying his hand on my leg. I cannot feel it and that frustrates me, but hey, feeling my ass is better than nothing, right?

“Yeah, lost in thoughts you know?” I shrug slightly because of the pain. Both men raise an eyebrow. “Now that is creepy. You two have been spending way too much time together.” Their smirks are eerily similar. “Stop that! You,” pointing at Derek, “are my boyfriend and you are not supposed to take a liking to him,” pointing at my dad. “And you,” I glare at dad, “You are my dad and not supposed to be connecting with my boyfriend. And, while we are on the subject, no more hanging out. No more spending time having coffee.” It is sarcastic and anger-filled. “No lunches. No bonding. None. Nyet. Nada. Nein. Zilch. Zero. None.”

“I believe you already said `none` son.” Dad’s smirk is bigger.

“Whatever. Anyway, you are supposed to hate each other. Or at least dislike each other.” I huff. Now both are outright laughing at me. “This is not funny. You are not funny.” I look at Derek and then at Dad. “Neither are you!” I begin to shift and fidget. “My ass hurts dammit! Derek do something!” If they calmed down from my little rant this sent them over the edge; I think there are even tears in Dad’s eyes.

Before Derek can lay his hand on my ass, yes I would love to have him touch my ass, Betty returns. “Mr. Stilinski. I believe you have been asked to keep it down.” Looking down at me over her glasses; it is possible I mumble my apology so only Derek can hear. “Remember there are other patients on this floor.” Moving past Derek she handed me a cup of medicine. “Here is some Percocet. It should help with your pain.”

“Thank you.” I grab them and dry swallow them. She hands me a water cup with a straw and raises her glasses to her eyes. To be good, I drink greedily from the cup. Nodding her approval, Betty walks over and grabs my chart. She makes a few notes,  then sneaks by Dad and fiddles with the IV set up for a moment, and then leaves us alone. I swallow some more of the water and chew on the straw. Anything I have to do to keep my mind off the pain.

“Stiles?” Derek is looking at me, and asks gently. “Do you want me to pull some pain from you?”

“We can wait on the pain meds. See what they do.” I sigh and admit, only to myself, that I really just want to be alone all of the sudden. Maybe I should have chosen the morphine? Closing my eyes I lean back on the pillows.

“Stiles are you okay? Is it the pain?” Dad asks quietly.

“No, just tired. Well, yes it is the pain.” I stop and swallow; following it up by licking my lips. “I just don’t want to get my hopes up.” Somehow it sounds sadder than I planned it to be.

Derek takes my hand and I can feel him sit beside me. “This is something positive.”

Taking a deep breath I agree, “…yeah I know, but I just…” Derek is clutching my hand and I feel the strength of his compassion through our bond. Sighing again I mutter out, “Guess I am not one to take something on faith anymore. Too much water under the bridge I’m afraid.”

“Stiles, you have been so incredibly brave through this whole thing.” John smiles wryly. “But even a grown man would be afraid. Hell, son, I am afraid, but I am hoping that the fact that you can _‘feel your ass’_ is a good sign.” The smile does not reach his eyes. “We are here for you. No matter what the outcome Genim, I love you.”

My breath hitches. It hurts me so much to know Dad is hurting so badly. He and Derek have been putting up a front almost as much as I have. _“I am such a failure to hurt Dad like this. He is hurting as bad as he did when Mom was in this hospital. God what he must be going through?”_

Derek lifts my chin to get me to look at him. The tears I have sparkling at the edges are very visible to werewolf vision. He pulls me gently forward into a hug and I feel the pain start to leech out from my stomach and nether regions. I might be crying a little when I look at Dad or maybe a lot when he reaches out and scratches my head. _“I just want to make him proud. Be a cop like him. I am so broken.”_ “Do you know wolves mate for life Stiles? No matter what is going on or what has happened. The wolf accepts their mate for who they are. You are perfect to me no matter what you think.” Derek whispers in my ear.

He might not talk a lot, but Derek had really stepped up with this paralysis thing. Dad and he having cordial conversations, him talking to me about feelings, and letting me know how much he cares for me. Yeah I was probably an ass to Derek on the phone. Okay, I was an asshole big time, refusing to let him carry the guilt; which he would have done. Burying my face in his shoulder I sniffle somewhat. Now there is no new pain and the rest was dulled. Derek was carefully rubbing my back and thinking something good because I felt it through our bond.

I was starting to get tired. My eyes began drifting, but I refused to let go of Derek. He was my rock, salvation, and future. Without his strength I do not think I would have gotten through this so far. Slowly I begin to lean back. Sighing, I feel his momentary worry before he buries it deeply. Derek lets me lean back and I am having trouble keeping my eyes open. “Maybe I should get some sleep?”

Dad chuckles and it sounds far away. “Kid you’ve been asleep for about ten minutes now.”

“HA ha ha, old man. I was just leaning on Derek’s chest.” I slur slightly. Maybe I really am that tired?

I must have fallen asleep again because now the bed was flat and Derek was holding my hand. “Welcome back Stiles.”

“Huh?” I mumble out.

“You drifted off in the middle of a sentence.” Derek chuckles.

“What’d I say?” I ask, feeling kind of embarrassed.

John smiles from the other side of the bed. “That maybe I really am that tired.”

“Hmm, well I guess I am.” I close my eyes and rest them for a minute. When I wake up, Derek is asleep in the chair Dad was in and it’s just after 1 in the morning. “Der’k.” I mumble. He jerks awake in surprise.

“You’re awake again.” Derek stands up and hovers. “We didn’t want you to awake again without one of us here. Betty wasn’t happy.” He is smirking at me.

“Oh thanks. I suppose I should ask for more meds.” I wince as I shift.

Derek pushes the button and takes my hand in his. “Do you need _extra_ help?”

I shake my head no as the nurse comes in. She gives Derek a bit of a glare and then looks at me. “How are you feelin’ hon?” Her southern accent is soft.

“I’m hurting a bit.” I yawn after my answer.

She has a sweet smile. “What’s your pain scale?”

My eyes feel heavy, but I know there will not be any more sleeping. “A 5. Yeah, a 5.”

“Can you give me the general area?”

Derek chuckles and I blush. “Yeah my stomach and lower back down to my hips.”

She nods at that. “I have some more Percocet for you. Do you need help sitting up?”

Wincing from the pain, and with her and Derek’s help, I get upright. My abs are killing me more than if I had been doing suicide sit-ups at school. Derek hands me the cup and straw and the nurse hands me the little cup with the meds in it. I swallow them  then take a drink to get them the rest of the way down. “…Ugg.” Both of them look at me. “Sorry, dry mouth. Mouth is like cotton.”

She smiles kindly. “…Side effect of the Percocet. Just keep drinking.” I do what she says as she looks at Derek. “Okay, Mr. Hale. He has woken up with a friendly face. You need to go now. If it wasn’t for the Sheriff you wouldn’t even be here.” Her glare did not work because she was small and petite and Derek could probably use her like a toothpick.

“Yes ma’am.” I could see Derek was trying not to sound mocking. “Can I say good night?”

Looking at me and then at him,  “you have five minutes Mr. Hale.” The little, southern nurse grabbed my chart and made a notation. “Sleep well Mr. Stilinski.” Putting the chart back she left the room.

I finish sucking the cup dry and look up at Derek. “Do you want more?”  He asked. Shaking my head I smile. “Then what do you want?”

“Cuddles?” I try. He barks out a laugh and shakes his head. “Okay then, how about some kisses after you help me lay back down?”

“…As long as you don’t fall asleep on me.” Bracing my back with his hands, he helps me lower myself to the bed. It still hurts quite a bit, but he is gentle.

“Thank you. You know I love you right?” I am feeling brave at 1 am.

He looks shocked at the words. “…Stiles.” Derek flounders with what I just told him.

“Don’t feel that you need to tell me it back. I just thought you should know.” I am pulling at the blanket trying to get comfortable and trying to cover my nervousness.

“…Oh, Stiles.” Leaning over and kissing me tenderly. “I love you too. I was going to wait till you get home to tell you.” I smile brightly, but tiredly. Once again I let out a jaw-cracking yawn. He kisses my forehead. “Sleep, Stiles. I’ll be back in the morning.”

I am happy. Tired, but happy, ecstatic, thrilled, through the roof, rapturous; he loves me. There must be something in my face because he chuckles. “Kiss me you fool.”

When the nurse comes in for the five minute warning we are still kissing. She clears her throat. His face has a stupid smile on it. I fall asleep before he even leaves the room.

 

 

To Be Continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish to thank my beta's Diva0789 and StaceyK1968 for ALL their wonderful input. I will own ALL mistakes :)
> 
> All concrit, kudos, and comments are most welcome.
> 
> Thank you for reading. I hope you continue to enjoy this story :) We are on the far side now.


	9. Derek's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First I want to apologize for being SO far behind. My beta's had this to me last week, but I had midterms to study for and some people can tell English really kind of needs help. So thank you for baring with me. So I bring you chapter 9 finally :)
> 
> Derek's POV  
> Stiles is rocking the walking look or at least shuffling the walking look.

When I walk into Stiles room he is not in bed. I slept late because the chairs in this room are not made for sleeping. Hearing the toilet flush I wait, and sure enough out comes Stiles with a walker. “Dude, I can pee freely.” All I do is raise an eyebrow and wonder about my future. “Don’t just stand there. Watch me walk!” His excitement is catching. He is moving slowly, but very surely to the bed. “Whew. I can’t believe I have to walk twelve whole steps to the can, man. I mean who do they think I am?”

Smirking at him, I sit down. “You seem in better spirits.”

“Hells yeah!” I watch him shift onto the bed carefully. “Still hurts some, but I am totally mobile. They pulled the catheter out, and remind me to _NEVER_ have one of those again!  Then I got a visit from PT about the walker, how to get in and out of bed and how to use the walker.” He takes a deep breath.

I smile at his pause. “Stiles it’s only 9:25. How did you do so much and stay awake.”

“No Percocet dude.” He smiles brightly. “I also have this amazing boyfriend.” I have to laugh at that. “He can be of assistance on the pain front.”

“How much pain are you in?”

Stopping to think, I watch him shimmy and shake around a little bit. “…Maybe a 4? I really am feeling pretty good. I’m tired as hell, like I ran a marathon, but really quite good. PT will be back later today and they said if I am up to it I could walk the halls. I want to be up to it. Do you catch my drift?”

I laughed outright, “Yes, Stiles, I catch your drift. I think you will be up to it. But remember, the pack is coming over after school to see you. Have you told anyone?”

“…Nope.” He answered back to me, popping the ‘P’. “You’re the first person I’ve seen. Dad called during breakfast and said he would be in this afternoon.” Stiles is smiling as bright as I have ever seen him smile. That does my heart glad. “I do have some numb points in my legs, but I didn’t tell Dr. Singh. She said I might I have some numb spots until the remainder of the swelling goes down. I sort of agreed and didn’t tell her. I mean, it seems to be mostly in my thighs like they are asleep, but other than that I can wiggle my toes on my own.” As he sits down on the bed and proceeds to show me his toes wiggling.

I shake my head at his antics. “You amaze me Stiles.”

“Thank you, thank you very much. For my next trick, I will show you the amazing _getting into bed_ trick I learned this morning.” On baited breath I wait as he adjusts himself slowly, and I’m ready, just in case he needs me. Then he gently rocks himself up and around onto the bed, legs coming up last. “As you can see there is no wiggling, giggling, or anything in the hands.” I have to chuckle at that. I am glad he has his humor back.

“I am glad you can laugh now. Are you doing okay?” Moving over beside the bed I look down at him. “Turn this around?”

He looks at the walker and chuckles. “Nope it stays in that position until I am ready to boogie to the can again. Then I use it to steady me as I stand up. Also, that hallway walk we were discussing Mr. Wolf.”

“We will discuss the hallway walk when it gets closer young master Stilinski.” I put on my best British accent which has him gasping for air. “It wasn’t that bad Stiles!” I pout.

Still laughing, Stiles is trying to get a hold of himself. “No, no, no. You’re right. It wasn’t bad. It was bloody marvelous!” He has his own fake British accent. I have to laugh at that one. “Righty-o and all that good stuff chap.”

I am laughing stupidly. Maybe it is the confirmation he can walk again or the release of all the stress and worry or just Stiles’ infectious personality. “Stop it.” I am laughing when I sit down. “You will strain something like this.” Usually I find some merriment in Stiles’ humor, but this is way beyond that. All the way into juvenile or infantile or maybe it is just relief of the most prevalent kind. Stiles is actually hiccupping from his laughter. “Stop it. You pull a muscle and I am not doing any mojo on you!” I was trying to sound stern, but it just sends him off into more gales of laughter.

His relief is palpable. So is mine for that matter. I am not sure how long we sit there with the giggles. It could be a minute or it could be ten minutes. All I know is the relief I feel through the bond is tangible, and it is like touching a live wire. “Oh my god I feel like one hundred percent better dude.” I hold up my hand. “I know ‘don’t call you dude,’ but dude that was the best!”

With a raised eyebrow, and as humorlessly as I can, I say, “Stiles. I am no longer just the alpha. I am your older, wiser boyfriend.” The little shit starts snickering again. Maybe I could have left out wiser. Either way, “I am trying to be an adult here. You are making me feel like I’m giggling at seeing my first tit. Stop it!”

Which naturally sends him right back into laughing; I wait patiently for him to calm down. When it seems like he finally has, he smiles at me softly. “You’re first tit huh? I thought the politically correct term was breast, oh mighty boyfriend who is older and wiser than me?” I knew he would not let it go.

“You get off the drugs and you are stupider than when on the drugs. How is that possible?” I ask with some concern. “Did they give you sugar?” It just dawned on me he has not had any Adderall in a couple of days. “Have you had an Adderall recently?”

“…Nope. You should see me on a sugar high. I get _SO_ much accomplished, but they don’t let me have anything sugar. ” He grabs my shirt and pulls me close to him. I figure it is to kiss him, but no he has lowered his voice and whispers in a very bad stage whisper, “I might have eaten the packet of raw sugar that came with my coffee, ‘cause I am dying for a Coke man.”

“Stiles!” I am scandalized. Before he can say another word I reach past him to the button to call the nurse. “You need an Adderall or three before your dad and the pack get here.”

“Dammit, Derek, I just got off the drugs.” He scowls at me.

“You are a fry short of a Happy Meal right now. I can’t believe you ate raw sugar.” I was furious. “That was stupid.” Leaning back I push him back into the cushions while we wait for the nurse, who I could hear striding toward the room.

The door opens, “good morning Mr. Hale. We had a report that you stayed slightly after hours last night.”

Looking over my shoulder at the nurse I smile comfortably. “Well, I am here and I am glad to see you this morning Doris. It seems that Stiles hasn’t had any Adderall in at least three days.”

“Mr. Stilinski, shame! I will be calling Dr. Singh and getting you some. How much are you on hon?” Doris smiles brightly as she pulls out his chart.

“30 milligrams twice a day, and I usually take a dose at breakfast and one at dinner.” Stiles is sulking and the truth was I did not care. I could not believe he was off his Adderall _and_ eating raw sugar. I was not going to tell Doris about the sugar, just make sure he had some protein to kill the sugar high.

“Okay that will take a little while.” Doris was headed toward the door.

“Doris. Do you think we could get a couple hard boiled eggs or cheese sticks?” I ask softly and I might have batted my eyes a little bit.

“Are you hungry hon?” She smiles gently.

“Actually, Stiles might need a little bit of protein with his Adderall.” I grin brightly.

“…Of course.” She nods at both of us. “I’ll call down to the cafeteria and have the cafeteria send something up so he can eat with his meds.” Smiling brightly Doris asked, “Anything else?” I shook my head and prompted Stiles to do the same. “See you two gentlemen in a few.” With that Doris left us alone.

“I don’t want my Adderall. I feel good Derek. You are being cruel.” He is still pouting at me.

“Stiles…” I start and then stop. He is pretty hyped up on sugar and happiness which I can feel, at least the happiness, through our bond. Groaning, I scrub my face and try again. “Look, I know you are happy and I also know you hate the Adderall, but it helps you. The protein will kill the sugar before you crash. You want to walk down that hallway right?” He nods petulantly. “Okay. Here is the deal. You eat the protein, take the Adderall, and I will work some werewolf mojo and help you do the walk of happiness up and down the hall. Deal?”

I can see his fingers twitching to tap and the arms quivering to flail. Figuring it is probably best if I lean back and let him go. After leaning back I wait. He is jittery and jumpy and I haven’t seen him this bad in months. It makes me wonder what I would miss so he could stay up all night and research. What did I conveniently ignore so I could get my information while he _concentrated_ with too much Adderall and caffeine and sugar? “I think that is a doable plan, but dammit Derek I want to stay happy.”

“Don’t you want to be able to enjoy the time with your family? Without the Adderall you are so much like Dory that it is crazy.” I pause, and see he is trying to listen to my words, but his eyes keep darting all over the room. Knowing he can’t help it. It is the sugar rush and lack of meds. “Don’t you want to actually be able to concentrate when people talk to you?”

He huffs and stares at me, but I can see the twitching. “Fine.” He muttered while trying to keep watching me.

“Okay how about this, you take the meds and protein, calming you down, and we will see if you are indeed a cuddler tonight after everyone goes home.” I smile softly.

“…Really?” His eyes light up.

“Only if the doctor allows you to do more than rest on your back, then yes.” I am stern in my phrasing because Stiles is smart and will find a loophole. That is why he is such a good researcher and strategist. “But only if the doctor says so.”

“…Really?” I can feel the worry that I am dangling a carrot and he won’t get to have it. “I mean really? Cause they would be so awesome Derek. I know I will be a great cuddler. Do you like to be big spoon or little spoon? Can we try both? Will we both fit in the bed?” He looks down at the bed. “Maybe we should wait? No waiting it bad. I want to cuddle with my boyfriend. I am going to be the best cuddler ever.” He smiles brightly as he gets going and I let the waves of happiness roll over me. “You mean this right? You won’t welsh out?”

Holding my hand up and laughing at the onslaught “Woah woah woah. Hold on Stiles. Have I ever said something I didn’t mean?”

“Well, you did lie to Scott and me pretty early on.” He is slightly pensive.

Chuckling, I shake my head. “Yes, I did, but if I remember correctly you both did the same.”

“Hey.” He huffs angrily. “I might be an ass, but I never outright lied to you.”

“I know that. I am just saying,” I squint my eyes at him, “…you know this is stupid right? We are not going to fight over who lied to whom years ago. We are discussing cuddling.”

Which sets him back into happy land, damn sugar is making him more impulsive than ever. His twitchiness is beginning to get worse. Stiles wants to, no, needs to move. Before I can say anything, Doris opens the door. “Here you go hon.” She places a plastic container with cheese and some hard boiled eggs on his tray table. “Also, here’s your Adderall.” She adds, handing Stiles the small paper cup with his meds in it. She backs away to his chart to log the new information. With a grimace, Stiles dry swallows the Adderall and reaches for a piece of cheese. “See you boys later.” Doris smiles and closes the door behind her.

“I am eating your stupid cheese!” Stiles grimaced as he bit into the string cheese and chewed.

“Good, cause it is your stupid cheese.” I can be as childish as he is.

“Derek,” he whines. I just raise an eyebrow at him. “I like my sugar high! I feel like I can run up and down the hallway.”

I chuckled wryly. “Oh you could, could you? Would this be with or without pain medication?”

“…Without. I have a mojo inducing boyfriend.” He smirks, but it does not reach his eyes. “…Right?”

“Let’s just eat in silence. I really do not want to see you have a sugar crash.” I know I am being more stern than usual, but I really do not want to see his sugar high bottom out. That is something I have avoided ever since I met him.

Munching on the second cheese stick he smirks, “Yeah, probably not a good idea. It ain’t pretty.”

While he works on the cheese sticks, I shell the two hard boiled eggs for him. “Is any of the food bothering your stomach?” I know he was shot in the abdomen, but I worry that his stomach was affected.

Stiles shakes his head no. “No, I’ve been good food wise. Pain-wise I could probably use some help.”

“…Percocet, or werewolf help?” I ask, as I shell the second egg for him.

“Probably would be smarter for Percocet, but it makes me loopy and tired.” He moans as he bites into the first egg.

I raise an eyebrow and ask as straight faced as I could. “You mean loopier than you were when I got here and you announced you could pee freely?”

He actually blushes at that. “Yeah might’ve been the sugar talking and my excitement of being freed from the catheter.” I chuckle at that. I eat one of the remaining cheese sticks. “I think I am full,” he announces after eating most of the second hard-boiled egg.

Nodding, I move the tray back and let him lay back. “You seem better. Not so twitchy.”

“Well, I might have a small Adderall problem we can discuss at a later date.”

“How small Stiles?” I ask as neutrally as I can.

“Well, sometimes during test time I might take 100 milligrams at a time instead of just 30 milligrams.” He is uncomfortable. “Or when someone asks me to research and I am up all night.”

I pull over his laptop and open it up. “Sign in please.” He looks at me, but does what I ask. Pulling up his internet browser I open a new tab and search for Adderall side effects. “Well, as you can see, sexual dysfunction and restlessness are on this list. Oh look, difficultly falling or staying asleep. Hmmm I wonder what else we could find on taking too much Adderall and over medicating? Oh look, death, Stiles?” I growl out.

“Sorry.” Stiles lowers his head in shame. “I’ll try to be good, but it helps with study sessions.”

“Yes, so does caffeine.” Turning the computer to show him, “But both can cause heart attacks Stiles. You are too young to die and you won’t take the bite. So no more over medicating; I know the signs now.” I sigh and turn the computer around. “You would think with all the supernatural bullshit we go through that you wouldn’t do this to yourself. I am somewhat disappointed in you, but more disappointed in myself.”

“Derek, I did it to myself.” His hands flail a little bit and he sits forward. “You can’t be disappointed in yourself. You didn’t know.” Waving his hands between us, “this, was all before the bond, before everything. It was necessary. Now I don’t need it.”

“How can you suddenly not need it? I mean, Stiles you are a senior in high school with college ahead of you.” I pause and run my hand through my hair and he grabs my other hand. “You have so many finals ahead of you and you will just stop? No more? I can’t believe that. It isn’t about trust either.” Stiles tried to interject. “It is about habit. You are on your Adderall for your ADHD. It is meant to keep you focused and potentially calm you. Or at least make you calmer. I see how focused you can get when you are researching. Now I find myself as guilty as you by asking you to do more than you should be expected to do.”

“Derek,” he covers my mouth, “stop. I took them. I knew the risks and the rewards. I’ve known for years what the outcome could be for me. I am not addicted, as the last three days have proven, but it has also proven I need it. I can’t promise to never over medicate again.” His hand is still on my mouth and I want to lick his palm so I can interject, but I wait. “I can promise to try and use coffee, energy drinks, or tea to get me through. Yes, they are all stimulants too and I will try to avoid them also, but I can’t make any promises on that at all. You know how I like my Coke Classic and Mountain Dew.” He smirks, “but I will try to avoid using my meds. Deal?”

Knowing it is the best I am going to get, I nod. He releases his hand from my mouth, but not before I lick his palm. “Pay back!” Laughing he wipes his hand on his thigh. “Can I ask you something?” Stiles nods with a soft smile on his face. “Did you take too much before you became involved in the supernatural?”

The look on his face is contemplative. “Well, I’ve been on 30 milligrams of Adderall twice a day since I was 14. Scott and I often had overnight weekends together with game nights. I am pretty sure I was using my Adderall to stay up overnight and just crashing during the day. So yeah, I am pretty sure it was beforehand.”

“Okay.” I was worried the pack had pushed him to overmedicate. I didn’t want my mate to become an addict. Sadly it might already be too late, but I will watch out for it. “I just worry Stiles.”

His smile is soft as he pulls me to him and meets me halfway. The kiss is gentle and sweet and feels so, so, so good. I definitely am going to tell John the staying away from Stiles is not going too well. The door opens and someone clears their throat. Breaking apart, I turn to see John standing in the doorway. “Well, gentlemen it seems we need to have a discussion?”

 

 

To Be Continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank my beta's Diva0789 and StaceyK1968 for their incredible help on this.
> 
> All errors are mine. They did their best to fix my words.
> 
> All comments, concrits, and kudos are more than welcome. So please let me know what you think.
> 
> Thank you all for reading.


	10. Stiles' POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay first. OMG I am SO sorry. I am gearing up for finals and the papers were atrocious. I am only on my second semester. Life is going to get worse. So I am SO very sorry for being missing and I promise I will try and get this in order. It is done, but I am waiting on betaing and getting it posted. Please hang in there with me ;)
> 
> Now for the important stuff.
> 
> Stiles' POV - The Sheriff finds the boys in a innocently compromising position.

“Dad,” I gasp out. “Well, this is … unexpected,” I continue, running a hand through my hair. Derek was actually blushing and looking at the bed where I still had one hand tightly fisted in his shirt.

“John,” Derek said quietly.

For the most part, Dad just stood there looking between us as Dad mutters. “Oh, crap.” Moving to the chair by the bed he sat down. “I thought you were going to wait Derek?”

“Dad, it was my fault.” I whine, but don’t let go of Derek’s shirt.

Derek leans away from me and shakes his head. “No, Stiles. I am the adult here; it is very much my fault.”

Dad sighs and scrubs his face. “Okay. Stop, both of you.” Breathing out through his nose John shook his head. “I need to know about the bond don’t I?” Derek nodded and I sort of blanched. There was no way I wanted to tell my own father about the dirty little secrets of our mating bond. Even I did not know all that it could and would become. What would happen after Derek and I make love the first time? Would there be more than the feelings? Would he constantly be in my head? Oh jeez we needed Deaton and Derek and I needed to talk. Not just Dad, Derek and me.

“Yes, you need to know what it is and what will become of it should we chose to become mates.” Derek said softly. Like he wasn’t sure I would wanted to be his mate.

“What do you mean by _should_ Derek?” John asked while I just stared and quite possible my mouth was hanging open rather widely.

Quietly, but with a steady voice, Derek spoke, “A bond can be broken should both parties want that.”

“…Which I don’t!” I interrupted practically shouting.

“Son,” John interjected. “I want to know everything. Not just the bad parts. I am not stupid enough to think that either of you want this bond to end. As one of you is under 18–for now–I want to know everything.” He looked over his nose at me and I sighed. At least he is willing to listen. That is a good thing right? “Derek, why don’t you tell me and Stiles, and you, try and let him get through this without your input.” John suggested as he pointed at me.

“But I am the talker in this relationship,” I mumble. “Why ask Derek?”

“…Werewolf Stiles.” Pointing at Derek, “Now shut it.” Stiles’ dad was not playing.

“…Dad!” I whine.

“…Genim!” He warns. I cross my arms and pout. Dad does not usually pull out the first name without some serious anger.

“…Fine!” I mumble and there is so much more I want to say, but knowing I have to think about Derek now because I could not handle being cut off from him again.

“Good.” Slowly John breathed out and took a couple more settling breaths. “Derek?”

Derek nodded and moved to the chair from the bed, but moved the chair so he and I could hold hands. “From what I learned when I was growing up, mate bonds are rare. As you can see, they happen between werewolves and werewolves or werewolves and humans. The human and werewolf bonds are actually more common than two wolves forming a mate bond.” He took a breath and squeezed my hand. “Werewolves mate for life, but there is a divorce factor there too. So from what I know divorce is possible. How? That I don’t know, but the bond seems to connect the two people through the sharing of feelings, pain, and other extended or shared experiences.” He looked at me with a soft smile and then back to my dad. “The way my father explained it is that it is a way for mates to be able to find each other and share experiences.”

“Were your parents mated?” John asks quietly. Derek shook his head. “…Why not?”

“Mating is rare. Between wolves rarer still. My parents fell in love. Just like you did with Cecily. Love matters. But a bond of some sort must grow because my parents always knew where the other was.” Derek shrugs. “My mom always knew where Laura and I were too, even if we snuck out.” He looked directly at me with sadness.

“Does that mean?” I ask him. This goes back to Kate. He nodded at me. “Shit.”

“…Stiles.” John warned.

“Sorry Dad. We were discussing something yesterday and sadly we figured it out.” I pulled Derek into a soft kiss and leaned my head against him, our eyes closed, and I send love and comfort to Derek through our bond.

Dad looked at us and shook his head slightly. Somehow knowing something else was going on. “…Gentlemen?”

I sighed and leaned back. Derek nodded valiantly and turned toward Dad. “Bonds can be forged, but nothing compared to true mate bonds. Mom and Dad knew where each was, us kids were, and could feel when the other was in trouble or pain. Dad said that he figured the pain was because it was such a powerful emotion. It’s the same thing with love, but they never said anything about having a bond anything like Stiles and I have.”

“Wait, wait. You don’t know anything about this?” Dad asked hesitantly.

“Dad,” I whine like a child at that.

“No, Stiles, it is true. I don’t know much about what we have between us.” Derek said tactfully.

The room was silent while my Dad soaked up Derek’s words. When the silence  is broken Dad just looked at me. “You research right?” I nodded as gently as I could. My head was kind of bothering me a bit, probably my fever. “Then you can research this.”

“That is the thing Dad. It is different for every mated pair. Just like how you loved Mom is different from how I love Derek.” I offer, finishing quietly, since I didn’t really want to say those words to my dad, but rather to Derek.

“Then we bring Alan in.” Trust my Dad to being on first name basis with the town veterinarian.

“Dad, what could he possibly know?” I asked as I leaned my head back a little.

“John might be right Stiles. We may want to get Deaton involved in this.” Derek looked at me softly. “He knew my parents, and might at least know about their bond.”

Closing my eyes for a moment, I took a breath. When I opened them, two concerned pairs of eyes were on me. “…Stiles?”

“It’s just a headache from the fever. It’s all good.” I smile brightly. “Now when do we want to bring Deaton in? Can we at least wait till we get home? Because I can do more research between now and then and maybe Deaton can give Derek some information on his parents.” Squeezing Derek’s hand I looked at Dad. “It can wait until I get home. We don’t need Dr. Deaton to come to the hospital. He is a busy man and the bond is not doing anything really. It’s just sharing feelings and such.”

“And pain.” Derek cuts in.

“What?” John says.

Derek touched my head, “I can feel how bad your headache really is. Stiles we need to call the nurse for more antibiotics. You have a fever.” Derek pulled some of the pain from me.

“Thanks,” I say softly. “The IV is sharing the antibiotics.”

John chuckled. “You mean the IV they took out this morning?” I glanced over and realized he was right. Before I could say anything, Dad grabbed the call button for the nurse. “You need your meds Stiles, and I won’t take no for an answer.”

“Well, since you already hit the button I guess I can’t complain.” I frowned.

“But you still will.” Derek is staying out of this argument. “Your health is important and we will continue our conversation once you get your meds.” Dad spoke elegantly as always.

“Gee, thanks Dad.” I grimaced when it came out more sarcastic than angry.

“…Genim.” This was growled out at me.

I deepened my pout. When the nurse came in, I was not  in the mood. “How can I help you Mr. Stilinski?” She looked about 12 years old; she was a small Asian woman with very long black hair.

I continued to pout and Dad just shook his head. “His fever is up and he has a headache.” Derek said quietly. “And he is a little uncomfortable.”

“Is all this true Mr. Stilinski?” She asked politely while checking my chart.

I glared at Derek, the traitor. “Yes ma'am.” If they were going to insist on calling me Mr. Stilinski I was going to call them all ma’am.

“It is indeed past time for your pain medication and antibiotic. So I will bring those to you.” Glancing at my cup in front of me, she added, “Do you need water too?”

“Yes, he does.” Derek gave a kind smile to her.

She smiled back. “How about I bring a pitcher of ice water then?”

Derek gripped my neck and shook me gently. “Thank you.” I mutter. God it is like they are my mother. I already have one parent and he does a damn fine job. Can’t I just have a boyfriend?

“You are most welcome young sir.” She smiled brightly and headed out of Stiles’ room.

“Young sir? She is like a day older than me!” I huff out.

“…Stiles!” Dad and Derek said at the same time.

I shrugged. “It’s true and you both know it!” Turning to Derek, “You are a traitor mister wolf!”

Derek released my neck and grabs my hand again. “How am I a traitor?”

“You used the bond to know I was in pain.” I griped forlornly.

“You did say the bond could feel emotions and pain.” John said.

Derek nodded, “It also helps when the person who is the other half of the bond is squinting like his head hurts while talking quieter than normal.”

“…All good points Stiles.” Dad grins, traitor that he is.

“I am surrounded by traitors!” I mumbled dejectedly.

Silence fell while we waited on the nurse. I really wanted to grumble that it is not fair that they do not have to take medication, but I guess it is only fair since I am the one in the hospital. I understand they are only trying to protect me and help me get better, but I do not need them ganging up on me.

When the nurse returns, the silence is somewhat awkward. I have been glaring at both of the other men in the room and trying to make them feel guilty for their actions. “Here you go young man.” The nurse says, handing me a paper cup with some pills in it and the pitcher of water; Derek took the water and filled my cup. Then he handed me the cup. Taking the pills into my mouth and then a gulp of water I lifted my tongue for inspection. “Oh, honey, I don’t need to check under your tongue. Your fever won’t go down and your headache won’t go away of you don’t take the medicine.” She smiled a truly evil smile.

“Thanks.” I am surrounded by traitors.

“How are you feeling otherwise? You’re friend said you were uncomfortable?” The nurse smiled gently, going from evil to concern in .97 seconds.

“Stomach is hurting some.” Grumbling, I cannot believe Derek is using our bond against me. “My head, obviously, is sore.” Like _duh_! “And I am always feeling like I have to pee.” I am not mortified per say, I am, however, greatly impressed that she took it with a grain of salt.

Still smiling gently the nurse said, “well with the damage to your abdomen it will be hard to tell when you have to urinate or not. Just for a couple more weeks. I also noticed the doctor mentioned you have some numb spots. It could be that your swelling has not completely gone down and you are still a little numb around your bladder.”

“You still have numb areas Stiles?” This question came from my Dad.

I nodded and have the grace to try and look ashamed.

“We left you to move around and you are still not fully healed?” Dad looked pissed. “...Genim!”

“Dammit dad, I don’t need everyone to know my name!” I grumped.

A chuckle escaped the nurse and Derek. “We all know your name honey. It’s in your chart.” The nurse said. “But we were asked not to use it because you have a nickname.” She glanced with a quick look at Derek.

“…You?” I asked quietly. Derek merely nodded. “Umm, thanks.” My smile is genuine and bright.

Derek smiled gently and nodded. “You’re welcome.”

The nurse grinned knowingly. “Do you want to try and go to the bathroom while I am here?”

Before I could answer, Derek was standing and moving his chair. I chuckled, “I guess that is a yes.” With a minimum amount of fuss and several helping hands, I managed to take a piss without pissing on myself, which is a step up from doing it alone earlier. Dad helped me back into bed while Derek followed the nurse out of the room. Once I was situated Dad sat down and smiled at me. “What Dad?”

“I’m trying to be as upbeat as I can that my son is having his first relationship.” His brows furrowed though. “I wish Derek was closer to your age, but I understand that he lost so much that he might be emotionally stunted.” I laughed at that.

“He is emotionally stunted, but I love him Dad.” I might find it funny that Dad calls Derek emotionally stunted, but Derek has so many reasons to be that way.

“Genim, I am just asking you to be careful. I am not sure what this bond is, and I will still talk to Alan about it, but I want you safe and happy.” He smiled gently and clapped me on the shoulder. “It isn’t too much to ask right?”

“No, Dad.” I smiled gently. “I love him. I don’t know when or why, but I know I do.”

Dad nodded at me and squeezed my shoulder before sitting down. “Now tell me more about how and why I have just inherited a son in law?”

 

 

To Be Continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank my lovely beta's Diva0789 and StaceyK1968 for all your wonderful help on this chapter. I appreciate it.
> 
> Please comments, concrits, and kudos are most welcome.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	11. Derek's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek's POV. 1st person POV. 
> 
> Thank you for waiting for me. I have 1 more final and I aced my research paper. So THANK YOU everyone. Here we goooooo.......
> 
> There be some talk of college and the future.

When I wander back into the room, John has left and Stiles is resting. I sit on the chair and let Stiles’ calm wash over me. It was not my intention to fall in love with this boy, man, child, asshole, but I did. As Stiles once said, he is mine as much as I am his. Watching him sleep has made me relax and realize that our bond has gotten stronger. Something I didn’t want to worry John about.

After speaking to Deaton I realize no matter the strength of the bond or how powerful the love it has, it can still be broken. I want Stiles to go to college. I want him to have a normal life away from supernatural crap. I want him to grow into the man I know he can be. How do I let him go? It is hard to be apart from him for a few hours, let alone months at a time. I plan on talking to him about that, but it is tabled until he gets home and is fully healed. According to Scott, Stiles got into NYU, Stanford, UCLA, and Dartmouth and those were the schools Scott was able to find out about. Also, he got a full ride to Stanford, Dartmouth, and NYU. Which makes it easier for him to decide, but that is later and I was serious. A pack member is going with him no matter where he chooses to go.

“You know it is creepy when you watch me sleep.” He grins that sleep addled grin at me that I love, where he is almost fully cognizant, but still in dreamland. It always makes me want to kiss him awake. Now that I have permission, I do just that. “MMmmm not that I am complaining, but what brought that on?”

My smile is soft and my words are easy. “…Because I can now.”

He returns my look and pulls me back to him. Kisses with Stiles are amazing. He tastes like cinnamon and sugar and everything sweet. But he kisses like fire and lightening and everything powerful. Tugging on my shirt, he pulls me forward so that I practically fall onto the bed. Breaking the kiss I chuckle.

“Come on Derek cuddle with me.” He continues to pull me forward.

I stop him. “Okay stop. Let me get my jacket off at least. Okay?” He nods and lets me go. True to my word I remove my jacket and hang it up on the chair.

“Shoes too!”

“Stiles! They are boots and it will be fine.” I huff looking at him

“Boots please.” He smirks at me the little fucker. It is like he knows I will do it too. _“Damn him!”_ Quickly I remove one boot and then the other. Crawling back onto the bed I adjust him so I am lying on my side next to him. Both of us share a pillow. “See I am a great cuddler.”

Chuckling, I put my arm across his chest. “That remains to be seen.”

“Hey!” Sputtering, I keep Stiles from sitting up with my arm. “I am very good at this.” He huffs out.

“Yes, you are. Now lay down.” Stiles fidgets and adjusts himself until he finds a comfortable spot. Once he has stopped moving around so much I smile and kiss his cheek. “Tell me about colleges Stiles.”

“What’s there to tell? I got into a few and I won’t leave you. So I am staying here.” He shrugs it off like there is nothing to it.

“Stanford, NYU, Dartmouth, and UCLA are not _nothing_!”

He turns his head at me. “Was it Scott or Danny?” I smirk at him. “Scott. The bastard sold me out.”

Chuckling at him, “No, I think he just found your stash of top four schools.”

“Why are you so calm about this? I figure you wouldn’t want me to go anywhere.” Stiles looks at me in a thought provoking way.

Staring back I ask, “What?”

“You seriously are going to make a pack member go with me to college?” He is incredulous.

I nod and smirk more. “Yes, Stiles, it is not only for your protection, but for their protection.”

“Dude, no worries.” I growl a little maybe show some teeth. “Sorry I don’t mean to call you dude.” Nodding in acquiesces for him to continue. “It’s not like I can leave anyway. Between you and Dad and the bond, I can’t handle being apart that long. Besides, I can’t afford to go away. So it is all a moot point anyway.”

Kissing his nose and then kissing his lips I silence him. Sure he just listed the same reasons I did, but like he said a moot point. He will be going to college. I cup his cheek with the arm that was on his chest. He rolls a little bit on his side to try and get closer. There is a blanket between us and it is causing him troubles. Breaking the kiss I chuckle, “Problem?”

“Damn blanket is in the way.” He grips the blanket and starts to pull at it.

Stopping his hands with my one hand isn’t easy. His hands are long and lithe just like he is. I manage to stop him by grabbing his wrists. “Stop, Stiles. The blanket is staying where it is. We are not getting any closer than we are right now.”

“Aww come on. I can’t show you how good I am at cuddling if I don’t get any closer.” He gripes, trying to break my grip on his wrists.

“Stiles stop. We are not going to cuddle any further.” I release his wrists. “We are going to discuss college.”

“Why?” He actually whines.

“…Because you are going.” I say firmly.

“Derek.”

I cut him off. “No, Stiles listen to me.” He pouts but waves at me to continue. “Thank you. You deserve this chance. You have gotten into some amazing schools. You should be proud of yourself.” He raises an eyebrow at me and grimaces with a downturn of his lips. “You should be. I am proud of you.”

“Derek, I can’t afford to go. The scholarships only cover books and tuition, nothing else.” He said dejectedly.

“Then you get a job too. You live on Adderall. It isn’t like I slept my two years of college.” I blurt out.

He looks at me with keen eyes. “Where Derek? Where did you go?”

I sigh and run my hand through my hair. “I went to NYU for 6 semesters. It was one of the reasons we stayed in New York for so long. Laura wanted me to go to school. So we both went.”

“Oh.” He looked at me sadly because we both know why neither of us went any longer to NYU.

“Stop, this is about you.” I rub his cheek and he moves into it.

We are silent for a little bit when he asks quietly, “Why can’t it be about both of us?”

“What do you mean?” He smiles a devious little smile. “Stiles? What are you up to?”

He leans in and kisses me. “Well, if I chose NYU you can come with me and finish your degree.”

My heart falls. I cannot go back to New York. “My home is here now on pack land.”

Stiles chuckles, “Well, that isn’t a ‘no.’” I try to make a comment, but he kisses me to shut me up; devious young man. When we pull apart he smiles brightly. “So what did you want to be when you grew up?”

“I can’t go back to New York Stiles.” There are many reasons, but I probably would not be welcome now that I am an alpha. Second, I need to stay and protect the homestead.

“But you could go to Stanford or Berkeley.” He smirks.

“Berkeley?” Now that is a new one.

He laughs gently and pulls me toward him. “Scott didn’t find all my acceptance letters and packages.”

Kissing me deeply, I feel myself relax from being able to touch my mate. I’m not sure how much time passes while we kiss, I just know that Stiles and I are connected from stem to stern and the only think between us is a couple of blankets and some clothes. When we do stop kissing, I love the look on Stiles face and his bright red lips from kissing. “So, where else Stiles?”

“Washington State, American University, and University of Southern California, Irvine.” He smiles brightly, listing them off.

“What do they all have in common?”

“Psychology and Criminology. I want to be a cop.” Stiles Smiled softly.

I kiss him deeply. “Like John, Or FBI?”

“Either, both. I’m not sure yet.”

Either path he chooses could take him away from me. However, this is what he wants and if I am the one to follow him for a change. So be it. “So you’re thinking a dual major?”

He nods his head. “I like to research and study. I’m good at it.” Then, Stiles looks me in the eye. “What about you? What did you want to be?”

“I hadn’t decided yet. I was thinking of being a doctor, but I wasn’t sure.” It was hard for me. I had given up the dream after getting here. I had a pack now. When the pack came to be, I let my future go.

“I can see you as a doctor. What kind?” He was quiet when he asked, like he understood my loss.

This is where we are sometimes scarily more alike than different. “I was thinking of being a psychologist, but I wasn’t sure if I wanted to see patients.” I could see a smile sneaking in there. “Shut up! I like the thoughts of helping people work through their issues.”

Stiles chuckles. “Okay, but first you were going to get through yours right?” It was an honest question and had it come from anyone else I would be pissed. I admit I am a little upset that he said it, but it doesn’t piss me off like it used to.

“…Stiles!” I warn, but there is no heat to my words.

“Derek, be honest. It is an acceptable question.” He touches my cheek to lessen the impact of the words. “You bottle everything up. I don’t know how you were with Laura, but you barely began to grieve when the Alpha pack arrived. Also, you have been going, going, going for months now. So you need to see someone to get through this, especially with the grief and the issue with Kate.” I growl, and he cuffs the back of my head. “I am serious Derek. I saw several doctors after Mom died. It isn’t something I was or am happy about, but I went.”

“It didn’t do any good. You hide behind sarcasm and snarkiness.” I break into his little diatribe.

He nods. “Yes, yes I do. But you keep everything in. My sarcasm is a form of anger at my mother for not surviving her cancer. Even after 7 years I am still pissed she didn’t have the strength to fight.” He covers my mouth so I cannot interject. “But I don’t keep it bottled up. I just don’t talk about it.” Stiles moves his hand.

“Finished?” Nodding his head I kiss him. I can see the surprise on his face. “We both need help if we are going to go into that world. Maybe if we got it together, I mean separate appointments, but both going to therapy together?”

“Does that mean maybe you will go back to school?” His eyes brighten.

Smiling I say, “How about we table my going back to school until you chose a school. Sound like a plan?” Yes, I am trying to put it off. I can’t leave Beacon Hills for college, but he should. Stiles needs to experience the college life. I was not the best at it when I was in college, but Laura insisted we both enjoy the atmosphere.

“You are just stalling. Well, I can too!” Smirking he tries to look smug.

I laugh. “I already know where you are going.”

His smirk falters a little bit and he narrows his eyes. “What do you mean? How would you know?”

I kiss his nose, “It was the only packet not with the others. Wasn’t it Stiles?” His heart rate starts to dance. He is no longer hooked up to the machines like he was, so it takes werewolf ears to hear it. “I’m right aren’t I?”

Narrowing his eyes further, “I did get into a lot of places Derek. You may think you know, but now NYU is back on the table.”

Smirking, I chuckle, “Well, Isaac will love NYU. He is going to be a vet. Boyd would love Berkeley. He is going to be an engineer. So both choices are good.”

“Damn you Derek Aaron Hale!” Stiles whines.

This time I laugh outright. “Shouldn’t lie or play games to a werewolf Stiles. Your heart rate changed when you mentioned Berkeley and then it sped up when I told you I knew which school. Shame on you trying to lie to a werewolf,” but I kissed his nose to show there was no hard feelings. “You chose Berkeley because of John and I didn’t you?”

“…Yeah. It is close enough if I only have classes Friday morning and Monday afternoon I can make it home a couple weekends a month.” He sighs and leans our chests together, closing the space between us and leaning his forehead on mine. “It’s four hours away by car or eighteen minutes by plane. They have decent Criminology and Psychology departments and it is close enough I can come home in emergencies.” He kisses me softly and I kiss him back. “I just can’t believe you figured it out by my heartbeat, I forget you can hear it. What is it doing now?” He smirks.

“Beating in time with mine,” I say, and it feels good that it is. Stiles closes his eyes and kisses me gently. I kiss him back and lazily we kiss until both of us fall asleep.

 

 

To Be Continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my lovely beta's, Diva0789 and StaceyK1968, and for all their wonderful help. All errors are mine.
> 
> Thank you for reading, concrit, comments and kudo's always welcome.
> 
> Have a wonderful day :)


	12. Stiles' POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OMFG I suck. I really do. I got sick my 1 week off from school and then it started school again and I am freaking out about 11 credit hours and if that isn't enough I have SO much reading my head is broken and my brain mush. This should have been to you SOONER rather than later. I have had it in my in box for like a week. I am SO very very very sorry. Only 2 more parts to go after this.
> 
> To those wonderful ladies who commented on the last chapter THANK YOU for all your kind words. I greatly appreciate it. And you!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Stiles' POV Stiles is working on regaining his leg strength. How much will he have remains to be seen.

The gang has left and I am waiting for Derek and Dad to come visit before visiting hours are over. I am tired but I feel as though I accomplished something. There was an assembly today and so the last two periods were in the gym. We did our homework while they filled me in about class. Apparently, Harris was out sick today. Isaac said the sub blurted out my first name. That is damn embarrassing. So now everyone knows my given name. Just great!

Scott just laughed at me. Said it was not that big of a secret, but he can see why I do not like it. The sub didn’t know how to pronounce it. So she said “Is Jeanim, Jennim, Jeanem Stilinski here?” I was SO embarrassed. Lydia said not to worry. Everyone snickered, but by Monday something else will have their attention. I spend ten years hiding my name and in the course of three days the entire planet knows it. I know this won’t die down, but I can hope it will.

Struggling with the blankets I get up as I was taught by the physical therapist. Legs first, and then twist slowly, legs again, and then move forward. When my toes hit the cold floor I shiver. Somewhere in the bed are my slippy socks so I don’t fall. Leaning down, I dig through the blankets to find them. I have to pee, but not at the expense of falling and risking further injury. I know some people think that I don’t have solid plans, but I do. “Ha! Score!” I find both socks. Quickly I slip them on and make my way carefully to the bathroom.

After taking a piss, I wash my hands and peer at my face. I did not realize I needed a shave. Sure I do not have Scott or Derek scruff, but I do have chin pubes. Digging through my bathroom bag I come up with a razor and some shaving cream. “Gonna kill him.” Viewing the can, I see it is shaving cream for sensitive skin. Scott is so getting his ass kicked. It is in a pink can and I am betting money it is for women. “Gonna beat his werewolf ass.” Shaking my head, I go ahead and squirt some of the foaming gel on my hand and smear it around my face. Gently I take the razor and do a quick shave.

Derek, the PT guy, and I, took a walk before the rest of the pack had gotten here. So my legs are tired, so I pretty much rush through my shave and the rinse. Wiping my face on the towel I wonder if I could handle a shower. My legs feel pretty solid, but I might want to wait till Dad and Derek get here. So I have someone to help me. I would prefer Derek to help, but I don’t think Dad is ready for that quite yet. I chuckle at the thought of asking Derek to help me shower. Dad would blow a gasket. “Oh, I am so doing it.” I say aloud to my reflection in the mirror.

Using the walker, I slowly make my way from the bathroom back into bed. It has been easier and easier to walk. The PT guy, Marc, said I could probably be off the walker by tomorrow or Sunday. They want me to use it until all the numbness is gone. It feels like it. I mean, I definitely feel the bruises I gave myself when I pinched the hell out of my thighs trying to get feeling in my legs. It felt pretty good when Marc had rubbed down my tired legs after our walk. I felt his hands mostly. If I still have numbness they want to do another MRI to see if the swelling has officially gone down.

It is not that I am worried about the numbness, but I am. You know what I mean? If I have numb spots how will it affect track and lacrosse? Will this sideline me with the pack? I know Derek hates ‘team human being’ out there you know, but we are as efficient as the wolves are. Just in our own way. I research and do strategy. Danny is computers and he has a brown belt in Brazilian Ju Jitzu. That was a surprise for sure. Derek was walking around all proud like a father when Danny spun kick and knocked Isaac and Boyd on their collective asses.  Allison is all hunteresque. She is one with her bow and some serious shit with a gun too. Lydia is pretty good with a crossbow and gun. I am the only one lacking serious skills. I run. That is my gift.

So we may not be wolves, but ‘team human’ is pretty kick ass. Sitting on the edge of the bed, I slowly get back into it and pull up my computer. I am halfway through some porn site on mating habits of werewolves when Dad comes walking in. My eyes narrow, “Is that coffee for me?” I raise an eyebrow.

“No, you are not getting any, it is mine. And for your information, _young man_ , it is decaf.” He sits and sips his coffee, “Happy now?”

“It better be!” I save the page I am on since most of it is stories are about werewolves having sex. Not like I have anything to compare it to. Yet! Closing the laptop and pushing the tray away I question, “So father of mine, will you help me shower? I could use it.”

“How are your legs?” He asks as he leans forward.

Smiling, I bring him up to date, “I have just shaved and taken a leak. So I have been on them, but they feel pretty good. Derek, Marc and I walked around 2:00 today. We went up the hall and back. I was tired, but not weak feeling.” He nods at me. “I mean you don’t have to help your only son. I could ask Derek.”

Watching his face turn a lovely shade of red, I waited the mere seconds it took. “You are seventeen, young man! If you shower with anyone; you shower with me!” I start laughing and Dad, realizing what he said, just shakes his head at me. “See this just proves you are a child.”

“I may be a child, but I have a boyfriend now.” I say it lightly.

Dad nods. “I know and as opposed to it as I am, I accept it.” He holds his hand up at me when I try to interrupt. “I am worried about the age difference and your schooling. You are much too young to be dealing with so much, Stiles. I worry. It is my prerogative as your father.”

I wait until he finishes. “We discussed schools today.”

“…And?”

I take a deep breath. “He needs to go back to school. Derek was studying to be a doctor of psychology at NYU before everything. Pretty much, Laura came here because of the rogue alpha, who turned out to be Peter.” Dad waved at me to continue. “It’s a story for another time, anyway, they had at least finished the semester when they came this way. Seven semesters Dad, two years into a degree. You need to help me convince him to go back to school.”

His face turned red. “Oh hell no, Genim! I am not letting you and your 23 year old boyfriend shack up in New York City. There is no way in hell young man!”

“Chill pops. I want to go to Berkeley.” I say it calmly, and I see his face contort a little, but it is not as red as it was. “I have a full ride to Berkeley. I want to go into their Criminology and Psychology department.”

“I’m still not letting you shack up with Derek at Berkeley.” Dad is calmer and takes a sip of his coffee, “even if you are only four hours away.”

I smile. I have him now. “See that is the thing. I checked Berkeley’s website and they have some seriously awesome online classes that Derek can take without leaving Beacon Hills. Except when he actually needs to begin the doctorate program, which he still has a few to go yet.”

He is silent and his gaze is measuring. I know he is trying to outthink me. It isn’t that difficult since he is my father. Finally, after a few minutes of silence he says, “You really want this for him.”

Nodding, I smile tenderly, “Yes. He deserves a chance at a non-supernatural life too.”

“That is going to be hard son. He is the alpha.” I start giggling. _“Yes, I giggle!”_ I think to myself as I am laughing my ass off. “What is so funny?”  My dad asks.

“I’m just remembering something from a long time ago. Anyway,” I try to get myself under control. “Will you help me? He doesn’t feel he deserves a chance at normal.”

Dad just looks at me while I try and plead my case. “It means that much to you?” I nod, letting him keep working it through. It is a good plan. Derek would not have to leave Beacon Hills, the pack would still be represented, and he could continue with school. “Where will he do this? At the loft or the house?”

“Why is that important?” I’m confused.

Dad smirks. “I seem to remember someone bitching, rather loudly, about the lack of Wi-Fi at the loft!” I start laughing. He smiles at me. “So maybe Danny could hook him up? Isn’t that what you kids say now?”

“Seriously Dad, no need to try and be cool. You aren’t.”

He groans and covers his face, “this, coming from the young man who wants help to shower. I could call one of the nurses in?”

“No! Okay you’re cool. If it makes you happy you are the coolest!” I choke slightly on that.

“Better. Now let’s get you a shower.” Dad sits his coffee cup down and goes for the drawers to pull out clean pajamas and underwear. Lydia had insisted on unpacking for me. I think secretly she wanted to check out my boxer briefs. Scott and Allison packed the nice ones. Not a single pair of Batman underwear in the bunch. Thank goodness for Allison. I don’t know how Scott got the women’s shaving cream past her. “Come on lazy ass. Get it in gear.”

“Sir, yes, sir!” I salute. Then I get out of bed and use the walker to get into the bathroom.

“I will sit on the toilet after you get in the shower.”

“Thanks Dad.” Dad may not be cool, but he is the best. I leave the walker by the sink and strip off my clothes. Turning on the water I step in. I see that Dad dug out my shampoo and conditioner. Yes, since I had grown my hair out I condition. I blame Derek for that one. His hair is so soft. Okay, not thinking of Derek in the shower when Dad is on the can in the same bathroom might be a good idea. I wash all my 2000 parts with the shampoo and then rinse. Conditioning takes the longest. I never understood why I have to leave it on for 2-3 minutes. Does it not do the work in the first minute?

After rinsing the conditioner out, I turn off the water, “Okay Dad I need a towel.” Then I reach my hand out of the curtain and receive the towel. “Thanks.”

“Welcome.” Drying myself off, I wrap the towel around my waist. Already stepping out carefully, Dad is quick to remind me, “Careful.” Dad is there to catch me should I fall.

“I Got it.” Carefully I step over to the toilet, close the lid, and sit down. “Okay. I’m good.” Dad nods, and closes the door mostly shut so no one can see in while I dress. Slowly I pull my clean clothes on, noticing my dirty ones are nowhere to be seen. Standing up, I pull my boxer briefs and pajama bottoms on. Sitting back down I pull my socks on and then pull my Batman tee shirt over my head and arms. Trust Scott to be smart enough _not_ to bring my Batman boxers, but my tee shirt instead. He will still be getting a talking to about the shaving cream. I stand up and step to the walker and make my way back to the bed.

Once in bed, I relax. “Do you need any meds?” Dad asks with concern,  sitting back in his chair.

“Nah, I’m good.” He looks doubtful. “Really, I had a pain pill about an hour ago, so I really am good.”

“Okay kid, if you insist.” He leans back in his chair. “So where is Derek? I figured he would be here.”

“He was here most of the day. Hopefully he went home to get a run in, check on the house, and maybe relax a little bit.” Leaning back against my pillows, I look at Dad. He seems to be doing okay with this whole thing now that I can walk. I know I scared him, but it was not intentional. We were innocent in the whole shebang. “…About those guys who surprised us. What happened to them?”

“They’ve been arrested for attempted murder.” He smiles like a shark. “…Yours.”

“Dad, it was an accident!” I flail. I do not want anyone going to jail cause of me. “I won’t press charges.”

“Too bad,” He smiled brightly. “You are a minor and I can do anything I damn well please. After all, your father is the sheriff!”

 _“Shit!”_ I try a different tactic. “What about the reason they were in those woods. Won’t that come out in a trial?”

He chuckles. “Too late, they willingly plead guilty to a lesser charge. When they found out they had shot the sheriff’s son in the process of trying to make a name for themselves. Well, let us just say they sang like canaries.”

“Can’t they just leave town and promise never to come back?” I do not know why I am speaking for the idiots who shot me. Maybe it’s because they were idiots. I should be cheering that they are in jail. “What does Chris have to say about this?”

My Dad smirks and takes a drink. “He was all for it. These guys were simply out to make a name for themselves by hunting a pack of teenagers. Now thanks to their own stupidity, they have a felony on their records. I am sure with time served it will only be 6 to 8 years before they get out. Good behavior maybe 5.”

“…Dad, be serious. These guys are hunters. They broke the code. We can’t send them to jail or they might tell the secret.” I still have no clue as to why I am defending them. Maybe I am just too tired to be an asshole, I do not know, but I know sending them to jail is probably a mistake.

Dad looks at me contemplatively, just like I am something to decipher. “That’s it, isn’t it? You are afraid for the werewolves.”

Now that he says it, it makes sense. My pack is not big or anything, but they are my pack. “Yeah, I don’t want to lose any of them for any reasons. They are family.”

He nods and smiles gently. “I am sure they won’t be stupid enough to claim they were hunting werewolves.”

“And if they do?” I am scared to admit it, that there is a pretty good chance the guys could be idiots enough to do just that.

“Then next time they won’t make jail.” Dad says firmly.

 

 

To Be Continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank my lovely beta's Diva0789 and StaceyK1968 for all your wonderful help on this chapter. I appreciate it.
> 
> Please comments, concrits, and kudos are most welcome.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	13. Derek's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek's POV
> 
> Well, my beta and I got this to you faster than planned. SO YEAH us :)
> 
> Stiles proves he will be a hand full when he finally turns 18.

It is my own fault for being so late. Nearing 9pm and Stiles is probably asleep. At least I hope he is. He needs his rest. Peering around the corner to see the nurses are occupied I use werewolf speed to get into Stiles’ room without detection. There he is, curled on his side sleeping. I just want to curl up behind him and protect him. Stiles almost lost so much because of me. Maybe it is a good idea if I let him go now while our bond is so young? Perhaps save us the pain of loss later.

Sitting in the chair John usually sits in; I watch Stiles’ expression in sleep. He looks so calm and quiet, different from his go, go, go during the day. I really do not want to let him go, but sanity and the future say it might be inevitable. When he goes to school the bond will probably break. No matter where he ends up, probably Berkeley, it is still several hundred miles away,  193 miles away to be exact, or,  just over four hours by car. What? I looked it up. My mate is going away to school and so is Boyd. I already told him. Boyd laughed, he got into Berkeley too! So there was no worries there, he got his acceptance letter last week.

Isaac still wants to go to NYU, but he didn’t get in. So we decided to table that discussion for a later date. Maybe he could go nearby? Isaac had said he got into USC. I’m not sure where the others got in, but it would be common knowledge soon. _“Oh shit, someone’s headed for the door.”_ With werewolf speed I dive into the shower and close the curtain. Yes, I am a grown man hiding in the shower. Apparently, I really am in love, or just plain stupid.

I listen as the nurse checks his chart and wakes him gently. He murmurs my name and swallows his pills. She says quietly, “good job young man. Now back to sleep with you.” He mumbles showing he never even woke up. I hear the bed creak and sheets shift as I hear her write in his chart. Once it is replaced, she gently closes the door on her way out.

Waiting a few minutes extra as I hear her head back to the nurse’s station I smile. _“Close one.”_ I think to myself as I make my way out of the bathroom. When I sit down I feel Stiles’ eyes on me. “You were asleep.” I mutter quietly.

“Not quite wolfman.” He scoots back, but moves around so he is on the edge of the bed. “…Shoes and jacket off buddy.” I would protest, but the thought of lying with him until he falls asleep is just too tempting. We probably have a couple of hours before the nurse comes back. Not that I relish little spoon. “It’s chilly in here wolfman, get it in gear.” He orders, chuckling at me.

I shuck off my jacket and cross trainers. Crawling into bed I’m reminded that it is _so_ not fit for two people, especially not two grown men. Stiles waits until I settle before becoming my own personal Klingon. He nudges a leg between mine and curls an arm over my chest. “I am not opposed to little spoon, but let’s let me breath. Okay?” I chuckle.

“Just showing my boyfriend I can cuddle. I am _SO_ good at cuddling he is amazed. Isn’t he amazed?” He asks softly.

I can hear the hesitation in his voice and the waver of fear through our bond. “Well, we can practice to make it perfect.” He sighs into my neck. Next he starts kissing it. “Stiles it won’t be that kind of cuddling.”

“Aw, and why not?” I can feel the pout against my shoulder.

Chuckling, I turn to look at him over my shoulder. “Because this is still a hospital, you are still 17, and I am still 24. So there is none of that.” The bastard kisses my nose. “You shit.” I turn my head so I am facing forward again.

He just continues to kiss my neck and shoulders. Mumbling into my skin, “You know I love you right? It isn’t just the bond. I think I fell in love with you when I was holding your stupid ass up in a pool for two hours.”

I laugh at that. “And there I was telling you about trust.” His hot breath on my neck does things to me I have not thought about or done in years. Well, I have done them, but alone, pretty much all alone. “Stiles you need to stop that.” I growl lightly. The asshole actually giggles at me.

“Why?” The insolent little brat licks my neck.

I shiver. Damn I want his mouth. I want it in places I am not allowed to think about with him in bed with me. “Stiles. You need to control yourself or I will be getting up.”

When he rubs himself against me I let out a quiet moan. “Just scent marking you as mine.” He says breathlessly.

The little shit is hard. “I guess some parts are still working fine.” I grimace. Maybe this cuddling thing is a bad idea.

“Yes, yes they are.” I feel, rather than see, the smirk against my shoulder. “When did you know you loved me?” He is moving slowly and the feeling of his cock at my ass has me moving backwards unconsciously.

“When you helped us with burning Peter; I realized you might be an ass, but you would do what was in the best interest of the pack, and by extension, me.” There is a catch in my voice, but I can’t help it. I had to trap a roaming hand from pulling up my shirt. “Tell me about school.” I prompt, since it sounds like a nice neutral plain subject. I was feeling painful for my, our, loss, but still less troublesome than discussing love.

“…Still not one for feelings huh?”

I grimace. “It isn’t that Stiles. I know you can feel how much I want you through our bond. But we can’t. Not yet. I made a promise to myself.”

He kisses and mouths my neck and I lean my head forward to supplication. Stiles might be human, but he is my mate, my equal and my wolf wants him. “You taste so good.”

“…School Stiles.” My eyes flutter closed and my breathing is still hitched.

With a gentle rocking motion he is rubbing his cock against my ass. I may have the power of a werewolf, but neither the wolf in me, or me myself want to move. “You can take online classes.” He murmurs between kissing and licking my neck and the junction between my shoulder and neck. “…Classes for Berkeley without leaving Beacon Hills.”

He carefully bites down and I moan. “Stiles, stop please.”

“MMmmm.” Stiles stops biting, but the mouthing does not stop. “You can take classes while still here and get your degree. Also you could do the same at NYU if you wanted as well. Danny can Wi-Fi up the loft, or just wait until the house is done. It’s up to you,” murmuring against my skin.

My eyes are closed, and as much as I hate my traitorous body I am enjoying the feeling of Stiles taking control. My wolf likes it too. “I can’t get a doctorate online Stiles.” Umm yeah, I just moaned that out.

The bastard tries to move his hand. “No, but you can get your Bachelor’s and maybe even your Master’s, so most of the way there without leaving the pack or pack land. Also you know how hot it would be to say I am sleeping with a doctor.” His hand breaks free. Or I let it go. I am not sure if either is true.

“Ugg,” I grunt out, when his hand his hits bare skin. With the slow movements of his pelvis and his hand roaming my stomach I know it is up to me to be the adult. “Stiles, you need to stop.”

“Stop what?” The little shit says.

Moving slowly I roll onto my back. It makes the bed seem even smaller, and before I can say anything, he is crawling over me. “Stiles.”

“Derek.” And he kisses me. Jesus, his tongue is amazing I should not be encouraging this, but Jesus. I grab his face and kiss him back. It is hard to stay strong with this onslaught.

It takes a few minutes to register that Stiles is grinding against me and I am responding. So I break the kiss. “Stiles. We cannot have sex in the hospital.”

“Then take me back to the loft. I need you.”

Feeling his cock rub against mine through our pants makes it hard to firm up my resolve. “You have to stop Stiles. I mean it. And I won’t take you back to the loft. I won’t let you sign out AMA.” The little fucker is sucking my neck. With werewolf speed I flip up quickly. “…Stop!” I let my eyes bleed red.

“Derek.” He whines.

Finally, in control of myself I crawl out of bed. “There will be no sex until you are of age. So make your plans. Because I know you will.” My eyes return to their natural hazel color and I adjust myself so I can somewhat comfortably sit back down.

“I am very good at cuddling.” He has a self-satisfied smirk on his face.

“You are an ass.”

His grin is as bright as the sun. “But I am your ass. And a damn fine one you have.”

“Ugh. Stop objectifying me.” Although I will worship every inch of his body when it is legal, until then I will keep myself under control.

“Technically, if I am your ass I am objectifying myself.” His smirk is huge.

I laugh at that. “Either way, stop.”

He nods, and rolls on his side, adjusting his clothes and the blankets around him. “I’m sorry.” He does look contrite. “But I meant what I said about school and loving you. I won’t give you up, even when I go to school.”

“…Stiles.” My voice and face are both grim.

He shakes his head. “I’ve been in love with you for well over a year before the bond started to form. The bond formed after our feelings grew, before we fell in love. It was just in the last 48 hours that you have been willing to be more. I’ve been chasing you for months. This just accelerated what was bound to happen.” He sighs and licks his lips. I grab the water cup and hand it to him. “Thanks.” He takes a few swallows and then hands it back to me. “Are there going to be problems with our relationship? Yes, but what relationship doesn’t have them? Will we fight? Hell, yes, just like we always do. Are we going to suffer when I go away to Berkeley? Yes, oh yes, I know we will. I told Dad where I am going. He was not happy, but I could see the look of pride and happiness of me not going across the country.”

Stiles reaches out to me and I take his hand. “I love you Stiles, but I don’t know if it will be that easy.”

“Maybe not, there’s no relationship that runs smoothly. But we owe it to our feelings and more importantly to ourselves to try.” He squeezes my hand. “I know I am a problem and can be an ass, but I do love you. I love that you are emotionally,” I squeeze his hand tightly, “challenging. I love you have a morally ambiguous compass like me. I love that you let me go only so far before reigning me in.”

I have to laugh at him on that one. “Sometimes I can’t keep up with you.”

He smirks at that, “But it doesn’t stop you from reining me in. You are my moral compass. I love that you aren’t afraid to go toe to toe with me. Even on my flights of fancy. Also, you treat me the same when I am hopped up on Adderall or when I am crashing. You cherish me and I love that your heart is as big as the moon.” I might be blushing stupidly. “I’m not going to be very good at this. I am only really good at research and school. So I am going to screw this up, but I think if we can work at it, be there for each other. Fight for us…” He waves his hand between us. “…I think we can be good. Hell, great even.” Stiles leans forward and kisses my hand.

I am pretty speechless. It is one thing to know someone is in love with you, but it is another thing to have them tell you so. With Kate, no, no I will not go there. That was not love. That was a childish infatuation. How did this child teach me about something I should know about by now? “…Stiles.” But I do not know what I am going to say. “Roll over.” If I cannot tell him, I can show him. He looks confused. “It’s okay baby. I got you.” Standing up, I release his hand and help him roll onto his other side. Then I crawl back into bed with him, and While surrounding him as best as I can, I place my hand on his lower abdomen and draw out the pain. Kissing his neck, I stumble to speak. Sadly the only thing that comes out is, “Me too Stiles, dammit, me too.”

Suddenly he is laughing, joyously laughing and I am joining in with him. We are laughing stupidly at my inability to use my words. I have gotten better at it, but I am just poor at this. However, with Stiles I will get better. Stiles cuddles down into my arms, grinding his ass against my cock. “Oh, Derek, I think I like this cuddling thing.”

“Stiles, I got out of bed last time.” I growl a warning.

He laughs brightly. “You don’t scare me wolfman. You love me. I am irresistible.”

Kissing his neck and mumbling into it, I had to agree, “Yes, I love you Genim.”

“Arg, I hate my name. You just reminded me everyone knows it now.”

I laugh freely at that. “It is a powerful name. It fits you.”

“No one knows how to pronounce it but you and Dad. I hate it.” I can tell he is frowning.

So I twist his face toward mine. “Stiles, look at me.” He turns to fully look at me. “I love your name. It is just like you; Unique, quick, steady, and strong. I love all of you.” Kissing his pink cupids bow lips he moans into mine. Releasing his lips before we get any further, I realize how touched starved I really am for this child, boy, man. Curling around him, he snuggles into me. “I love all of you. Now sleep.”

To Be Continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank my lovely beta's Diva0789 and StaceyK1968 for all your wonderful help on this chapter. I appreciate it.
> 
> Please comments, concrits, and kudos are most welcome.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is a party for Stiles' 18th birthday and the completion of the Hale House being rebuilt.

TWO MONTHS LATER – Birthday night

 

“...Night Boyd.” Stiles says to the last guest as he leaves the Hale house. Leaving Stiles and Derek alone, it had been a dual celebration, both Stiles’ 18th birthday and the completion of the Hale house. Derek is in the kitchen cleaning up and Stiles is picking up in the living room. “Derek, this can wait till tomorrow.” He mumbles from the living room as he is tossing paper from the various presents his friends brought, into the trash bag.

Derek yells from the kitchen, “It is almost done. Fifteen minutes won’t kill you.”

“Two fucking months of blue balls and he doesn’t think fifteen minutes won’t kill me? Bastard.” Stiles muttered.

“I know who my father is Genim.” Derek calls out as he walks into the living room.

Stiles gripes, “You are trying to kill me.” He drops the bag and wraps his arms around Derek’s waist. “And what did I tell you about my name?”

Derek smirks, “to only use it when we are alone. We are alone. And I wanted to use it.” Leaning his face into Stiles neck, he muttered, “Genim,” kissing his way up to his mouth and mumbling against his lips, “So what could you possibly want for your birthday?”

Kissing Derek thoroughly, Stiles climbs him like a tree. “If you don’t fuck me into your king sized mattress I will kill you slowly, over many hours, in many imaginative ways.”

All Derek does is laugh as Stiles wraps his legs around Derek’s waist as they make their way upstairs. “Are you sure about this?” Derek mumbles between kisses to his mouth and neck.

“Oh god, blue balls can actually kill.” Which gets Derek laughing, “You’re an ass.”

“Yes, but I am your ass.”  Derek counters.

Causing Stiles to sputter. “That is my line wolfman.” That earns Stiles a growl and a nip at his neck as they enter Derek’s room. Carefully Derek lays Stiles on the bed and begins to undress him. Shoes, socks, and then Stiles sits back up to pull off his shirt. “Aren’t you going to take off your clothes?” Stiles asks hesitantly.

Derek shakes his head no. “Not yet I want you naked and hard and then I am going to worship your body with my tongue.”

“Oh my,” Stiles gasps as he lies back to let Derek unbutton his pants and then Derek pulls his pants down along with his boxer briefs. He wore black boxere briefs tonight, thank you very much. The bed had been turned down previously and Stiles sunk into the pillows. Derek merely stood back and looked at him. “You know the worshipping thing works better if you’re closer.” Stiles offered.

“Christ Genim you are beautiful.” Derek is just standing there looking at Stiles who blushes deep red which goes down his face to his neck, onto his torso and into a full body blush. “Jesus.” Not wanting to wait any longer, Derek kicks off his shoes and removes his clothes rapidly, so he is as naked as Stiles.

“Dammit, must you always be better at everything? Even your cock is beautiful,” Stiles whines. “You better do something with that soon or I might just expire on my 18th birthday.”

The laugh from Derek is a delight to hear. Starting at Stiles’ feet, Derek slowly and methodically made his way up Stiles’ right leg and then his left leg. Kissing, licking, massaging, and rubbing his scent all over his mate along the way. By passing Stiles crotch entirely, he latches onto his neck and kisses and licks and sucks at it. Stiles is moaning for all his worth. Enjoying the pleasure he feels through their bond and on his body. As fast as he wants this to go, it is not enough. He needs Derek to mark him, own him, Jesus, breed him!

“Christ!” Stiles cries as Derek latched onto a nipple.  Stiles back arched into Derek’s mouth. Nibbles and sucks and love are lavished all over both of his nipples. Stiles is leaking pre come now. His moans and groans are mixed with the sounds of sucking and slurping from Derek’s tongue. Moving his arms, Stiles hands reach into, and seize, Derek’s hair. “I need you. Fuck do I need you.”

When Derek looks up at his mate, his eyes have bled red and his teeth are sharp. “Mine. I will make you mine.” Stiles pulls him to his mouth and they tongue fuck for minutes or hours or weeks, neither cares as they continue rubbing against each other. Derek’s cock is sliding through pre come on Stiles’ hip, and Stiles’ is rubbing against Derek’s abdomen. Two sets of hands moving and squeezing and grasping at each other’s bodies. With his hands, Stiles grips Derek’s ass and pulls him closer. “Mine.”  Stiles claims, as Derek latches onto Stiles neck.

“Christ Derek. Fuck. I’m not going to last. Please. Please ohpleasepleaseplease.”

Releasing Stiles’ neck and working his way down as rapidly and as pleasurably as possible, Derek reaches Stiles cock which is red and leaking. Without further ado, he swallows Stiles fully down and Stiles arches into Derek’s mouth. Stiles can feel the back of Derek’s throat working him. “Yes oh god Derek… Derek Der’k. Please oh pleasepleasepleaseplease!”

Moving his head up and down a few times to get used to the feel of Stiles in his mouth, Derek pulls fully off Stiles cock and concentrates on the head of his cock. Licking and sucking and using his tongue in the slit. “Fuck yes okay more of that fuck yes, please!”

With his left hand, he begins playing with Stiles’ balls. He can feel them starting to lift up in preparation for Stiles to come. Derek starts sucking in earnest and playing with Stiles’ balls, occasionally moving his fingers to encircle Stiles’ virgin hole. “Yesssss, oh yess, pleaseplease gonna Jesus Dere’k gonna come.” And suddenly Stiles is coming down Derek’s throat and Derek is swallowing it all. Moving and sucking until hands grip Derek’s  hair to pull Derek off his cock. “Oh god you are going to kill me.” Stiles slurred.

With a feral grin Derek remarks, “Not yet young padawan. Not yet.” Derek took his time marking his territory. Now that Stiles wasn’t so focused on coming and fully relaxed he noticed the love bites all over his torso and thighs, “mine,” Derek growled as he sucked in Stiles tongue. The kissing was more languid and easy now that the first orgasm of the night was done.

Hands rubbing all over, tongues dueling, and bodies pressing together and the men continued to touch and enjoy each other. When the kissing ended, Derek latched onto Stiles’ neck to moans from the younger man. “Derek, I am at least one up on you, I wanna suck you man.”

“Stiles, I want to make love to you, but if I let you suck me it’s gonna take a while for me to get back in the game,” Derek whispered between peppered kisses on Stiles’ shoulder and collar bone. “I’m not the one with a teen-aged libido.”

Snickering, which always meant he was up to no good, Stiles says, “I was kinda hoping for fast and rough, maybe against a wall for our first time.”

“Imagined this often did you?”

Stiles laughed outright, “I have imagined Stiles in many different ways, in many different positions with Derek man-handling him, fucking him stupid, and leaving him wet.” Derek has stopped kissing Stiles and was looking down at him. “I have also dreamt of fucking you, swallowing you, making you scream, and watching you come all over me. After all, I am the birthday boy. Doesn’t what I want to do matter?”

Rolling off Stiles and onto his side, Derek looked at the brunette and thought about it. Smiling, he questions, “Well, Stiles, third person really?” Stiles laughs and nods. “I would like all of those things to happen tonight, but I figured as this was your first foray into gay sex it might be pushing it to ‘ _fuck you against a wall’_ as you so eloquently stated.” Stiles pouts a little bit. “Also I figured it would be enough on your hole if we were facing each other when we _‘fuck’_ as you call it, but I prefer to call it making love, because I want to take you slow and easy. When I line up I want to slide in without you crying out in pain, I prefer pleasure. However, if you want to writhe in pain instead of ecstasy I am all for that.”

Derek waits on Stiles response. He can see the wheels turning in Stiles’ brain and Derek loves it. So while he waits on his mate, Derek resumes his explorations by kissing and nosing in the chest hair on Stiles’ chest. Derek Licks and kisses and rubs in the small thatch of hair in the middle of Stiles’ chest. Derek moans above him as Stiles starts to wiggle below Derek’s ministrations.  Derek breaks off and looks up at him to see what Stiles response is going to be. “Fuck Derek, you need to keep doing that.”

“Oh, I will Stiles, all night if we can handle it. But I would like you to be able to walk _and_ sit tomorrow.” Derek smirks.

“You’re dick isn’t that big man. At least not bigger than mine.” Trust Stiles to know this information without having even touched Derek’s dick.

Derek’s smirk gets bigger as it heads into feral territory. “Are you so sure about that? It isn’t like you have actually done more than rubbed against it.”

Trust Derek to know which buttons to push on Stiles. Stiles is hard once again, with his refractory period being quick and all, but he glanced down at Derek’s dick and let out a small whine. Where Stiles was long and veined, Derek was long, thick, and uncut. “Jesus fuck I want that in my mouth.” Before Derek can do anything Stiles has wiggled down the bed and swallowed Derek in one gulp causing Derek to fall onto his back and moan

Stiles talented tongue is tonguing Derek’s slit for pre come, he is using his hand to move the foreskin up and down, and sucking on the head of Derek’s dick. Derek’s hands were gripping the sheets under his back and ass and moaning; he knows what Stiles’ tongue can do in his mouth and is getting that same experience on his dick head. “Stiles, oh fuck. Please. Oh god baby.” This was something new. Derek would call Stiles, Genim or baby when it was just the two of them. Not that Stiles seemed to mind. From Derek, they were words of endearment and something Stiles treasured.

Not sure what Derek is begging for, but knowing the basics of what to do, Stiles began to swallow down on Derek’s dick. Using his right hand to hold the foreskin down and away from the tip Stiles, used his tongue to massage the vein and under the thick ridge. If the moaning and begging Stiles was hearing was not enough, he released Derek’s dick and swallowed one ball and started sucking it and tonguing it. Derek was doing his damnedest not to wolf out, but Stiles’ talented tongue was going to be the death of him. And he had never given a blow job before. When he does learn, shit, Derek is in so much trouble.

Pulling gently, yet firmly at Stiles’ longer hair, Derek pants, “Baby come up here.” . Stiles, for his part, moans around Derek’s ball in his mouth and Derek’s eyes roll back and he closes his eyes. Derek wanted him to play for a couple more minutes, so Derek started reciting baseball stats in his head. Maybe he would last and then make love to Stiles.

Stiles was watching Derek while he swirled his tongue around the ball in his mouth. Moving Derek’s legs wider, he released the ball and ran his tongue back toward Derek’s quivering hole. The first taste of his mate on his tongue had Stiles whining and Derek moaning. “Jesus fuck Stiles.” With his hand still slowly jacking Derek’s dick, Stiles tongue fucked Derek’s hole, lavishing plenty of love on his mate. Stiles wanted Derek to come for him, to ride the wave, but he was sure the stubborn man wouldn’t come.

Stopping all ministrations and working his way up Derek’s body with kisses and tongue and teeth, Stiles reaches Derek’s mouth then licks his way inside. While their mouths are fused, Derek turns them over, putting Stiles under him. He reaches for the drawer and pulls out the lube that Stiles had bought for them, while Stiles palms at his ass. Apparently he had enjoyed the Tingling Jelly once upon a time and had _tried_ several for their first time. This was the winner that Stiles had decided on. Yes, Stiles loves to research.

“Oh good, you got my present.” Stiles had broken off the kiss when he felt Derek reach for the tube.

Derek snickered. “Do I want to know how actively you researched?”

Smiling brightly, Stiles admitted, “Maybe once or twice a day for a few weeks. I prefer this one and the Warming liquid. They are the smoothest and silkiest I could find.”

Derek laughs outright. “It is good you are so dedicated to this.”

“Hell, yes I am. I want our first time to be good.” He pauses and kisses Derek softly. “You are right. I think our first time we should make love. I do want to be able to walk and sit. I think that no matter what I do, I am not going to be able to walk or sit. Not with my new friend I found. Damn Derek, how did you hide that dick of yours from me for two months?”

Laughing, Derek smiles, “Well, I did make sure we stayed above the belt! Also, I refused to let myself get carried away and get to the point of fullness.”

“I am damn glad that fallacy of knots isn’t true. I would really be walking funny.” Both of the men start laughing and kissing and touching. Sometimes it was best to bring a little humor into love. Humor makes sex and love making more memorable for the people involved. “Derek?”

“…Yeah?”  He answered, looking at Stiles.

“Make love to me.” His grin was soft and striking.

Derek can’t help but kiss him tenderly. “Roll over Genim.” Stiles rolled over and got onto all fours, “I want to make love to you like this. Are you okay with that?”

“Fuck yes. Please Derek.” Stiles was whining and had his ass in the air. The way he was positioned had Derek drooling. He was so close to losing his load just by Stiles position. So reciting more baseball stats in his head, Derek rubbed around the virgin hole as it puckered for him.

“When I put my finger in, you need to bare down.” Derek said.

This caused Stiles to giggle. “Okay, I have watched enough porn to know how this goes. Fucking put your fingers in me.” While Stiles was talking, Derek pushed in the first digit to the knuckle and Stiles moaned and pushed back on it. “Fuck. Fuck. It is so much better when it is someone else’s fingers.” Derek wanted to plunge in further at that comment, but instead he held himself back and placed a hand on Stiles’ lower back and pulled and pushed his single finger in and out.

When it felt like Stiles had relaxed enough he added the second finger. “Jesus Derek. Find my prostate oh fuck please. Pleasepleaspleaseplease.” So Derek did just that. Moving in and out he searched for the little bundle of nerves. Stiles’ back bowed upward. “BingfuckingO!” Apparently Stiles was going to be a very, very vocal partner. “Jesus Derek! Again. Oh god! Again please.”

Derek, for his part was scissoring his fingers and aiming to hit the prostate at uneven intervals. Stiles would never know when it was coming. Stiles began to push back on Derek’s fingers, so he added a third. When Derek did that, Stiles keened. “Please oh please faster Derek harder.” Purposely, Derek did the exact opposite and slowed down to a crawl only pushing in when Stiles pushed back. “I hate you fuck I fucking hate you. More! God dammit, more!”

Scissoring and slowly fucking Stiles on his fingers, Derek used his other hand to grip the base of his cock. It would be over before it began with the pretty begging that Stiles was doing. A few more minutes and Derek deemed Stiles loose enough to take his dick. “Stiles?”

“Hmmm?” Stiles hummed, blissed out and moving backwards in the same languid speed that Derek had been fucking him with his fingers, finally caught in the rhythm Derek had set.

Not sure how to say it, Derek just smiled shyly. “I’m going to make love to you now.”

“Oh, thank god.” Stiles moaned and rested himself down on his arms so his ass was fully splayed for Derek. Derek quickly coated his dick with lube and placed the head of his dick at Stiles entrance. Slowly and steadily he pushed until the head popped in. “Fuuuuuuuuuuck yessssss!!!” Pushing back into Derek’s dick Stiles let Derek slide further in.

Groaning out at the heat and tightness surrounding him, Derek gripped Stiles’ hips and slowly pushed further in until his balls were flush with Stiles’ ass. Both men moaned at the contact. “Fuck Stiles. Fuck!” It made Stiles wild to know Derek was coming close to losing it. He never cursed. “So tight… So fucking good.”

“Jesus Derek move. Please god move.” Stiles bitched in a breathy voice. Slowly Stiles began to rock his hips.

“Stiles fuck. Stop or this will be over before it starts.” Gasping, Derek moaned out. It did nott stop Derek from undulating slightly in response to Stiles’ movements. Both men began to gyrate just a little bit in a rocking motion. Derek wasn’t pulling backwards; he was just staying seated in Stiles’ hole. Enough movement that he wouldn’t lose it, but enough movement to make Stiles gasp.

“Derek, please! Please move. I’m begging you.”

In a quick move Derek kneels backwards and brings Stiles with him. Opening Stiles further and seating Derek full inside him. Eyes closed and panting, the men sit like that for a few minutes while Stiles gets used to Derek’s girth. Stiles turns his face and they kiss sloppily and wetly. An arm reaches around Stiles’ waist as Derek holds Stiles’ hard dick and slowly jacks it off. Using some of the lube still on his hand, he slowly and methodically works his hand over and around and down and twists; only to repeat again and again.

They are more breathing into each other’s mouths now and not so much kissing. Their tongues were licking at lips, cheeks and chins or whatever else their tongues could reach. “Derek,” Stiles gasps. “Please for the love of everything that is holy fucking moooooooove!!”

With a smirk, Derek moves his hips up and down using his legs for strength. Pushing Stiles hot dick into his hand, Stiles whimpers as Derek plunges just slightly deeper into him. Then, as gently as he can, Derek lays them both down on their sides. Positioning the pillows under their heads, Stiles leans back into Derek as Derek pushes forward. They get a rhythm going of pushing and pulling that has both men whining. Stiles is biting his lip and Derek works another mark into Stiles’ pale skin.

Leisurely, carefully and with great patience, Derek makes love to Stiles. Stiles is making noises he never thought he could make, whines, moans, gasps, pants, and so much more. “Puhleaze Der’k,” Stiles begs. Moving his hand from Stiles’ hip, Derek reaches around and ensnares Stiles’ dick in his hand again. Each time he drags his dick over Stiles’ prostate, Stiles moves forward into the tight hot fist of Derek’s hand. Bit by bit Derek is taking Stiles apart.

“Fuck Derek, fuck, I’m gonna come.”

Derek tightens his grip ever tighter and moves his hips in a circle, never pulling all the way out. “Come for me Genim. Come for me.”

“Oh, fffuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!” He cries out, as Stiles loses his battle and comes all over Derek’s hand. His ass clenches down on Derek’s dick.

Derek continues to rock into and out of Stiles clenching ass, the tightness is enough to send Derek over the edge a minute later. Moaning into Stiles neck, he bites down with blunt teeth, “Genim,” He moans as he is biting Stiles neck.

The bite would be enough to send Stiles over the edge if he was still hard. “Christ.” He sobs, “so good so good, Jesus Derek so good.” Stiles is pushing back onto Derek’s still pulsating dick, giving his mate a reason to weep out loud. So touch sensitive.

Laying there panting, Derek removes his teeth from Stiles’ neck. “Sorry about biting you.”

“Jesus don’t you dare.” Stiles looked over his shoulder. “I would’ve fucking come from that alone. Damn that was hot.” He is smiling brightly. “I love you so fucking much Derek!”

Kissing Stiles gently and leaning back. “I love you to Genim Stilinski.”

 

 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank my beta's Diva0789 and StaceyK1968 for their incredible help on this.
> 
> All errors are mine. They did their best to fix my words.
> 
> All comments, concrits, and kudos are more than welcome. So please let me know what you think.
> 
> Thank you all for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Please all kudos and comments are welcome. Please be gentle I am still working on my voices. Also please remember Stiles is drugged to the gills with morphine.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading.


End file.
